Novela
by whatistheretoponderabout
Summary: One day the normally reclusive and surly best-selling author Santana Lopez gets thrown on her ass as she meets a new character in her life, a beautiful Ms. Brittany P.
1. Chapter 1

The quick click clack of keys being pressed resounded quietly in my dark room as I continued my intense stare at the computer's fluorescent screen. The heady smell of smoked cigarettes also swirled in the air as I continued my work, oblivious to the muted television off to the side repeating another rerun of trashy reality shows. My focus was completely on finishing up my latest novel with the additional help supplied by the white noise coming from the electronics and the familiar scent of menthol cigarettes. I only smoked cigars when I complete and finish a book.

My manager and best friend Quinn constantly complained of the smoky smell of my modest apartment but she shouldn't complain when the final result is a bestselling novel along with a very fat paycheck. I was at least consistent with my methods and always followed through with the best results. As long as they leave Santana the writer alone and to her own devices, there would always be great books coming out.

I was currently on a roll, finishing up on a short novel about accidental lovers and the failings of fate in their lives. Angsty love with unresolved endings always brings in the big bucks, plus it gave me an open invitation to write more sequels. My publishing company loved me for that alone and saw to it that I got whatever I wanted, if not they could always face Quinn. The wrath of the blond in a power suit still sent the corporate employees into hiding.

I flipped open my cigarette box with one hand and scrounged around for a stogie as my left hand continued its dance across the various letters with my eyes following the lines on the screen. I scrunched my face at the lack of material in my right hand as something seemed to be missing. I glanced down and frowned as the then full pack of cigs had suddenly morphed to hold only one. What the hell, when did I smoke them all? I peered at my ashtray and snorted at the many dead butts lying in disarray and shook my head slightly as I popped the last cigarette into my mouth and lit up. Taking a long drag, I shook my head silently and promised to buy more later on after I finished up the plot.

The story demanded my full attention and god forbid if I lost track now when I was on a roll. The protagonist had just fallen into a coma and had tragically missed the appointed meeting place of his lover. Tough shit but great stuff for my readers. I took another quick drag and continued on with the story, completely immersed and unaware of the happenings around me. I seemed to always get like this when a story grabbed my brain with its claws, no matter the time of day or hour I would drop whatever I was doing to go home, turn on the T.V., mute it, smoke a few pack of cigs and get settled in my work chair. My current state was a testament to this method as my disheveled hair was poofed every which way and my bloodshot eyes looked on through my black thick rimmed glasses. A ratty t-shirt and old sweats hung off me like rags as I continued to tap away, flicking my last cigarette once in a while into the ashtray.

Nearing the end of the chapter and with my cigarette pretty much done, I squished the burning embers as I punched in the last period to my sentence. I heaved a sigh of relief and reread the last passage as I began to loudly crack the kinks out of my sore limbs. My chair may be comfortable but sitting in it for god knows how long could really kill a girl's back. Stretching and looking at the time, I was shocked to find that it was only barely ten at night. Granted I probably only slept about ten hours in three days, I was still surprised to have finished the part so early in the evening. My loud stomach made itself known then as it grumbled loudly and I patted it lightly, trying to appease the monster for now until I could feed it later.

I stood up and heard the clicks in my body as I stretched up and decided that now would be a good time to take a break to hit the local supermarket for some goodies. Like a new pack of cigs would be good, and maybe some cup noodles. It wasn't that I couldn't cook; I just had no time to prepare food when an idea would grab me out of nowhere. Cup noodles were easily made and I could eat it with one hand and type with the other. My self-taught ambidexterism got work done twice as fast without forfeiting the time to do other things. Figuring that a run to the store a couple of blocks away wasn't worth changing for, I threw on a hoodie and pulled on some socks before grabbing my keys and jacket and heading out. The bitter wind of winter cut into my cheeks as I walked briskly through the streets with my hands stuffed in my pocket and face hidden under a mess of hair covered by a hood.

Who would've thought that the seemingly small and innocuous Latina walking through the streets at night was none other than bestselling novelist of the Songbird series? The fact that the normally reclusive author only showed up to special events and was rarely seen amongst the writing elite and their parties obviously didn't help put her face in the limelight.

Regardless of that, it wasn't like I didn't go out; it was more like I hated my peers, the other pretentious writers who thought so highly of themselves. I went out, sometimes; okay rarely. But at least I tried when Quinn bothered me enough to go out. Just because I hadn't dated in a while didn't mean I wasn't up for a little night on the town, besides I hooked up whenever I wanted. I just wasn't into the long term. I mean I had to be a realist. Okay maybe that was my excuse for being jaded, but what woman would want me anyway? Besides the girl very well could be a backstabbing, money stealing skank, just like my ex-girlfriends upon learning they were dating the super-rich 'Sonata Alpzen'. I wanted to go with the Satan Zaplone as my pseudonym but Quinn thought it wouldn't go well with my Christian readers, suffice to say I didn't stamp Lesbian under the title either for the same reason. I thought back on the previous conversation with my close friend and smirked.

_"You know you really should go out more…? You know have a little fun, get some fresh air, your room stinks like something died by the way."_

_"Oh thanks Q, I love you too, what are you doing here again?"_

_"Just dropping by to see my favorite client, why can't I see my friend?"_

_"Look I told you Quinn, I'm working on it okay? Why do you think I've been cooped up here for this long? Plus the deadline isn't until way later, even if I was late, you could always just scare the poor bastards at the company into giving me a little more time. What's the big deal?"_

_"True true…just, I worry sometimes you know. It's been awhile San; maybe it's time for you to get out more, meet some new people. I am getting married in a month and I don't want your lame drunk ass crying about not having a date. You Are still coming aren't you?"_

_"Yes yes, I'm going to your wedding. I still stand by what I said before, I don't know what drug she put in your food to get you to propose, but as long as you keep the midget away from me, we're going to be just peachy."_

_"Santana, her name is Rachel, soon to be my wife, can you please at least be civil with her?"_

_"I am civil; she's the one starting with me, not my fault you can't keep your dog on a leash."_

_"Santana Lopez!"_

_"Alright, I'm sorry, old habits die hard. Look I am happy for you, and you seem genuinely not forced into this marriage, so yes I will behave. As for the date…well maybe it won't be so bad to go stag right?"_

_"San…you can't hide behind Sonata Alpzen forever, maybe it's time to just be Santana Lopez for a bit. Just promise me you'll at least Try to find someone okay?"_

_"Are you offering? Cause you know I love you and all Q but I don't think I'm crazy enough to have the same taste as your fiancé."_

_"Oh screw you Lopez, just get your shit together, and for god's sake, air your room out, it smells like an opium den!"_

I mused silently at our love/hate relationship and smiled knowing Quinn could finally settle down and be happy. I reached the doors to the market and inwardly thanked god for the heaters being on full blast indoors as I stomped in and shivered at the change in temperature. I quickly grabbed a cart and rolled off down the aisles looking first for necessities. Sliding off my jacket and placing it in the cart, I started looking for a few toiletries also. I grabbed some juice on the way and moved onto my favorite dried food section. I was about to turn the corner and shove two dozen cup noodles into my cart when the force of another shopping cart ramming into mines sent me sprawling on my ass.

_"Shit, what the hell? Dammit!"_

_"Oh my god I am so sorry, are you hurt, I'm sorry, I thought no one came down this aisle and I just wanted to ride my cart down here…are you alright?"_

_"Does it look like I'm alright? God, who rides carts in supermarkets anymore? What are you five?"_

I rubbed my sore behind and grumbled about the randomness of people late at night. Who does this lady think she is? Fully about to continue my rant at the woman who rammed into me, I glared up to find watery blue eyes and the nervous posture of a scolded child trapped in a young woman's body. I immediately looked her over, starting from the fuzzy bear hat atop long curling blonde hair surrounding a saddened cute face. A thin white sweater with an imprint of a duck on the bottom fitted across her body complimenting a slim figure and black tights stuffed into boots. This woman was insanely beautiful and the acidic words about to leave my mouth immediately died upon on my tongue.

_"I'm sorry, I really didn't see you, are you okay?"_

_"What?"_

Good job Lopez, write long amazing novels for a living, to then seeing a pretty girl and throwing out your entire mental dictionary and producing only one word. I watched as the saddened face above me loosened into a small smile that continued into a delightful giggle.

_"I asked if you're alright, I mean I know I hit you pretty hard but you're still on the floor and looking at me weird, do you need some help?"_

_"No! I mean, naw, I'm good thanks, just…I'm fine, yeah, just watch we're you're going next time alright?"_

I quickly lifted myself off the ground and dusted my pants while averting my face away. People of my complexion normally don't blush but for some reason I felt immensely warmer than I should at being caught staring. When did I become such a pervert?

_"I'm Brittany by the way, what's your name?"_

_"What?"_

Again, Lopez, you're a real connoisseur of the English language aren't you? Good job. Hurry up and answer so you can leave before you embarrass yourself further dumbass.

_"Ahem, I mean, why do you need to know my name?"_

_"Well they say you have to introduce yourself first before you can become friends right?"_

_"Huh, friends? What? Look miss I think you have the wrong-"_

_"Brittany, my name is Brittany."_

_"Right, Brittany. Look I appreciate it, but I'm good. As much as you seem to think this is going to become some sort of comedic sitcom where an accident equals friendship, I'm going to have to stop you right there. I'm going to go my way and you're going to go yours, just be careful next time. Bye."_

I swiftly swung my cart around Brittany's and moved on towards another aisle, intent on grabbing my dinner and leaving. No need to embarrass myself any more than necessary, plus it really didn't say much about me if I knowingly leered at local supermarket patrons. Albeit a super cute one like Brittany could be an exception since she was really hard not to notice, but I digress. So in true Santana fashion, I sped away before anything else could happen. I finally stopped by the various different flavors of packaged noodles and began to grab two of each to throw into my cart when a soft voice spoke up behind me.

_"You know they say that stuff is really bad for you…"_

_"What? Oh my god, you again, what are you following me or something?"_

_"I told you, my name is Brittany, and you really shouldn't eat that stuff, my cat loves it too but I keep telling him it makes him fat. He kinda reminds me of you actually."_

_"I remind you of your cat? Never mind, I can eat whatever I want okay, its none of your business anyway."_

I tried really hard to ignore the cute pout directed at me but sighed despondently as my hand reached back into my cart and replaced a couple of the flavors back onto the shelf. The slow smile beaming back at me made it almost bearable to release my usual dinnertime habits. God damn this woman and her seemingly innocent persuasive methods.

_"Happy now? I need to eat some time so I can't put them all back."_

_"Yup, but I mean I can cook for you if you don't know how. By the way, you never told me your name."_

_"I can cook, I just don't have the time, and I never offered to tell you my name."_

_"Don't you want to be my friend…?"_

Resist temptation Lopez; don't fall for her perfectly cute charms! You don't need to be friendly with some chick that basically played bumper cars with your ass. Besides, who's to say she wasn't one of those crazy stalkers that like to send you their undying confessions of love? I mean she doesn't seem like the type who reads my books…maybe she's harmless, oh well, what could it hurt?

_"Santana, my name is Santana, happy now?"_

You're really are such a weak bastard Lopez.

_"Mmhm! Santana, that's a really pretty name, it matches you."_

_"I uhh, thanks…so what now? Are you going to follow me until check out or something?"_

_"Well maybe…but we could finish shopping together first! That way we can both get to know each other better!"_

_"Alright then what do you want to know?"_

_"Well how old are you, where are you from, any siblings, what do you do, what you like to eat and drink, what kind of music you listen to, favorite shows and how come you're not fat from all those cup noodles?"_

I laughed at her mini rant and couldn't believe there was actually another person on par with Berry who could speak so quickly without seeming to breathe. Amazing and scary at the same time of course.

_"Twenty seven, New York City born and raised, only child, eat whatever, drink whatever, listening to anything that's good, not much of a T.V. person and I work out whenever I have time on my hands."_

_"Wow…I can tell, you totally have a really cute butt Santana."_

_"Thanks, I mean wait what?"_

_"So you never told me what you do for a living, wait let me guess, you're a starving artist who only just gets by on cup noodles and dead end jobs waiting for your next break right?"_

I chuckled at her imagination and couldn't help but imagine myself in that situation. Of course I could see where she was getting it all from. It wasn't like I was decked out in anything fancy walking around a local supermarket with a New York Times bestseller sticker on my forehead.

_"Yeah, something like that I guess. So tell me about you then Brittany."_

We continued our conversation while perusing the local goods at the same time. I learned that the cute blonde was an accomplished dance instructor whose studio was not too far from here and taught students late into the night so her only time to shop was now. She lived in another borough but frequented the neighborhood enough to know the few landmarks that I mentioned. We turned out to be the same age and surprisingly also had a few things in common. I figured our time of casual conversation was ending as we rolled down the last aisle and towards checkout. I smiled at her as I walked into a lane and began pulling my items out to be beeped by the pimpled face cashier.

Brittany waited patiently behind me as she looked at the various magazine and book covers on the stands next to us. I glared at the teenager in front of me who seemed to be taking his sweet ass time with my items while discreetly checking out Brittany behind me; the damned horny bastard! I swivel my head around to look at Brittany to complain when I saw her reaching towards a familiar cover.

Oh shit! What was my novel doing in this small market anyway? On a side note Quinn must be doing a great job in marketing. I immediately snatched the book from Brittany's fingers and threw it in with the rest of my stuff and gave a sharp glance at the cashier to hurry it along.

_"Hey I was going to look at that!"_

_"Uhh yeah, sorry I totally forgot I didn't have that book yet and I really wanted to read it..."_

_"Well you could've at least asked to see it first, no need to steal."_

Brittany probably thought she was sending me an appropriate scolding look, but it only looked cute on her face and endeared me to her further. I quietly laughed at the irony of me stealing my own book from her hands in a market when I had the original copy in my computer.

_"I'm sorry Brittany, how about I'll lend it to you later and you can return it to me afterwards?"_

_"Okay…as long as you promise to let me borrow. Ya know I keep hearing about Sonata because my friends all love her stuff but I've never read it before so I thought it might be interesting to look at. You must really be her fan if you wanted that book so bad right?"_

_"Umm yeah, I love Sonata's books, they're really…good, yup that's exactly why."_

I fidgeted a little as her bright cerulean eyes bored into mine. Did she know it was me? What kind of answer was that Lopez? Wait how do you even describe yourself as a fan when you're the actual author? This must be some kind of karmic hell coming back to bite me in the ass, I swear. I quickly pulled out a few bills and shoved them in the teenager's face before shoving my items in the grocery bags.

_"Well it was nice talking to you Brittany, I hope next time we meet it'll be in a less hazardous way, bye now!"_

I was hoping to get out of there before Brittany had the chance to ask me any other questions, but of course the world was against me as she called my name the moment I reached the exit doors.

_"Santana wait! Wait you forgot something! Here, you left your book behind. I know you would've been really sad to leave it behind and I didn't want you to be sad."_

_"Yeah thanks, I can't believe I almost left it behind..."_

I sighed then laughed awkwardly at my predicament and went to grab the book from Brittany's hand when her own shot out to grab my wrist.

_"Hey Santana, promise to lend me the book soon?"_

I looked up at her earnest face and felt the soft but warm way her hand wrapped around my wrist. How could I even begin to deny this beautiful woman of anything? I smiled back as serenely as possible and laid my own palm atop hers and mustered the courage to answer back.

_"I promise Brittany, I read quickly so don't worry."_

My smile widened in response to her delighted giggle and I gave myself a mental pat on the back in accomplishing the amazing feat of making this stunning woman laugh. Before I could think of anything else to respond with, her soft hand left my wrist and gently tapped my cheek towards the side, I then felt the most wonderful feeling. Brittany's lips brushed across my cheek as the scent of light rain and roses alerted my senses to her close proximity. A breathy whisper into my ear almost put me in a catatonic state as the words 'Remember, you promised San' followed by a giggle left before I could respond back.

A few seconds passed by before I mumbled a quiet 'Kay, Bye…' into the air only to realize that the gorgeous blonde was long gone. Stupid stupid Lopez! I glance around to make sure Brittany really left when I chanced on the stupid cashier with his jaw unhinged and gawking at me. I scowl and threw up my middle finger in his direction before storming back out into the cold. By the time I was halfway back home, I realized the sheer absurdity of my actions, or in this case lack thereof. Did Santana Lopez have Any game at all?

I continued my brisk walk back trying to narrowly avoid the ice on the floor and kicking any leftover snow in frustration. I mean I didn't even get her number! Of course I could always Google her or just look up the local dance studio but it seemed a bit stalker-ish and I've had enough of those in my lifetime. I mean I could just frequent the market more often but the chances of seeing her again were kind of small and bumping into the horny teenager again was more likely. I even forgot to buy a pack of cigs from the market, fully stunned and derailed by the lovely blonde's actions. I popped into a store and picked up my vice including a few beers so that there was something to ease the embarrassment and stupidity out of my system.

Jamming my keys into the lock and opening my door, I grumbled some more at the unfair events surrounding my life. Finally a woman so picturesque I could hardly describe in words flirted with me and all I could do was stand there and do nothing. I angrily put away my groceries and stared down at my own book in annoyance. Sure the thing brought me loads of money but right now it was the bane of my existence. Why did it have to be one of mine that Brittany picked up anyway?

I threw the paperback onto my couch in frustration and ran my hands through my messy hair. Not only did I not get her number, I looked like shit and was lying on my ass when we met. What a super great night this has been. I popped open one of the beer bottles and grabbed my cigarettes and plopped down on the sofa to see what was on the T.V. My work was done for the week and my downtime included randomly switching channels until I landed on something interesting. While I lit up a cigarette and took a sip of my beer, I looked down at my book and scoffed at my own foolishness. Did I just end up buying my own goddamn book because I was too afraid Brittany might read it?

I reached out to touch the cover and traced the letters across the page. I remember having a hard time writing this one, being that I had just got out of a difficult relationship. I traced the title, 'Stuck in a Hourglass,' and reminisced about the long hours I spent crying, yelling and drinking away the problems life seemed to enjoy throwing at me. The book became one of my own personal best sellers; my readers really do love the angst, or at least in this case, my pain. Well Sonata Alpzen's pain at least.

Sipping on the bitter beer, I flipped through the pages of my past work and remembered the hardships leading to the product. On my casual perusal I glanced something that seemed out of ordinary on the back of the first page. What was that? My eyes widened and I hurriedly placed my beer on the coffee table in case I spilled it in my surprise. There right under my pseudonym printed in bold black ink was a little note.

'Hi Santana, did I spell it right? Sorry for writing here but I figured you wouldn't mind. Seeing as you forgot two things, I thought I might have to remind you instead.  
>#1 You left your book at the counter silly!<br>#2 And you totally forgot to ask for my number.  
>So here: 718-852-3115, try not to forget this time San.<br>xoxo Brittany P.  
>P.S. Made you promise to see me anyway didn't I? ;)<p>

I gawked at the note right under my name and wondered how this was possible. Was I just duped by a pair of bright blue eyes and a sweet smile? Oh epic FAIL indeed Lopez. I didn't know whether to be angry at being so easily manipulated or glad that I actually had her number. I ran my fingers a few times over her note and laughed at the realization that this was the first time anyone has ever autographed one of my books besides me, and then returned it. This really was some crazy coincidence. Figuring that now wouldn't be a good time to contact the blonde; I finished my beer and cigarette and proceeded to crash on the couch. Well Brittany P., the game is pretty much set, but the match has just begun.

* * *

><p>The next day probably started the same, if not for the growing anxiety at the bottom of my stomach. Or was it because I haven't eaten yet? Who knows? I cracked my already stiff neck from sleeping on the couch again and walked over to the kitchen to feed the belly monster. I checked my phone to figure out the time and wasn't surprised to find Quinn's number flashing back at me, that and the numerous missed calls from her in the early morning. Didn't that woman know by now that I only wake up after lunchtime?<p>

I grabbed one of the noodles I bought last night and poured hot water into it, sealing it off in the end with a fork and began my 3 minute wait. I figured I should call Quinn back to see what's up, at least to let her know I was still breathing. Plus the last time I ignored her, she threatened to send treasure trail over to sing at the top of her lungs outside my apartment until I came out. Needless to say, that was not a good day.

_"Santana, why didn't you call me sooner?"_

_"Hey Quinn, I'm not dead yet, thanks for asking."_

_"Bitch, I already figured that out, that's not why I'm calling."_

_"Okay…what do you want Q? This better not be some kind of lame attempt to make me write your vows or anything because there is no way I'm writing anything with the midget in mind. There is not enough money in the world you could pay me to write them."_

_"No, that's definitely not it, but I don't know why you're complaining, last I checked you weren't drowning in poverty, would it do you any harm to at least write something besides your books?"_

_"Yes Quinn, yes it would, it would hurt me a lot."_

_"Heartless bitch, anyway, I really need a favor, one of my bridesmaids can't make it to the wedding because her stupid baby is deciding to pop on that weekend so I need-"_

_"No."_

_"I'm not even finished asking, I just need you to-"_

_"NO. Whatever it is NO!"_

_"Look S, you know I don't ask you for a lot of things, I just need you to do a few things as a bridesmaid, nothing too drastic, it's not like you're the maid of honor. Just Please, I really need this to be perfect, it's my wedding Santana. I promise I won't ask you for anything else. Come on, when have I ever steered you wrong?"_

_"Goddamn you Q… I swear my next book better be translated into 20 languages and made into movie sequels!"_

_"I promise, it'll be like Harry Potter and Twilight never existed."_

_"Pff I wish. You owe me big time Fabray for this. Oh hey, been meaning to ask, when did you get my books into the local stores? I just saw a copy yesterday and I don't remember you saying it was being distributed to them."_

_"Oh yeah, I thought it would be good publicity to spread it around the locals, get more feedback, that kind of thing. Why? Was it placed next to the soap detergents or something? I mean I told them to put it out front, catches the eye more ya know?"_

_"Yeah, no I found it up by the cashier, don't worry about it."_

_"Why pray tell do you ask Ms. Alpzen?"_

_"Uhh…no reason, just curious is all, good work by the way, someone totally bought it."_

_"Yes I knew it! Suckers are born every minute! They always like to buy things off the shelf in the front!"_

_"Yeah…suckers. Anyway, if there's nothing else, I'm going back to my noodles, I'm hungry."_

_"You're lucky you work out as much as you do, or you could kiss that body of yours goodbye. But yeah, that's all for now, I'll let you know the details as things come up. Oh before I forget, as my bridesmaid you can't go stag, so bring a date. Bye now!"_

She hung up before I could even get a word in. Godammit Quinn! I can't believe she roped me into her wedding even more. I love Quinn like a sister but actually participating is going to make me do three things. Go crazy, sleep less than I already do, and throttle the shit out of Rachel Berry. Considering they need the bride alive that day, option three was out of the question. I walked back to my desk and began to angrily devour my curry flavored noodles, awesome; they never usually have this flavor. I slurped loudly as I did my usual internet surfing, catching up on emails and the like. Sometimes I checked on my fan sites, but rarely and only to see what my readers thought of my new book. Totally not stalling from dialing a certain blonde.

Calling Brittany now seemed a bit weird, I mean the girl probably is teaching a class or something, no need to bother her; I'll just call her later. Or text, yeah definitely texting would be better. Ugh what am I saying, I'm such a pansy sometimes I swear, plus this could be my chance, I need a date for Quinn's wedding in a month and god help me if I can't even ask a girl out on a date. Toughen up Lopez and call her already!

I quickly tapped in Brittany's number on my phone and hit call before I felt the nerves slam into me full force as I listened to the ringing. I let out a sigh of relief when someone picked up and heard faint laughter and music in the background.

_"Hello?"_

_"Oh hey, um this is uhh, Santana yeah, I don't know if you remember me but-"_

_"Of course I remember you silly! We totally met yesterday, I'm glad you got my message by the way."_

_"That was pretty sneaky of you Brittany, writing in my new book and all, what if I didn't like it hm?"_

_"Well I figured you wouldn't mind so much seeing as you called me, but if you want I can always buy you another one. Did you want another one of Sonata's books or the same one?"_

_"NO! I mean, no, I'm okay, I think I've got all of them now, but thanks anyway and no need to buy me anything, you're fine."_

_"Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself."_

_"Oh no that's not what I meant, I mean book wise."_

_"So I'm not fine?"_

_"No that's not what I meant either! I just…can we start over please?"_

I groaned at my lack of wit and smacked myself in the head for coming off as a total ass. Brittany's laughter wasn't helping either as her voice filtered back to me in affirmative.

_"So did I call at a bad time, are you teaching a class now?"_

_"Nope, I'm on my break so you're fine. We can both be fine now!"_

_"Ugh you are so not funny …"_

_"Aww don't be mad, I'm just teasing you."_

_"Anyway, I was wondering if you're busy later, I can lend you the book then."_

_"Wow, you already finished reading it in one night? You really weren't kidding when you said you're a quick reader."_

_"Oh yeah! Sure, definitely, quick reader, that's me alright…so later tonight?"_

_"Well I don't get off until around eight, but I'm absolutely free after that. Want to meet at the market place again?"_

_"Yeah sure, I'll bring the book then."_

_"Oh don't forget to bring your fine self too Santana!"_

_"So not funny…I'll see you later."_

I closed the phone and grinned into the air, now all I had to do was get ready and make sure not to make a fool out of myself. I slid a cigarette out of the box and smiled at my sudden bout of good fortune, Santana Lopez got herself a date, an absolutely hot one at that.

* * *

><p>Hello readers! So its been a while since I've posted any new stories and I do apologize for that. New readers, welcome to my weird world, enjoy your stay lol!My now completely dead computer decided to crap out on me and erase all stories I had written beforehand. Thus a basic summation and reason for why there is a new and quirky story. Its not meant to be long considering I do actually have something else planned in mind so I hope you enjoy it for what it is. Read lightly and enjoy to your heart's content :). Oh and if you have any suggestions or just feel like yelling at me for my tardiness in updating, you can post commentsreview here or visit me at 'whatistheretoponderabout' on tumblr. There is where you'll find my ramblings and reasonings. Be sure to tell me what you think and I hope you stick with me through it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Shirts, pants, dress, where the hell did all my clean clothes go? I continued my search in my walk in closet, or in this case, the clothing marsh of no return, scrounging around for any decent looking ensemble for tonight. Okay, so technically tonight wasn't a date, but there was no way Brittany was going to see me again in my 'Oliver Twist' rags. The only problem is, there's a shit ton of clothes and none of them are clean. Upon speculation, I really need to wash my clothes more often.

The walk in closet was a gift from myself after the success of the third book, that and all the subsequent shopping sprees I splurged on when at the mall. I do actually have to wear something snazzy to those formal book publishing events now and then, and plus, what girl doesn't want to look pretty, right? Now where is that damned green dress? Pretty sure I haven't worn it yet…Ah ha, eureka! Found you. Okay, now all I need is that jacket. Where could it possibly be?

I shove some more clothes aside and wade into the messy domain of my full closet. I could've sworn when I saw the schematics of the closet it was way bigger. I mean Quinn said I should have bought a bigger place but I like my decent sized apartment. It was probably cheaper to build a walk in closet than get some penthouse near the park anyway. Although, now that I think about it, I should have just invested in a maid. I wonder if I could get any of my friends to clean for me instead.

Getting frustrated and pissed, I immediately grab a jacket off the rack instead and shove the mess to the side, remembering to bring the rest to a Laundromat later on. I pull on some leggings to guard against the bitter cold winds and throw on a few more layers, just in case old man winter decided to snow on my parade. Checking around, I notice I haven't really been keeping my place clean either. Normally I'm a bit of a neat freak, but I haven't had the time to clean and sort shit out. Maybe I'll do it later, after my date.

Wait, no, scratch that. Not a date just a meeting, that's all. No big deal, right? I sigh despondently and began to pick up a few things off the floor and put them in their proper place. I have a couple of hours before meeting Brittany so I suppose now would be a good time to start on the cleaning. At least it might help my brain process what I could say or do when I meet the pretty blonde. Besides, I like to be prepared with at least some sort of mental script in my head beforehand in case I stutter or forget my words. It's not like I can just pull note cards out of my boobs and read verbatim throughout our conversations. Or can I?

I begin to shove all the dirty clothes in hamper bags and shovel the loose notes I have for new stories littered all over the floor into a neat pile. I get a bit frustrated at times and carried away, thus the papers all over the floor, courtesy of a small temper tantrum. I crack open all the windows to allow the draft to come in, freshening up my apartment and airing out any lingering scents left in my home. Quinn would be proud, she always did get a little testy when I don't clean up after myself. She even wonders how I get girls this way.

Well I'll have her know, Santana Lopez gets girls just fine, clean home or not. Totally not my fault if the girls all seem to have one interest in common, my money. At least this time Brittany doesn't know who I am. I wonder if that's going to be a problem, I mean she's obviously a nice girl, maybe she wasn't even flirting with me. Maybe she really just wanted to read my book. Or maybe she thought I was some charity case and took pity on me. It definitely didn't look like I was pulling out the big bucks, what with me walking around and stocking up on a month's supply of cup noodles.

I glance up at my reflection in the full length mirror and scowl at my own image. When did I get so doubtful of my own self? I growl and immediately straighten up my back, glaring back at my own image in the mirror. I have nothing to be worried about. I am Santana Lopez, bestselling author of the Songbird series, hottest chick on the block, and the girl currently wearing different colored leggings? I widen my eyes at my own reflection as I catch the vivid green and red stockings rolled up over my legs.

How did I not notice the Christmas tree that was my body staring back at me? I let out a small screech and rip them both off before throwing them angrily into the hamper. How could I miss seeing what I was wearing? I really must be more tired than I thought if I didn't even see the walking monstrosity that was my wardrobe for the evening. I almost looked like Berry for Christ sakes and that would just not do. I shake my head silently and sit down on my bed, trying to relax and process the thoughts currently running around my head easier. Or in this case a very beautiful girl dancing across the regions of my psyche. Her long toned legs flitting across a stage, her beautiful golden hair whipping in motion along with the music that only she seemed to be able to hear.

I lay down on my bed and kick my bare legs back and forth, imagining in my mind's eye how Brittany would be on a stage, dancing. My imagination follows along as I close my mind and paint the scene behind my eyelids in wonderful colors and pictures. I smile and watch Brittany continue her performance, now with faceless backup dances and various props. I imagine the soft but pulsing music flowing through the air, guiding her motions and movements. She was so beautiful, moving across the stage and bringing life back to what I assume use to be a blank canvass. Brittany was art in motion.

I was suddenly jolted awake by the loud ringing on my night stand which led to me taking a few seconds to orient myself back to my surroundings. Well my imagination certainly has been vivid these days, great for books, horrible for real life. I glance over at the offending noise and notice the little messaging icon blinking back at me. I quickly flip myself off the bed and pad over to pick up my phone and check who the sender was.

_Brittany P.  
>Sent at 7:45pm<em>

_Hey I'm going to be there in 15 minutes, see you soon ;)._

Oh shit, I'm going to be late! I shoot my clock a quick glance and nearly trip in the scramble to my vanity table. I quickly apply the bare minimum of makeup and rush back towards my closet to see if there is anything I can substitute for the leggings. How did I not notice time passing by so fast? I mean, I only closed my eyes for a second! Oh, my life keeps getting better and better, I swear. I can't see anything worth using and curse myself for stuffing half of my clothes in the hamper already. I throw on some socks and run, sliding into the side of the computer table in my haste to get to the front door and pull my boots on. I wince at the telltale crash of my body slamming into the table brings me straight to the ground. Great, that's going to be a big bruise later on. I must really like falling on my ass if this keeps on happening.

I hurriedly spring back up and rush through the process of throwing my coat on, ignoring the pain in my side and getting out the door as soon as possible. I make sure to lock the door and tear down the staircase, foregoing the elevator and breeze by the doorman before he can even greet me. I feel like something is missing but am already late so I brush it off for later. I figure if I run to the market, I will only be about 5 minutes late and possibly won't make a complete ass of myself again. I sprint down the street and mentally gave myself a pat on the back for wearing boots instead of the heels because even though they would've made my ass look great, it wouldn't have helped if my face was eating pavement.

* * *

><p>By the time I reach the market, my body is hyperventilating and the stitch in my side was making it hard to breathe properly. Guess those cigarettes really do kill your lung capacity. I walk slowly towards the door, figuring Brittany was already inside and hoped to hell that I wasn't too late. I stumble in past the automatic sliding doors and quickly look around trying to spot the flash of blonde from last night. Instead I catch a glance of the same pimply teenager from before heading toward me. His eyes already tell me he must've seen what I was wearing and finding any means possible in trying to get my attention. Well it must be his lucky day because I'm tired from running and am in a piss ass mood from already being late, so him trying to come onto me right now would be like a lamb to a slaughter house. I grin at him in anticipation. He must've taken it as a good sign because he smiled widely back and hurried towards me.<p>

"_Hi, what can I help you with, ma'am?"_

"_Ah hi. Actually, I'm not sure what I want yet."_

"_Oh well, that's a shame. Are you sure? You don't look familiar; you mustn't be from the neighborhood. Maybe I can help you out? And I'm John, by the way."_

Stupid kid as stupid does. I can very well see your name, it's pinned where your man boobs are located. Hmm, so he doesn't remember me, well, time to have a little fun then.

"_Oh maybe you're right. These small markets all look the same to me after a while. Actually I do need a little help Jason, holding all those items gets a little tiring sometimes."_

I smile widely at him and bat my eyelashes a few times just in case, noticing that he didn't even correct me calling him by another name.

"_Of course, anything you'd like miss. I can help you find whatever you need, I'm your man."_

"_Oh that's so sweet of you, Jeffrey. That's great because I need quite a bit of stuff, do you mind carrying things for me? A strong guy like you must work out, right?"_

I walk past him and gesture vaguely at him to pick up a basket then walk quickly to the items I'm already picturing in my mind. This is gonna be good.

"_Hey Josh can you grab those tampons and pads for me, thanks."_

"_Uhh which ones?"_

"_Just all of them. Sometimes my time of the month is super crazy and it just gets everywhere. Oh hey look, athletes feet medicine. God my feet have been itching ALL day, like you wouldn't believe. Oh, can you be a dear and also pick up that Vagisil Screening Kit. You know, just in case."_

I give him a sly wink as I quickly move on, stopping him from saying anything that might deter me from my fun. I continue my perusal of items and chuck anything of interest behind me, not checking if he caught it or not. Anything that had the words antifungal and bacteria were also carelessly tossed at him as I round the corner and was about to move onto the next aisle. Before I can continue my torture I feel a sharp yank from the side and am pulled away before I can squeeze out a word. The firm grip on my hand brought back the déjà vu of meeting Brittany and I glance up in time to notice her pull me straight out the door and into the cold air. I don't know whether to be happy she found me, or annoyed at her for ending my fun so soon.

"_You're late."_

"_What the hell? Jeez, way to ruin my fun and all, I was totally going to make him stick his head in a freezer for an hour!"_

"_We were supposed to meet 10 minutes ago and you're late."_

I wince and sigh, remembering my earlier reasons for running late and sober up enough to look chastised at her stern face. God, I can be such an ass sometimes.

"_I'm sorry Brittany, I just…I lost track of time, and I really was running to meet you, I just got distracted by what's his face for a bit. I am sorry though."_

"_I saw you."_

"_Hmm, you saw me?"_

"_Yeah, I saw you come in. I was waiting for you to walk over and say hi to me but then that guy came over and you started talking to him. I thought…well I thought you forgot we were meeting or something."_

I knuckled myself in the head with my fist as I grumbled a little at how awkward the situation had become. If only I wasn't so lost in my own thoughts, I would've realized that Brittany had spotted me the moment I walked in.

"_Oh God, jeez. I'm so sorry, I really was coming to meet you first. I was already even dressed and then I cleaned a bit but I must've taken a nap or something because the next thing I knew you texted me. Then I realized I was late so I ran over here as fast as I can but then I noticed I wasn't wearing the right leggings so I had to change and then I crashed into the table. But I mean I was totally coming to see you. I knew I was late so I ran here but when I got here that kid came up so I thought I would have a little fun and-"_

"_Santana."_

"_Yeah, what?"_

"_You're rambling."_

"_Oh, oh I'm sorry. God I keep saying sorry. But I mean I am sorry, about being late and all. Sorry."_

I try to look as apologetic as possible but I wasn't sure if it would work or not since I haven't apologized sincerely in a long time. I figured it worked when Brittany's face changed and a rueful grin and chuckle followed my statement.

"_It's alright, relax. I'm not mad. I just thought you forgot about me, that's all. But I can see now that's not the case. You look great by the way."_

I watch as she looks me over slowly from top to bottom and grins at what must've been a dumbfounded look on my face. I open and close my mouth, hoping some kind of explanation or at least that a reprimand would flow from my lips but I can only imitate a carp in water. I clear my throat loudly and turn my face away from her knowing eyes and I suddenly shiver from the chill, or was it the look that Brittany was giving me?

"_Hey, you're shivering, are you cold?"_

"_I uhh, maybe, just a little. We've been standing out here for a bit I think."_

"_Oh yeah, sorry about that, I guess we can both be sorry now. Here, I know a great diner around the corner, they open late so we could grab some food and warm up, okay?"_

Without letting go of my hand, she pulls me slowly towards the end of the street and into the establishment. The moment I set foot in the restaurant, I am instantly assailed by the aromatic smell of late night foods, brewing coffee, and the small buzz of workers and patrons drifting in the air. It reminded me of a scene I wrote before, a romantic meeting at a restaurant, a chance encounter between two people and the connections made.

I can't remember sitting down but I must've gotten there somehow because now I was seated across from a rosy cheeked angel who was yet to release my hand as she slowly rubbed her thumb across my cold knuckles. I was about to speak when a cheery waitress drops by and places two menus down. I extract my fingers from her hands and ignore the pout Brittany sends my way as I turn then smile and request coffee to start. I grab a menu to avoid looking at Brittany who continues to cutely pout and squint her eyes in my direction. Not being able to take it anymore, I place the menu down and sigh.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Brittany come on, you're been squinting at me for the past five minutes, I'm surprised there isn't a hole in my face yet."_

"_Do you like him?"_

"_What? Like who?"_

"_John, I saw you talking to him and I didn't want to interrupt or anything if you liked him…"_

"_Who the hell is John?"_

Brittany leans back and takes on a more contemplative look as I watch her blue eyes flicker, secretly turning the cogs in her mind. I watch her in confusion and tilt my head to the side, showing my puzzlement. Not being able to stand under her gaze, I cut into our silence with my favorite word.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Brittany, why would you ask me if I liked a person that I don't even know?"_

"_You're being serious?"_

"_Definitely not kidding."_

It was then that I watch as she bursts out into laughter and shakes her head widely side to side while pointing a finger at me. Not wanting to attract any attention, I slide down my seat and try to shush her into silence at the same time. When Brittany finally stops shaking from laughing so hard, she quirks an eyebrow at me and giggles.

"_Santana… the poor kid who had to lug around your interesting shopping items, his name is John."_

"_No it isn't, wasn't it like Joseph or something like that?"_

She actually giggles again at me and pulls me closer by the hand trying to convey her need to whisper something to me. I blush a little and lean my body forward over the table, trying to get closer when the waitress suddenly pops up next to us. I shift loudly back in surprise and quickly tried to cover my actions by glancing back down to my menu and ignore the weird looks I must be receiving. We order our food quickly and she leaves us alone again to our conversations.

"_So you uhh, why are you asking if I liked that kid or not?"_

"_Well, because I wanted to make sure you didn't like anyone yet."_

I smirk and slyly ask why she didn't want me to like anyone.

"_Because you're really pretty and I totally want you to like me first."_

I smile widely at her compliment and can't help but preen a little at my own vanity. Santana Lopez is smoking hot, even while food shopping. Score one for Lopez!

"_Thank you, I figured I needed to show a better side of me tonight considering the debacle that was the last time we met."_

Brittany laughs and smirks back at me, understanding immediately what I mean by our first meeting and my atrocious attire. I shuffle a little under her smile and wonder when the waitress was coming back soon with our food.

"_So Santana, not to change the subject, but it doesn't seem like you have much on you, don't you think you're missing something? Oh wait; you totally forgot to bring the book didn't you?"_

I knew I was forgetting something! Jesus Lopez, when did you become so forgetful? You're such a spaz.

"_Oh God! Shit. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot, I mean I was in a hurry and I totally forgot to put it in my bag. Can't believe I forgot about it. Jeez, what's wrong with me?"_

I start to panic and shake my head at my own forgetfulness. What really is wrong with me these days? Usually I'm more put together and this just really isn't how I go about my life.

"_Easy, easy San, it's okay. I don't mind. You could bring it to me next time, its fine, honestly."_

"_Oh wait, who says there's going to be a next time?"_

"_Well what should I think? You suddenly forgetting the main reason for our get together. I'm wondering now if You're the one trying to get me to see you again, Santana."_

I splutter at her retort and am about to counter back when the waitress finally deems it her time to interrupt me. Bitch had great timing didn't she? I send her my signature glare and watch her take a small step back out of fear. Perfect, I still got it. I can't help my mean streaks; they make me who I am. With our food finally placed down, the woman departs with a quickness only seen in the wilds and leaves us to our meal.

I secretly check out the after work outfit Brittany was sporting and wonder about my own attire. Was I a bit overdressed? Brittany's look consisted of baggy sweats, some loose work out shirts and used sneakers. A woman who looks like she easily just got off work to meet a friend. Was I coming off as too desperate? I mean, she did compliment me but you can tell I obviously put some thought into the way I dressed tonight. I'm immediately startled out of my thoughts when Brittany directs a question at me.

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_Honestly? Just how much I'm coming off as a total loser right now."_

"_Now why would you say that?"_

"_I just…I thought that this was a uhh…nothing, you know what, let's just eat."_

Cutting the conversation short and minimizing my own embarrassment, I begin shoveling my dinner into my mouth in a hurry. I swear its nights like this that I wish I was back in my place watching crappy television and eating microwavable foods.

The food is surprisingly good for a late night diner and the rest of the night's conversation is kept to an easy flow. We focus on talking about our likes and dislikes, the random happenings in the city, mostly general topics. We definitely veer away from any other embarrassing or intimate questions, at least in my case. I find myself pleasantly enjoying the random facts and stories about Brittany's everyday life. From the adventures on the subway to the daily conversations she has with strangers on the streets. There was just something very refreshing about Brittany, very akin to a splash of cold water on a hot summer day.

We chat into the night until closing time when the poor waitress has to come back and slides the receipt towards Brittany, keeping well away from my side. I try to grab the receipt out of Brittany's hand before she can take it but only manage to latch onto the top half of it instead. I shake my head at her, silently telling her to release the paper as I pull it closer to my side. I don't realize that she has the same idea until a small tug of war commences. As our battle intensifies we are literally pulling our arms back and forth. Tired of the gameplay, I pull as hard as I can, to only end up with half of the ripped bill.

"_That did not just happen. Brittany, why didn't you just give me the check?"_

"_Well why didn't you give it to me? I got it first."_

"_Technically I asked you out, so naturally I would pay."_

"_Yeah but I never said you have to. So I'm going to pay for it."_

"_This is stupid, I was late too, so just let me."_

"_Well I wrote in your book, so you need to let me."_

We try to stare each other down until finally we both break out into laughter and agree to go dutch instead. Without me realizing, Brittany somehow slipped her hand into mine again and pulls me back out into the chilly night air. I try to pull my jacket closed but fail to do so with only one hand when I walk forward and bump into Brittany's back ahead of me.

"_Hey why'd you stop?"_

"_You're cold. Here let me button that for you."_

I watch as Brittany's hands come up and start slowly pushing the buttons all the way back up to my neck. She takes her time in readjusting my scarf and lingers near my face, pushing aside stray tendrils of hair.

"_I had a really fun time tonight Santana, even if you were late and I totally thought you were going to ditch me for John. You know you did seem to be the cougar type, I can see why you find pimply teenage boys so attractive."_

_"Ha ha, you're so funny. Let's see if you get the book back now Ms. Smarty Pants."_

_"Kidding kidding, relax San, I'm just joking. But I have to let you know though; tonight isn't a date, okay?"_

Ouch. It really wouldn't hurt that badly if Brittany's hands weren't still continuously running across my neck. Having just shut me down, you would think the girl would at least give me a little space. Not being able to stand it anymore, I pull away from her hands and take a few steps back to breathe in the cold bitter air instead.

"_Uh yeah that's cool, no biggie. I mean I had a good time too, we should definitely do it again, that way I can finally lend you that book I guess."_

I laugh harshly into the wind. Half because I was bitter, and the other because I was naïve enough to let my mind think this was anything but a dinner between friends. I shuffle my feet waiting for the right moment to excuse myself and sigh, today was just a whirlwind of caustic events and bad outcomes.

"_Look I'm just going to head out then, I'll let you know when you can pick up-"_

"_You didn't let me finish. I said tonight wasn't a date, and it isn't. I just really wanted to see you again Santana, I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like I want to spend as much time being __near you as possible. And if you'll let me, I want to take you out on a real date next time, preferably one where we're both dressed up. But since I'm asking this time, you totally have to let me treat you."_

* * *

><p><em>"So how was it?"<em>

_"None of your damn business Queen Fabgay."_

_"Bitch please, you did not call me just to talk about the various ways in which to ruin my wedding. Now out with it or I'm secretly changing your ringtone to one of my fiancé's lovely rendition of Streisand songs."_

_"You wouldn't dare!"_

_"Try me Santitty Lespez."_

_"Quinn, that's not even offensive cause you know how much I loves me some-"_

_"Alright whatever, so tell me then. Who's this supermarket girl you mentioned in passing?"_

_"It's nothing, just someone whom I talked to, maybe will continue seeing, that's all."_

_"So should I check yes on Lopez with 1 guest at my wedding?"_

_"That is a maybe, we'll see, she's smart, funny and pretty. Who knows."_

_"San...does she know who you are?"_

_"Uhh not really. She saw my book at the market though, she totally was going to buy it. She did mention she hasn't read any of my stuff before so I think I'm okay."_

_"Well, I mean now that she bought your book, do you think there might be a chance she'll find out? Sonata Alpzen really isn't that hard to decipher into Santana Lopez, just saying."_

_"Uhh technically, she didn't buy my book, actually she doesn't even have it. I do."_

_"Hows that possible? You just said she was about to buy it."_

_"Yeah...well about that, I caught her looking and freaked so I kinda just bought it instead."_

_"..."_

_"Quinn?"_

_"Wait. Let me get this straight. Supermarket girl made you, Santana Lopez aka Sonata Alpzen, buy your own book?"_

_"Yes, well I mean no. I just...screw you Quinn."_

Ending my phone call with Quinn's laughing voice echoing in my ear, I lay down on my bed and think about the last time I saw Brittany. After agreeing to wait for Brittany's call to set up a date, we walked slowly hand in hand towards the end of the street where we stood and smiled shyly at each other. Neither of us wanted to break the tranquil and easy atmosphere but knowing that the night had to end. I decided to be the one to break our silence by tugging gently on the hand intertwined with mine. After catching her attention, I pulled up her hand and placed it against my cheek, melting at the warmth radiating from her soft palm on my face. I smile back up into her clear blue eyes and mouthed the word 'Bye' before turning around and waving as I made my way home. The night definitely wasn't the date that I expected it to be but it sure turned out to be an interesting chain of events.

* * *

><p>AN: New chapter yay! This story is slowly but surely being outlined in my brain. I've been able to salvage a story that I was working on before so I will probably post that one up in a few weeks. I'm deciding to follow that one more closely than Novela just because I was working on the other one first. But fret not, I don't do things half assed and I will for sure try to continuously update this story until I am dead. So I hope you all enjoy reading, review me and let me know what you think. Drop by my tumblr and say hey while you're at it :) that or you can secretly curse me out about my inability to be consistent with my writing xD. Ciao!

Oh and before I forget, yay for NY state legalizing gay marriage! Brittana weddings All around!


	3. Chapter 3

"_No Q. I don't need anything, look I'm fine really. You don't have to worry. And no I am not doing this on purpose to avoid talking to you and the midget. Yes I know I have to show up for the fitting soon. Look, I didn't ask to come down with a throat infection."_

"_I know, but still, you know it's probably all that smoke you inhale. I told you to quit already, why won't you listen?"_

"_There's nothing wrong with smoking, I don't even do it often, besides it helps me focus on my work. Considering your job depends on my work, you should thank the tobacco companies for paying for your high end wedding by the way."_

"_Be that as it may, you know it's the winter time, you should've taken better care of yourself. Or at least find someone who could put up with your shit more than I do. You're my best friend S; you know I care about you."_

"_Yeah I know, I don't mean to be ungrateful, I guess I'm just pissed about today is all. I was supposed to go on a date but I had to cancel because I woke up feeling like shit."_

"_Oh that's right…you and the supermarket girl. How's that going by the way?"_

"_Good we've been texting back and forth and we were going to set up something for tonight but unfortunately I got kicked in the face with this. Hey I don't think I can keep talking, it's starting to hurt me like a bitch. If anything I'll text you later okay?"_

"_Yeah sure, drink lots of fluids and take some medicine Santana, god knows you seriously sound like a man right now."_

"_Hey some people find my voice sexy alright. But yeah thanks mom, I'll do all those things later."_

"_Hope you get well soon Satan."_

"_Enjoy the rest of your miserable life chained to the hunchback of Notre Dame Quinn!"_

I end our call before Quinn can reply back and flop back down onto my bed, bouncing all or most of the random tissues I threw around before. Not only does my throat hurt like hell, I seem to have caught a cold also, curse my bad luck and timing. Of all the damn days I could be getting sick, it had to be today. Any other weekday would be fine, but no, god likes to play jokes on me and would rather I get terribly sick on the day I was supposed to have a date with Brittany.

With my body aching and sore muscles I hadn't known were even part of my body; I roll over to the garbage pail and cough loudly enough to dislodge some phlegm of questionable color. I groan in pain as the throbbing in my throat pulse achingly through my neck and have to blink past a few pain filled tears in my eyes. Why me? Today was supposed to be a great day and now I'm stuck at home being sick with nothing to do, especially with no Brittany. Today sucks like shit.

I squint at my phone as the telltale sign of a message is received and wonder what else Quinn could want. It wasn't like I was bailing on her throughout the whole wedding process, just the parts where I am tempted to strangle Berry. Quinn did make me a bridesmaid so I should be getting along with the other girls and future Berry-Fabray. Or whatever their name is going to be. Plus today was just supposed to be a get together, a little pre-bridal party mixer so to speak. I was going to try to get out of it anyway so I suppose there is one good thing that came out of me getting sick. I reach over to my night stand and press the few buttons opening up my message box to see who it is.

I couldn't be more surprised to find a sweet message from the girl I've thought about all week long. I feel bad enough for waking up like crap and cancelling our date. Brittany said she didn't mind but I could tell she is a bit disappointed that we wouldn't meet today. I didn't know what could be worse, telling Brittany I couldn't go out today or actually painfully trying to get out of bed and pretend I was alright enough to go, this all happened before I finally gave up and called to cancel.

_Brittany P.  
>Sent at 2:43pm<em>

_Hey are you feeling any better? Sorry to hear about you getting sick. Don't worry though; we can always reschedule our date for the next time. Do you want me to get you anything?_

_Santana L.  
>Sent at 2:45pm<em>

_Hey, I am so sorry, I really didn't mean for this to happen. I was really looking forward to our date. Did I mention I was sorry? I'm okay now but I think I have to stop by the market again for some medicine, I think I ran out._

_Brittany P.  
>Sent at 2:46pm<em>

_Don't go out. Where do you live? I'll bring you some medicine. I'm free for the rest of the day so you don't have to worry._

Before I could even send a text out telling her not to trouble herself and that I could get up just fine, I saw another text following the one before.

_Brittany P.  
>Sent at 2:47pm<em>

_Don't argue. You're sick. Let me take care of you ;)._

I smirk at the cheekiness of the girl and figure why the hell not, I send her my address, throwing all caution to the wind and not bothering to care if she is going to stalk me. My imagination goes wild as my delusional sick self begins playing with the thought of Brittany popping over with some soup and spoon feeding me some. Brittany would blow onto the soup to cool it off before carefully placing it into my mouth and staying by my side until I feel better. Ah how nice life would be with a doting sweet girl taking care of me. I suddenly pop open my eyes in alarm. Wait a minute. Brittany is going to be here, in my apartment, seeing me in all my messy glory. Oh shit.

I kick off my comforter and scramble around my bedroom, grab as many dirty tissues as possible to then stuff them into my garbage bin. I may be sick but Brittany is going to be here soon and there is no way I am going to let her see me as a slob, sick or not. I begin feebly pushing things into drawers and throwing things back into my closet. I check if my room is at least presentable and take a quick swivel around to see if anything needed to be put away. The motion did not help me because soon after I felt a bit dizzy and have to sit down on my bed for a bit. I massage my spinning head for a while and curse at my own weak and foolish nature.

Waiting for the headache to go away, I sigh and decide I should check the rest of the other rooms in the apartment just in case. The bathroom is fine and holds nothing of importance so I gaze around my living room for anything out of the ordinary. I already cleaned the apartment beforehand on a whim so everything seems to be tidy and clean. Wait. Oh shit. Oh god. My awards! Oh my god! How could I forget the awards hanging off my walls?

I quickly grab all the plaques off the wall and anything else remotely linking me to my books and shove them in the linen closet. I figure that leaving the random Sonata Alpzen product would be fine considering I am a supposed "fan" so I leave the many copies of the books on the shelf in my room alone. The random pictures of various famous people with me in them also had to go. I couldn't be working up a sweat fast enough with my impression of speedy Gonzalez running across the living room trying to remember if I left any evidence behind. I hear the chirp of my phone in the bedroom and rush towards it like a mad women knowing who it is.

_Brittany P.  
>Sent at 3:15pm<em>

_Hey San, I don't really know what kind of medicine you need, should I just get them all? Text me back as soon as you get this. Also John says hi by the way ;)._

Oh screw Johan, who cares about that kid anyway. I quickly text back a litany of various cold, flu and cough medicine just in case one of them didn't work. I have a very particular dislike for any liquid medicine and remembered to note that to Brittany as well. I just don't like the taste of them; they all have some distinct horrible aftertaste. It is just nasty. I continue my perusal of my home for anything that screams my alter ego. A passing fancy struck me while I'm hiding certain papers regarding my line of work, what instead of being an author, I actually did something cool? Like a superhero perhaps? Sonata Alpzen, loitering troublemaker by day, super hero crime fighter by night, I laugh at my own thoughts.

I walk to my work area and begin to lock and secure everything on my computer in case Brittany finds it in her to be curious. I let my mind continue to wander off in my fantasy land, giggling at the preposterous notion of me being a superhero and also at the insanity of which my sickness is wreaking havoc on my mind. Being sick really does make you a bit crazy. I finish up on the computer and sit down for a bit, thinking about anything else that might come up that could perhaps out me. Obviously I can't change the fact that I live in pretty nice digs, but I could always chalk that up to parental help. Besides that everything seems to be good and I hope to god Brittany doesn't find anything suspicious. I'm pretty sure she isn't the type of girl who likes being lied to. Though technically I didn't lie, but I mean, who really pays attention to the nitty gritty of words anyway.

* * *

><p>Maybe the sickness is getting to me or my daydreams are going wild, but I finally realize the doorbell had been buzzing for the past few seconds incessantly. Oh shit! I stumble my way to the intercom and press the button to speak.<p>

_Ms. Lopez? There is a young lady here who says she knows you._

I hear a loud 'Hi San!' in the background and can only imagine her also waving at my doorman not realizing I couldn't see her just yet.

_Yeah thanks George, send her up please._

_Its Geoffrey ma'am but yes, I will send her on up._

_Thanks Gene._

I quickly check the full length mirror making sure I don't look too bad, if I am going to be sick for awhile, then I am going to rock this look as much as possible. I dishevel my hair a bit more to make it seem salon worthy and pinch my cheeks a few times to put a little color back into my pallid face. I check my body a few more times before hearing the doorbell ring and walking over to open the door. I take a deep breath before placing my hand on the knob and turning it.

My immediate thoughts focus on the fact that I can't breathe and end when Brittany somehow takes a lunge into my body with such force that I almost fall backwards before steadying and maintaining my balance. Just as quickly as it happened, the warmth and smell of the beautiful girl left my presence as Brittany jumps back and I can finally take a good look at her. She somehow still manages to look radiant in her winter garb and windblown cheeks. Her long hair the color of wheat was kept in place by a large knit hat and her hands are covered with mitts sporting little ducks in a pond on them.

Brittany is the epitome of cuteness personified. This girl look and feels like a bright sunny day, making it much easier for me to smile back at her winsome face. I quickly usher her into the warm apartment and set about taking her jacket and outer layers despite her protest. Brittany is a guest, and no guest of mine can go without some Lopez hospitality. I busy myself hanging her clothes while discreetly watching her from the side. Her obvious puzzlement of my spacious apartment is cute if I wasn't already stressing and running through a million scenarios in which my wealthy lifestyle could be covered up. I figure a half-truth would be my best bet in all things.

"_My parents passed away a while ago and left me a good chunk of money, if that's what you're wondering. As you can tell, I spent a good part of it on this crazy crib."_

"_Ahhh I get it, well the guy downstairs reminds me of Chuck the neighborhood hobo. I just thought he lived in the lobby. He's your doorman right? Nice place though Santana."_

"_Thanks, I'll be sure to let the doorman know he can continue his job in a cardboard box instead of at the desk Britt. So what did you get me?"_

"_Oh well I wasn't sure what to get you but I basically just got one of everything. Minus the liquid medicine of course you big baby."_

"_Hey now…I just don't like the taste of it that's all. No need to call me names and such. Besides I'm the sick one, shouldn't you be taking pity on me? I could be dying!"_

I throw my hand onto my head and strike a pose to exaggerate my weak and sick condition. I watch as Brittany laughs at my antics and I can't help but laugh loudly along with her, her smile is too infectious. I should know better though when a cough comes right up my throat when I laugh and I lean onto the armrest of the couch to get it out of my system. I feel the same warm hand from before slowly rubbing my back and easing me into the seats instead, I point towards the kitchen when asks where the water boiler is located. I sigh and lean my head back when the coughing ceases and I can finally breathe a bit easier.

I feel a warm glass of something press into my hand and I bring it to my lips and sip slowly. The warm water eases me a little and I relax a bit more only to get nervous when Brittany sits herself next to me. I slowly tilt my head towards her and I quirk an eyebrow at her look of concern and worry. I reach out my hand to her forehead and smooth the little wrinkle lines indented there from her facial expressions. I let my hand trail down to her jawline and marvel at the smooth skin beneath my palm, I press my thumb lightly into her cheeks and try to rub the frown away from her mouth.

"_You look more beautiful if you smile Brittany, please don't frown."_

"_Such sweet words from somehow who only seconds before sounded like they were dying."_

"_Aww, you wouldn't mourn me if I died? Woe is me; you pain me with your harsh words fair maiden!"_

Brittany lightly punches me on the shoulder before taking the bag of medicine and placing the contents on the coffee table. I hum a little at the assortment of cough medicine and other medicinal products. Brittany sure is thorough in her purchase; it really did look like she got one of each. I turn over a few of them, checking labels and making sure I fit the symptoms along with instructions. The only thing I realize after checking over all the medicine boxes is that all of them were for nighttime usage. I puzzle over this and look over to my companion's side to see if she saw the same coincidence. The sheepish look that Brittany is sporting is all I need to see as I shake my head lightly at the woman and wonder how she could only buy drowsy medicine.

"_Please don't be mad Santana…"_

"_Well I don't know what to say Britt…either you really want to drug me or this is some weird sort of first date that I've never heard of."_

"_First, this is still not a first date, you're sick and I just want to make sure you get better so we can go on a real one. Second, I'm not drugging you, John said the best medicine is where you get a good night's rest and you seem to really need it so I got the ones for nighttime only."_

"_You sure you weren't trying to drug me __with Jos__é__'s__ advice so when I finally knock out, you can have your wicked, wicked way with me? I mean I totally don't mind, but it'll be great if I am actually awake when you take advantage of me first."_

"_Santana! God, here I am trying to help and you're just making fun."_

"_Aww you know I'm kidding. I am grateful Brittany, thank you, you really didn't have to come all this way and buy me medicine. I do also need the rest so buying all this was very thoughtful of you, but I guess I just wanted to stay awake a bit longer now that you're here. I mean you don't have to stay, I don't want to get you sick and you probably have a lot of other things to do then take care of me."_

"_It's okay San, I told you I am going to take care of you and that is what I intend to do. Besides if you get me sick, you could buy me medicine too, that way you can return the favor. And I have no plans for the rest of the day so I would love to stay and hang out. Well at least for as long as you're awake I guess."_

We smile goofily at each other before settling into a quiet silence. I continue fingering the various medicine boxes before settling on a label I recognize. I easily squeeze out the tablets and stare them down, wondering if I should take them now since I feel horrible, or maybe wait it out so I could be more alert with Brittany later on. I shake my head a little when I begin to daydream about the Matrix scenario with Neo and the pills. Definitely deciding that I am probably already scrambled in the head from being sick, I pop the two small pills and chug it down with the rest of the water.

Brittany stands up immediately and pries the glass from my hands to refill and place back on the table. I lean back onto the sofa and try to figure out how to resist the effects of the drug which I'm sure will kick in a few minutes from now. I look over at Brittany when she sits by my side again and give her a lopsided smile before shutting my eyes and breathing in. The smell of lavender reaches my nose and I grin when I feel Brittany's hands against my face again, the small kneading movements of her fingers press against my forehead in a slow and soft massage. I sink a bit deeper into the couch with my body so that I face her before leaning more forward, letting Brittany have access to all parts of my body.

I hum happily as she slowly begins to massage my neck, shoulders, hands and other tense muscles I never knew existed. I can't control my own limbs as I place my hands onto Brittany's lap and rub her thighs slowly, appreciating and thankful for the impromptu massage. It is either the drugs or Brittany's soft warm hands all over my torso that begins to slowly affect me. My thought process slows to almost a halt when I could only focus on Brittany's massages and the soft scratchy noise my hands make on her jeans.

"_Mhmm if this is your evil master plan to get me to doze off faster, it's totally working Britt. If this is also your intentions of taking advantage of me, then please continue."_

"_You're so silly San, are you feeling better? You look a bit tense and massages always help me relax."_

"_Absolutely, remind me to ask you to teach me your techniques, I would love to return the favor."_

"_Shh relax, just close your eyes and just let go. I'm glad you're already feeling better, now lean your head on my shoulder while I get your back."_

I move more forward and loosely wrap my arms around Brittany's body, tucking my head into her long neck and being enveloped by her sweet scent. The rubbing sensation on my back only pushes me further into a state of half awareness when I feel the drugs begin to kick in. I mentally fight off the lethargic feeling blanketing my body and raise my head a little to face the beauty beside me.

"_You know, you really are too beautiful for words Brittany. And I know a lot about words, if I wrote something about you right now, I don't even know where to begin, it makes me speechless sometimes. The product would either be a blank sheet of paper or millions of adjectives scribbled on parchment."_

I see her blush and I blink a few times at my own statement. It confuses and amuses me the words coming out of my mouth, especially now when I just took the drugs. She indulges me and smiles at my thought process and continues on after my comment.

"_Oh is that so? I'm a little confused though Santana, you're really cute right now, being all cuddly and compliant. But you've been hiding this suave charmer somewhere all along, how can I trust you when it seems like there's two sides of you hm?"_

I pull off an exaggerated look and blow her a raspberry before puffing out my chest and stating my pure intentions with her. I may have two sides but we aren't that different from one another. Sonata Alpzen is the schmoozer, quick thinking writer, socializer and all around confidant author, although I only allow myself to be that way at the fancy events. Santana on the other hand is the reclusive author, sarcastic, grungy and perpetual grump. Two sides of a coin but the same natural person. I point and hold up one index finger at the allegations being prompted by her.

"_How can you say that Britts, I'm only one person see, just me. Wait, or is there two of me? How many fingers am I holding up? Am I making any sense at all right now? My heads all fuzzy, ouch."_

I see Brittany chuckle and pull my fingers to her lips before kissing it lightly and placing it back around her neck.

"_San, you're too cute, it's okay, I think the drugs are kicking in right now and you're just a little confused from it. But don't worry it'll go away soon and then you'll feel all better okay?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise, now relax, close your eyes and just sleep, I know you're tired and it's okay."_

I snuggle closer into Brittany's body when I feel her arms wrap around my waist, pulling me down onto the sofa and lying atop her. I mumble my answer back to her in an attempt to continue staying awake and defying the drug gods in my system.

"_But if I go to sleep, you might go away and I want you to stay with me."_

"_San, I'm not going anywhere, as you can see, you're lying on top of me."_

I whine an incredibly annoying sound of discontent, one I will regret later on, before responding to her comment.

"_Well if I knew you wanted to be a top, I could've just slid under you, but I'm comfy now so please stay with me."_

"_Santana! If you're this forward when drugged, I wonder what you're like sober, jeez. Now don't worry, I'm not leaving, I'll be right here when you wake up okay? So just close your eyes and shut off your mind. You need to rest."_

"_Okay but you better not leave."_

Finally unable to withstand the potent dosage of cold medicine and a warm body, I fall into a semi lucid slumber, faintly remembering soft murmurs near my ear and maybe a brief but small kiss on my neck.

* * *

><p>I wake up disoriented and shut my eyes tightly trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I glance over at the clock and it is late into the evening. I begin scrubbing my face and trying to recollect the last memories of the day so far. I feel a whole lot better and begin to remember bits and pieces of the events in the afternoon. Somehow I fell asleep after taking cold medicine and knocked out before I could even get to my bed. Wait, wasn't there someone here before? Shit, Brittany. Where is she anyway?<p>

I let my eyes search and squint at the four corners of my apartment wondering where the lean and smooth body beneath me went. I reach under the table and grab my glasses, inserting them onto my face and clearing up my vision. The medicine had worked wonders and I already feel immensely better, I guess Brittany is right, all I needed was a nap. I slowly and quietly search my apartment for my quarry before catching my office door open. I peek through the crack in the door and took in the blonde woman, comfortably sitting in my plush chair and browsing something on my computer.

Thanking all the gods in the sky that I remembered to triple code lock all important work files, I knock on my own door and wave to the woman behind my desk. Brittany's cerulean blue eyes light up and she beams me a thousand watt smile before lowering her voice and jokingly calls for me to 'Enter' the room.

"_Hey you, you're awake, are you feeling better San?"_

"_Loads, thank you for staying, you didn't have to."_

"_Aww its okay, I promised I would, plus you wouldn't let me go even if I wanted to, you have one fine grip when you're asleep missy."_

"_Oh god, I'm so sorry, well I'm glad you were able to get away from my clutches, what have you been up to in here anyway?"_

"_Actually I really needed to go use your restroom and I'm not sure if you remember this but we had an argument against me leaving because you thought Agent Smith is going to get me, I didn't know you sleep talk. Then you mentioned something about a trinity before you finally let go. I believe this all happened in your sleep too."_

I smack my forehead in frustration and grumble out a few choice words before apologetically looking back at Brittany again. What the hell was in those drugs? I don't even remember dreaming. Wait, do you ever really dream if you don't remember if you had one? A loud laugh startles me from my musings as I watch Brittany bend over and crack up right in the middle of the office.

"_Oh great, now you're laughing at me. I should really be asking you what kind of drugs you gave me. I think they had me tripping really bad, I don't remember a lot of what happened."_

"_Aww San you really don't remember? But we had such a great moment, you being on top of me, us snuggling and all that."_

"_I did what to you? No I didn't! What are you talking about?"_

"_Relax Santana, I'm only joking, I'm just internet surfing anyway. When I came back from the bathroom, I didn't want to wake you up so I came in here instead. Oh I found something interesting though, I hope you don't mind but I saw something opened and I took a look."_

I widen my eyes and almost trip in my rush to the computer quickly. What the hell did I leave open? I could've sworn I exited out of everything when I put things on lock. In my quick movements towards Brittany, I start coughing a little again and dry heaving in my attempt to get to my computer. By the time I get to the desk, Brittany had stood up and left to retrieve my glass of water. I quickly run over my programs wondering what Brittany was talking about. I see her internet pages open but nothing that catches my attention. Wait what is that?

Oh shit. My fan pages are still up. Good job Lopez; you try all ways to get rid of traces of your work only to have it smack you in the face. I go over the pages on the fan site and thank my simple mind for at least remembering to visit the least racy links. When Brittany walks over, I am already browsing my own fan page for the interesting thing she might've spotted. I can feel her leaning over me and placing my glass of water on the table. I mumble a quick thanks and take a sip before questioning her about what she saw. Brittany makes a noncommittal comment about me stealing her seat before unceremoniously plopping herself onto my lap and swiveling the chair back towards the screen. She places her hand atop mine on the mouse and begins running through the images and words, looking for the topic she mentioned before.

I grin and wrap my free arm around her waist, pulling myself closer towards Brittany's back and continue to allow her free rein over the motions of my hand.

"_Hey I didn't know there are left handed mouse's, I was a little confused at first because I kept trying to click things but the drop down menu would appear, took me a bit but I got it."_

"_Yup, they make a lot of things left handed these days actually; it just helps when I'm on the computer."_

"_Cool, so look, I didn't know you were a part of these fan sites. I didn't realize you are that big a fan of Sonata's books."_

"_Uhh yeah sure, of course, it's great to talk to people who have the same interest as you, you can share and talk about your own opinions."_

Brittany lets go of my hand and covers her own mouth to stifle a barrage of giggles as I look on in bewilderment. What did I say?

"_I never knew…that you are such a geek!"_

"_Hey! I resent that, I'm not a geek! I just enjoy the online camaraderie for important interests."_

"_Aww you're still cute, even if you are a nerd."_

I poke her sides to stop her from giggling and proceed to ignore her pointed looks. I figure now would be a great time to change the subject.

"_Hey Britt, its late, do you want to order something to eat? I have a couple of takeout menus in the kitchen; I don't really buy much to cook so that's all I can offer for now."_

"_Sure, do you have the number for the Italian place around here, I stop by there from time to time to grab some lunch and they have the best pasta."_

"_Oh you mean Breadstix? Yeah I like them too. Let me just call them and then we can get our eating on. But Britt, I can't call them if you're still sitting on me, not that I mind of course."_

With what I call reckless abandon, Brittany flashes me an impish smile and proceeds to wheel us towards the kitchen area. Probably very much akin to the first time we met, she flies both of us across the rooms with no regard for my floors. I only laugh at her unconventional method of transportation before calling up and ordering our meal. I let Brittany roll us around on the chair under the notion that I am currently too weak to protest while her argument is for me to stop being a party pooper and have some fun in life.

The doorbell rings and Brittany rolls us over to the intercom to let them in. We wait patiently by the door for the delivery man and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on the kid's face when he saw two women seated on top of each other passing him money. I grab our food and quickly slam the door in his face, letting Brittany roll us around again until we reach the dining table. Brittany still has not removed herself from my lap so we ate together, exchanging food and stories about random events and restaurants that the other should visit. By the time we're full, I begin to feel tiredness coming over me and I press my face into the beautiful woman's backside.

"_Hmm I'm so full…"_

"_Hey, don't fall asleep yet San, you still need to take your medicine after you eat remember?"_

"_Pff I don't want to. That stuff makes me loopy and I don't know what I'm saying or doing."_

"_Please Santana? Come on, we can't go on a first date if you don't get better..."_

"_Well I don't mind if you sit in my lap all day, but if we Must go out, then I guess I'll take the damn pills."_

"_That's a good girl."_

This time I don't fight her when she passes me the pills and I swallow them without protest. I wheel us over to my bedroom and let her look around without commentary. It was spacious enough to fit my walk in closet, a large bookshelf, a queen size bed, my vanity and a nightstand. Nothing too outstanding except for the walk in closet and my extensive book collection really, I receive a lot of promotional books before they hit the market so I don't only own my books. Brittany seems impressed with it and pulls me up from the chair to glide over and touch the spines of a few well known authors.

"_Wow…this is a lot of books Santana; I didn't know you read a lot."_

"_Yeah, I like to read a little bit of everything just so I know what's out there. You can come over and borrow any of them anytime if you want, I don't mind."_

I wrap my arms around her and lock my hands together, trapping her in my embrace. Brittany giggles and pats the back of my hands rubbing them smoothly and shifting every now and then to look at more books.

"_Well Santana, what makes you so sure that I will be coming back to your place then?"_

I begin to feel the familiar dregs of the medicine working its way into my head, making it harder to follow her voice. Choosing not to answer her question, I surprise her by pulling her body back swiftly and landing on top of me on the bed. Dancing flexibility allows Brittany to twist and flip over on top of my body and now with our faces close to each other; I can see the kind and sincere smile being directed down at me. I smile back and put my hands out to her sides, pulling her body on top of mine.

"_Santana?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I should probably go, you're falling asleep and I don't want to bother you anymore."_

I try to piece together her words but the sounds I hear are slightly muffled, must be my drowsiness. I focus in on her lips as Brittany kept talking and I zone in on a few words. I pout slightly at her mention of leaving and instead shook my head side to side.

"_Don't go Britts. Just stay, it's late and you could go to work easier from here tomorrow anyway. Look my bed is so comfy, don't leave and just stay with me please."_

I can already feel my eyelids droop and it is beginning to get harder and harder to open them so I just let them fall and enjoy the warmth of her body in my sheets. The last thing I hear before I drift off into the sandman's country is a soft 'Okay' and the feeling of being blanketed in a cocoon of warmth and safety.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello all. Sorry for the delay, lots to do, no time to do it, you know how it is. I will note here that I will be on vacation, which means two things, updates will be sporadic but will definitely happen and of course the debut of my new story 'Sky High'. I apologize if you were waiting for their date this chapter but I thought a bit off filler fluff would hold you for now, besides a high!Santana always seems to be a riot. Thanks to my wonderful beta and my patient readers, thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy and review at will. :) see you next time when i'm on layover somewhere lmao


	4. Chapter 4

The dream world is a funny thing. It consists of various scenarios that almost always have nothing to do with what happened in your waking hours. My dreams are almost fantastical, my vivid imagination explodes and everything becomes like an ever changing painting. Right now is no different, from jumping unicorns to mermaids and pirates. I can feel myself almost waking up and those few last hours of dreamland burst forward with silent pictures of a love long lost and the sinking feeling of despair.

I shoot awake and reach over to my nightstand quickly in search of my notebook I keep on hand just for this. I begin scribbling madly in hopes to catch the remnants of my dream and perhaps a soon to be another award winner plotline. I mumble a little and cross out a few words in my haste to jot down as much detail as I could remember before the information eludes me and I wake up fully. I may hate getting up for work but I find it extremely flattering to know that my readers enjoy and like the insight into my mind when they read my books. I continue to scribble furiously through pages of my leather bound book when I hear a little shuffle accompanied by a soft sigh.

I scrunch my eyes in consternation and wonder since when has my bed ever made noises like that? I peek over and see the face of an angel sleeping soundly next to me. Images and recent events flood back into my consciousness waking me up fully and shocking me almost to the point of dropping my writing tools. How could I forget Brittany stayed over last night?

The beautiful visage of the girl curled inward towards my body is beyond cute. Her golden hair is splayed across the pillow and her long arms pulled towards her chest. I wonder if Brittany knows that she mumbles quite a lot in her sleep. I chuckle at her cute display and reach over to the blanket we both shared and pull it back up to her neck. No need for another person to get sick in this house. Tucking in the loose ends of the blanket closer to her body, I marvel at the serene countenance of the woman in bed with me. I smile and lightly brush some loose strands away from the sleeping girl, careful not to wake her.

I glance over at my clock and notice that my habit of waking up at the crack of dawn still persists so I try to shake the sleep out of my head before getting up. I discreetly try to move and slide out of the bed without waking the other occupant and I almost make it until I feel a slight tug on my shirt as soon as my feet hit the floor. I look down and see long fingers clenched around the bottom edge of my shirt denying my escape. I am amazed that Brittany is still fast asleep and yet can somehow catch a hold of me before I can slip away. The girl must be a ninja.

I smile wryly at sleeping beauty and reach down to unclasp the hand on my shirt. I intertwine our fingers and pull it up to my lips to give a soft and slow kiss before laying it back under the covers. I'm not a diehard romantic but who can deny the touch of a beautiful woman, let alone one sleeping in your bed. I tiptoe across my room and close the door silently behind me to head to my bathroom. I go through my morning routine and am glad I feel a whole lot better after days of feeling sick and tired. No matter how unbalanced those pills make me, I sure am glad I don't feel like shit anymore.

I trudge out to the kitchen and make myself a pot of coffee, checking my fridge and cupboards for anything that can be deemed edible. Coming up with nothing and sighing out in frustration, I wait for the coffee to boil and wonder what I can do for breakfast. Do they do deliveries for breakfast? I mean it's not like I can't pay for it but then what would Brittany say? Ah damn it all to hell. I make a quick decision and tiptoe back into my room to change into some warm clothes before writing down a note in case Brittany wakes up when I'm gone.

I run down to the local shops around the corner and quickly glance at the menu to see what is being served. Great, good job Lopez, you come here to buy the girl of your dreams some breakfast and you don't even know what she likes. Good job loser. I grind my teeth and roll my eyes at my own stupidity before hailing down the cashier to begin ordering.

"_What can I get you?"_

"_What do you got for breakfast old man?"_

"_The usual, you know bagels, croissants, muffins, salads, things like that."_

"_Great, let me get one of each and anything else you got. Oh and if you have some fresh juice back there, throw it in too."_

"_Well kids these days sure eat a lot…you sure you want one of everything? You working for some company and they sent you out on a coffee run or something?"_

"_Uhh yeah, something like that. You mind going a bit faster? I'm in a bit of a hurry."_

"_Relax kid, you won't be late, I'll take care of everything, no worries. Now chill out, here's a fresh new cup of Joe on the house while you wait."_

I take the freshly brewed cup of coffee from him and grunt out a quick thanks before browsing the store. Getting back to Brittany is my number one but I can't help but think if I might be overdoing it. My need to move and return to my apartment makes me even more impatient than I already am. I look back to the counter every so often just to check if the old guy has finished cooking yet. How long does it take to make a bacon, egg and cheese roll anyway? I peruse other snacks in the meager deli and grab a few to bring back home and replenish the cupboards. I throw in a few more packages of chips and candy before heading down to the magazine rack. Wait, what the hell is that on the cover?

I walk over to the rack and pick it up, squinting and trying to read the lines on the cover. My eyesight isn't that horrible but late night television and constant computer watching now makes everything a bit blurry. I squint closer at the cover and find out that it's one of those many celebrity magazines. Not that I care much about famous people but what originally caught my eye is a small line on the side implying that there is a contest to win a chance to meet yours truly. Or something like that. I'm not entirely sure, so I pick it up and skim towards the page with the contest information. I snort derisively when I learn that in truth, the contest was for two tickets to be at an event where I will be in attendance, not an actual meet and greet. I wonder if Quinn knows about this.

I make a mental note to ask my manager later about it, especially when it directly affects me in some way. I mean technically the reader won't know who I am but there is a good chance we might bump into each other somehow. I smile and read on when I reach the commentary made on my books and the likelihood of them being turned into movies, especially about which actors or actresses would star in the upcoming roles. Good thing Quinn is going to be taking care of that, I just want to rake in that money, and maybe get to meet some famous people too, I guess.

"_Hey! Your food is ready and you better be paying for that magazine if you want to read it!"_

"_Relax man, jeez. I'll buy it if you want me to. Damn, no need to shout. Not like I was going to steal it or something. So, what's the total?"_

"_$47.34, minus the magazine. I'll give you a discount if you make it an even $50.00."_

"_Whoa, what is this highway robbery? How much stuff is on your menu anyway? I never had to pay that much for a bagel my entire life!"_

"_Well that's the city for you. Besides you came in here asking about making one of everything, that's what you get. Plus you're not paying for it right, the company is."_

"_Yeah yeah. I still think you're ripping me off, there ain't no way this muffin costs more than three dollars."_

"_You either want it or not? Kids these days don't appreciate how hard it is for us poor working folks."_

"_Oh please, old man. I understand you're charging me six dollars for a god damned cheese omelet the size of my thumb, so thanks for nothing."_

I grab my bag of food and stuff the magazine haphazardly into it and storm out after slapping a fifty onto the counter. Sometimes I regret not living in a different part of town, the pricing would definitely be a lot different, but then again I would lose all the ambience of my apartment. I sigh and hurry back to my place hoping that the sleeping angel is still in bed and waiting to be sweetly woken up. I breeze past the doorman and gave a cursory nod to whatever his name is before hitting the stairs two at a time. I pull out my keys and quietly open the door so as to not disturb its only occupant.

I am surprised by the sudden noise of other voices in my place and the tinkling of sweet laughter. I walk in fully expecting to see Brittany perhaps watching television in my living room but instead I see her lounging on my leather sofa with my laptop in front of her and laughing along to something on the screen. I place my heavy bag onto the table and walk over to the stretched out form of the blonde on my couch before sitting down and trying to catch on to what she is watching. I feel her pull one of my hands into her body and I inadvertently lean against her shoulder. I see her attention is focused on one of the many online webcams of baby animals in different places. Little puppies, ducks, pandas and other various animals litter the screen, all doing cute and silly things.

"_So this is how you spend your days huh? Plotting to steal one of those cute buggers are you?"_

"_Oh don't be silly San, they're just fun to watch. Look, look! That puppy just fell into his water bowl, aww they are so cute, don't you think? I'm not allowed to have pets in my building but I totally snuck in my cat, but besides that this is all I have, plus they're sooo cute!"_

"_Aww well, that's too bad. I think you're cuter though."_

"_Oh is that right? Do you want to watch me on a webcam 24/7 as well? I have to tell you though, I like walking around naked sometimes, hope you don't mind."_

"_I…well…you…God! Isn't it too early to be embarrassing me already?"_

"_There's no better time than now, besides you're cute too, can I see you all day too?"_

"_You already did that yesterday so no, besides, I brought breakfast. Come on over and lets have some."_

"_Yay! What'd you get me San? Oh I drank some of your coffee, hope you don't mind."_

"_I figured you would still be sleeping since it's still kind of early and all, and __your__ alarm __hasn't rung yet.__ I thought you __might__ have work later in the day._

"_Yup, though I think I woke up a bit after you left so it's alright. But anyway, are you feeling better __today__?"_

"_Yeah loads. Thank you, for everything. You know, buying me medicine, putting up with me, making sure I got my rest and staying the night. You didn't have to do all those things and I appreciate it."_

"_Hmm, it's no biggie, besides I wanted to see your place and I thought taking care of you would totally score me some brownie points."_

"_Well maybe not a brownie but definitely a cookie, speaking of which, come on let's get some food in you."_

I smile winningly at her before tugging her gently off the couch and leading her towards the kitchen. I sit Brittany down and proceed to pull out various food items out of the bag a la Mary Poppins style and present them neatly in front of her. Her look of sheer amazement at the continual display of breakfast foods pleases me and I gave myself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. Brittany looks at me in wonder and I smile cheekily at her in response, no way am I going to tell her I pulled out General Grant to pay for everything.

I neatly arrange everything on the table and spread my arms out in a ta-da gesture, letting her know that breakfast is served, a la Lopez style. I pull out my chair and proceed to sit down and bask in the wonder that is the child like fervor twinkling in Brittany's eyes. This beautiful woman never ceases to amaze me, especially with her sweet demeanor accompanied by the cute behavior.

"_I hope this is to your tastes. I don't really know what you like so I kind of got one of everything. You can take whatever you like, there's juice __as well__ if you want some. Don't mind me, dig in!"_

"_Jesus, Santana. I've never seen a breakfast spread this big in my life let alone on your kitchen table. This must have cost a fortune; you have to let me pay you back."_

"_Don't worry about it, didn't cost me a dime. I know a guy who knows a guy so he gets me things for cheap."_

"_But still…I'd feel bad if I don't. At least let me pay for half or something."_

"_Nope, I don't want your money. You've already been so patient with me, along with getting me medicine and nursing me back to health. At least let's call this even for now and then see how it goes from there. Now eat or the food will get cold!"_

"_Alright then…if you say so. Thank you so much for the food selection; it's definitely not something I see every day."_

I wait patiently for Brittany to pick her choice of breakfast before starting in on mine. We eat in relative silence interrupted only by a few good mumblings about the quality food. It wasn't long before we both started to give in and piled more food onto our plates to sample. I grabbed a few muffins while I watch Brittany tear into a few croissants along with pouring herself a glass of juice. Brittany must really be hungry if she's willing to shove food all in her mouth a la hamster style, the stuffed pastry protruding her cheeks like the small pets. I can't stop from snickering and hiding my smile behind napkins before being found out.

"_What?"_

"_Brittany I think you got a little something over there…"_

"_Where? Here? Is there something on my face?"_

I watch as she clumsily uses the sides of her wrist to brush off the crumbs on her face, only to make it worse when the pastries in her hand rub against her even more. Brittany looks so much like a cute kitten pawing at themselves that I begin laughing at her antics and come close to choking when a piece of food lodges in my throat. I hack and cough until it clears up waving away a caring hand, still clutching a half-eaten Danish. After my near death experience subsides, I carefully use a napkin to brush off any crumbs still left on the girl's face.

"_There, all better now. You really are too cute, Britt."_

"_Aww thanks San; you're not so bad yourself. So tell me, what are your plans for today?"_

"_Hmm well I was planning to just do a bit of research. Surf online maybe. Oh I have a dress fitting for a friend's wedding but I'm still trying to figure out how to get out of that one."_

"_Oh I bet you would look great in a bridesmaid's dress. I mean you practically look good in anything you wear really. But why would you want to get out of the dress fitting? Don't us women folk love that kind of thing?"_

"_It's not that really. It's more along the lines of my friend's neurotic fiancé who I most certainly detest with all my soul. She will most likely be there, as it's also her wedding, and I don't think I can last five seconds before strangling her. Honestly, I don't think wearing an orange jumpsuit would be too flattering once I get charged for murder."_

"_Aww don't say that, I bet you'd look cute. Like an oompa loompa, except the murdering kind."_

We laugh at how our inane conversation continues to progress and I gradually lean towards the woman that I seem to be so enamored with. Everything about Brittany in the morning just clicks. The way her hair shines every so often, catching the sunlight creeping through the windows. The airy tinkle of her laughs and giggles along with the happy tilts and bouncing of her body correlating along with her stories. But most of all, the sheen of effervescent sky blue winking back at me from her eyes. Brittany has me trapped in her gaze and all I can do is slowly drown in her attention. A sudden snap wakes me up from my sudden musings and I notice Brittany looking at me questioningly.

"_Hey, where'd you go?"_

"_Nowhere, what do you mean?"_

"_You kind of zoned out on me just before, what happened?"_

"_Oh nothing. Must still be a little tired from being sick, it's nothing to worry about really. Sorry, what were you saying?"_

"_I was going to ask if you wanted that last bagel before you went all robot on me. You sure you're okay? I mean I could totally take the day off and stay here with you if you want."_

I contemplate her nice gesture and am so tempted to go along with it just for the sheer fact that staying with Brittany brings out a different side of me. But life beckons and I can't always have my cake and eat it too, so I sigh and sadly smile back at her.

"_I __really__ wish you could, but I don't want to keep you from work and honestly I've been cooped up in this apartment for too long anyway, I need to go out for a bit. Plus, Quinn would kill me if I was late to the dressing."_

"_Oh okay. Yeah, that's cool. I'm glad you're feeling better though. If it takes me staying over to get you to buy me a breakfast fit for a queen then I'm definitely inclined to stay over more often. But real life sucks and I do have work and classes to attend to. You sure you're feeling better? You're positive you don't need my help?"_

"_I'm sure Britt. I can take care of myself, no worries. Besides, Quinn is going to come and get me later so I don't have to trek it to the shop in this frigid weather."_

"_Hmm, that's good. Who's Quinn by the way?"_

"_Ahh, the bride to be, my best friend and manag- I mean mentor, yeah mentor. She's always been helping me out with my life and stuff. She's the one getting married to a short hobo with the mouth of a lion who doesn't brush his teeth."_

"_That's so silly Santana, lions don't brush their teeth."_

"_Exactly."_

We continue to chatter about random things while I sip my coffee, contently watching a very animated Brittany create her stories with wild arms gestures and cute noises. I watch as she devours more food until half the kitchen table seemed to clear up. Damn the girl could eat. I laugh along with her funny rendition of a penguin when I hear the telltale noise of someone's alarm going off in my room. Brittany shoots me an apologetic smile before rushing in and checking her phone. A few seconds go by before she comes back out and sits down near me again.

"_That's work calling. If I leave now I can still make it on time and not be late."_

"_Bummer, but thank you for everything really, putting up with me and all when I was drugged and loopy. I hope I didn't scare you away with my crazy antics."_

"_Not at all. I love spending time with you; it's the highlight of my day."_

"_Really, Britt. I can't thank you enough for staying over."_

"_It's my pleasure. I hope we continue our little sleep overs more often. But I have to go now…even if I wish I didn't have to, I don't want to leave you alone."_

"_Brittany, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry. You better hurry along to work before you're late."_

I shoo her away from the table to stop her from helping with the dishes. Instead I point towards the restroom, letting her know she could use anything she wanted. I hear the telltale sounds of someone getting ready and I clean up our mess before storing the left overs in the fridge for later. I pour myself another cup of coffee before mulling about what to do today. I almost don't notice Brittany standing in front of me until I feel her palm on my cheek.

"_I really don't want to leave…"_

"_You should, people are waiting Britt, plus we still haven't gone on that date yet, so don't worry we'll see each other again soon."_

I take her hand and lightly clasp it between mine before walking towards the door and opening it slightly ajar. I help Brittany into her coat and pull out her gloves, slowly taking her hands and caressing them softly before guiding them into the warmth of her mitts. I pull her in slowly for a hug that I tighten at the last second, letting our heat mingle and pressing my nose into the side of her neck. I boldly place a light kiss there before stepping back and flashing her a trademark Lopez grin. She smiles back widely and quickly pecks me on the cheek before squeezing our hands together and stepping outside my door. I watch as Brittany waits for the elevator to come up before giving her a small wave and seeing her smile back and winking before getting in and leaving.

* * *

><p>"<em>Get the hell away from me you hobbit! If you're itching to be a corpse bride than I sure as hell am ready to grant your request!"<em>

"_Santana really, I'm not even touching you, it's the seamstress. And if you would just cooperate, she wouldn't be poking you so much. Now stand still so the lady can do her job already."_

"_Yeah well this whole get up wouldn't be so annoying if you guys would j__ust elope instead. That__ way I'm not in your way and I'm not tempted to drown your ass!"_

"_S. please, just let the lady do her job. The more you stay still, the faster she goes, so just chill out, stop yelling at my fiancé and let the women do their work."_

"_Quinn, if you weren't making me millions of dollars, I would gut you right here. Oh and by the way, this dress is atrocious."_

"_I'll have you know Santana; this dress is made specifically to match mine and Quinn's dress color, so please refrain from making negative comments about it."_

"_Fine then, I'll just make negative comments about you, man hands!"_

"_Santana Lopez! Next time you say shit about my woman again I'll personally tank your books!"_

"_Alright fine! Take a chill pill, Fabray. Just hurry the hell up. If this woman pokes me with a needle one more time, I'm going to fight one of you and I don't care who I hit."_

I check the mirror at my reflection some more and scowl at the way the dress is just so…Berry. Leave it to the dwarf to find something that reflects all that she is. The dress in itself isn't too bad, tailored around each bridesmaid and accenting a sleek but modern design. It is, dare I say, very fashionable. The coloring is a deep midnight blue with the straps around our arms instead of our shoulders leaving them bare. The silky sheen stretches down past our chest and ends slightly above our shins, modest yet charming. The biggest problem really is the random stars littered around the expanse of the fabric. Needless to say, the Berry-Fabray couple wanted something to show off a starry night's sky wedding and thus, I am left standing as one of those dark skies. Goddamn Rachel always wanting stars and shit, what a ridiculous idea. The idea is fitting considering they are to wed in a city with bright lights, blocking out the natural stars. Berry must've thought she was very witty in thinking of this concept. What a loser.

I hear the seamstress stress out a long 'I'm done' before scrambling back away from my side in case my leg accidentally twitches in her direction. Not that I would but it could definitely happen. I sigh loudly and get off the pedestal hoping to get out of the dress as soon as possible. No need to be tortured any longer than I have to be really. I walk briskly behind to the changing rooms and strip the dress off, growling at the hands trying to help me out of it. I can very well get out of a dress myself thank you very much!

"_Quinn, am I done here? You know I do have a life, I would like to get back to it sometime today!"_

"_Whatever Lopez, it's not like you have anything better to do anyway. We still have a bit of last minute stuff to go over but if you're itching that much to go back to that sorry excuse of an empty apartment, then by all means leave the premises."_

"_It is so not empty!"_

"_Yeah, great come back S. Anyway, if you really want to go you can. I can deal with the rest of the stuff with Rach and I'll call you if I need anything else, cool?"_

"_Awesome, well it's been great fun, but I'd rather slam my head against the wall than do it all again. So later! Oh by the way, I have to talk to you about something I saw in a magazine."_

"_Later Satan. Oh __yeah,__ about that. You know what, I'll be stopping by sometime this week to discuss some work things with you, so be sure to be free. Oh, what am I saying? You're always free, you have no life."_

"_Screw you Queer Fabray, you and your Borrower of a fiancé!"_

* * *

><p>I quickly grab my clothing and bags before heading out into the chilly winter mid-afternoon. I hail a cab and tell him the address to the diner near my home where Brittany and I first went. I've been frequenting the place a few times already, somehow lured by its charming interior and the relative ease in its atmosphere, a complete contrast to its surroundings in the big loud city. I always try to sit in the same booth as the one I shared with Brittany but sometimes it's just not possible. Lucky for me, today is not one of those days. I eagerly slip into my side of the seat and smile wistfully across from me. Trying not to think about the beautiful girl, which would only lead me to check my phone a million times, I hail down the familiar waitress and flash a congenial smile.<p>

Noticing me and smiling slightly, the woman turns around swiftly and orders me the same exact combination of pastry and coffee like the many times before. Okay, so I've been here enough times for her to remember my order, but in my defense, I usually order the same stuff. Toasted bagel with butter and cream cheese, sometimes a cheesecake if I'm feeling peckish and a large coffee with milk. What can I say? The place makes good bagels. I pull around my purse and feel for my phone and notebook, placing them side by side in case I wanted to jot a few things down. I'm not naturally a coffee place hipster type girl, considering I like to work in the comforts of my own home, but once in a while I feel the need to write in my current space.

I sigh and can't help myself when I check my cellphone yet again for any messages sent from a pretty blonde girl. Nope, nothing. I frown and puff my cheeks out a little before taking off my glasses and wiping the lenses clean, a peculiar habit I've picked up whenever I feel any kind negative emotions. I place my glasses back onto my face and flip open my leather bound notebook to a clean page and begin to jot a few notes down instead, hoping to at least distract my brain from its itch to continuously check for messages.

"_Back again, dearie?"_

"_Yeah, you know me, just can't get away from those delicious bagels."_

"_Aww, and here I thought you came to visit silly old me. What'cha working on this time?"_

"_Hmm, not sure yet, a little bit of this and that I suppose. I don't really know per se but I'm kind of just winging it I guess. Hopefully it'll amount to something later on."_

"_Oh, I bet it'll be great. I see you writing here all the time, sometimes you don't leave until I've refilled your coffee cup five times already."_

"_Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to lose track of time."_

"_Oh it's no problem at all, it's nice to see young people like you these days, quiet, smart, polite, respectful and beautiful to boot."_

"_I uhh, thanks? I mean thank you, that's very kind of you to say."_

"_Aww no need to thank me, just telling it as it is. You're not one to take compliments well are you?"_

I scratch my head and laugh at her knowing look before nodding my head in the affirmative. I've grown kind of fond of the conversations I've had here, especially with this particular waitress. She never seems to pry into my life, which I appreciate, and is always willing to keep me company when it isn't busy. We don't talk about anything important and specific so I'm thankful of that, but I imagine she would be like an older aunt to me, doting and kind. I make sure to tip generously whenever I am served by her.

"_Oh well, so I see you've been checking the cell quite often, waiting for somebody special are we? Oh wait, is it that pretty blonde girl I saw you here with last time?"_

"_Wait, what? You saw me? I mean uhh…"_

"_Oh honey, I don't judge. God made you perfectly the way you are, who you choose to like is none of anybody's business but your own. Now tell me, why haven't you called her yet?"_

"_It's not like… I mean really I just…I wish it was that easy but…I'm a coward."_

"_Silly girl, just call her. I really don't understand this new dating game you kids play these days. I mean back in my day, if you liked someone you just tell them, none of this dilly dallying. Besides, I've seen the girl a couple times; she comes in almost as much as you do, a really nice girl."_

"_Yeah…she is a nice girl."_

"_Well, then there you go. What are you waiting for? An invitation?"_

"_But she said she would call me…I just don't want to seem too eager, you know?"_

I immediately get a tap on the noggin and I cringe a little, not expecting the swift action of an older lady whacking me upside the head. I scowl and rub the area where she deftly clocked me in and wonder if I was wrong about the kind aunt thing.

"_What the hell?"_

"_Now don't look at me like that, you deserve that for being stupid. What kind of girl waits for fate to come knocking at the door, hmm? If you want something to happen then you have to take matters into your own hands. What do they teach you kids in school these days anyway? This no good education system seems to be rotting your brains already."_

"_I've already graduated…"_

"_Don't talk back to me missy while I'm trying to tell you things."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Now, what I want you to do is this. Finish up your sentence and put your writing tools away. I'm going to go back and grab you a cheesecake and brew a fresh batch of coffee. When I get back I expect you to have a) called the girl, b) got yourself a date, and c) tell me all the details."_

Before I could object, she deftly stood up and walked away before I could even slip a word in. I glance in her direction before receiving a stare that made me bookmark quickly what I was writing and put it back into my purse. I reach over to my phone and notice how sweaty my hands already are. I take a couple of deep breaths and wonder if it would be alright to continue on. Needless to say I didn't want poison in my food so I quickly searched for Brittany's name and pushed the call button harshly, doing it before my nerves get shot completely.

I hear the telltale rings sound off in my ear as I tap my foot in nervousness and chew on my lip half hoping Brittany wouldn't pick up. Just my luck, right before what I thought would be the voicemail, I hear the melody of the beautiful dancer's voice echoing into my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"_Uhh hi, hey it's me, Santana, but I mean, I bet you already knew that I meant. I was just calling to uhh…I was just calling you to kind of…I mean, you probably don't even remember…I was…"_

"_Is this really Santana or some kind of broken tape robot? Kidding, relax San, I'm glad you called. I was planning to call you sooner but I've been a bit busy at work so I'm sorry about that."_

"_No! I mean no, it's completely alright. I know you're busy, it's not like I was waiting for you to call me or anything. I mean…shit."_

"_Aww, you were waiting for me to call? You're so cute. So how was your day?"_

"_Shitty, had to go to a dress fitting with a bunch of people from Monsters, Inc."_

"_I love that movie! Who was Mike Wazowski?"_

"_You really don't want to know. How was yours?"_

"_Not too bad but classes are back to back today and I have a 15 minute break coming up, that was when I was going to call you, sorry if I made you wait."_

"_No it's alright, I'm just chilling at that diner you introduced me to last time. Thanks for that by the way, they really do have great stuff here."_

"_Oh! You're at the diner? Wait right there, I'm coming over! Don't leave Santana!"_

"_Wait no, I mean you're busy, you don't have to come-"_

"_Bye!"_

I hear the click and dial tone shortly after and I pull my phone down to look at it in puzzlement. What the hell just happened? I didn't know whether to smile or frown in confusion, I probably ended up with some weird combination of both when I see the same waitress slide back over to my booth and look at me. I probably still look constipated or something so I clear my throat loudly and softly place my phone back on the table before I either throw it away in terror or start dancing with it in the diner.

"_So, what happened kid?"_

"_She's coming."_

"_What? What does that mean? Coming where?"_

"_Here. To this diner. Right now. Right this second. I'm screwed."_

"_Now, now, kiddo. No need to freak out. This is good, better even than just some silly phone call. Now I get to eavesdrop on your conversation when she gets here."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Kidding, kidding, relax, drink your coffee, finish up your bagel and I'll bring over a nice large slice of cheesecake when your lady friend gets here. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah I guess…"_

"_Oh look, there she is right now…quick one isn't she?"_

I watch the elderly woman skitter away again and wonder how someone her age could move so quickly. As I'm contemplating this enigma, I feel the full force of a hurricane whip into me as the soft and warm body of the woman I've been thinking about all day hugs me from the side with enough force to crush a full grown adult. As much as I love these impromptu hugs, Brittany somehow squeezed too hard and I gasp a little from the lack of air in my lungs. I already had my arms hugging her awkwardly from the side and I pat her limbs, letting her know that I appreciated the gesture but to kindly release me from her powerful hugs. I feel her snuggle further into me and rub her nose playfully into my neck before flitting graciously over to the opposite seat across from me.

"_Hi San!"_

"_Hey to you too. If I knew your hugs were going to be that deadly I would've worn some Kevlar or something."_

"_Ha ha, you think you're so funny. How long have you been here? Not to be a downer but I only have 15 minutes for a break so I'm trying to take advantage of that as much as possible."_

"_Not too long, a couple of hours maybe. You really shouldn't have come if your break is that short."_

"_Nah it's totally cool. I know the boss so it's alright. Plus I get to grab food on the go and talk to you at the same time. It's a win win for me."_

"_If you're sure then. Oh here, have some of this cheesecake. It's to die for."_

"_Awesome, so I'm just going to cut to the chase. Go out on a date with me. Tonight. I get off work a bit early today so I have time to go home and change and then pick you up right after."_

"_I…are you sure?"_

"_Do not question me woman. Besides it seems every time we set a date, something comes up to disrupt it. By going on our first date tonight I'm making sure we're both ready and free to go. And this'll give you less time to stress and go crazy about it."_

"_I do not stress and go crazy about it! I'm totally cool."_

"_Mmhmm, sure San, whatever you say. So, will you go out with me tonight?"_

"_I don't know…this is such short notice."_

"_What do you have to lose?"_

"_Why are you sounding like a bad movie cliché?"_

"_Why are you deflecting my question with another question?"_

"_Fine! Okay, yes, yes I'll go out with you tonight."_

"_Awesomeness! Pick you up at 8. Oh there's my food. Gotta run, see you later, bye!"_

I holler a bye back as I watch Brittany swiftly grab her take out and pay at the cashier. Before she zoomed out of the diner she blew me a kiss and I widened my eyes in shock. She was out the door before I could respond. The combination of a blush and my open mouth must've been hilarious when I hear a deep chuckling near me.

"_Well that went well, right? The girl is definitely something else, isn't she?"_

"_Yeah…something else."_

* * *

><p>Luckily I have an outfit picked out ready from last time before I got sick so I wasn't in a rush. I did panic a little bit in regards to my hyper imagination of all the scenarios that could happen tonight. What if I choke, what if she doesn't think I'm funny, what if-what if-what if? Obviously I knew Brittany is at least semi-attracted to me, although I can't comprehend why that is. Ever kind and thoughtful Brittany, the woman is a bonafide catch. Why in the hell is she single and why would she even want to date me?<p>

I can see that it's almost time for Brittany to arrive after staring at my clock on the wall for the last half hour. I check my appearance a couple of times and wonder if my attire is alright. She didn't mention where we would be going and hadn't texted me about anything for the date. So I went with a casual V-neck long sleeve and a pair of comfortable jeans, just in case. I decided to wear my boots in the event of any weather mishaps and proceeded to pull on a nice cardigan sweater to fight against the cold. I hear the doorbell ring and curse myself for telling my doorman to let anyone I deemed not crazy straight up to my door. I do a quick check in the mirror by the door for one last measure before opening it up and gazing at perfection.

Gone were the work sweats and dancing gear; in front of me stood a well-polished, gorgeous woman with curling blonde hair, accentuating a beautiful face and casual attire. Yes! I totally wore the right clothes for tonight. I quickly look Brittany over and am awed by how little maintenance she needs, some smoky black eyes paired with a little blush and deep red lips was all I needed to fall deeper into the vision before me. How could anyone be so perfect?

"_So…shall we get going? I kinda made reservations so I'm hoping we could cab it there before they give away my seats."_

"_Oh yes! Yeah, we can go. Where are we heading to anyway?"_

"_Nuh uh, can't tell you. It's a surprise. What kind of date would I be if I pulled all my tricks out of the bag hmm?"_

"_Well technically Britt, you wouldn't be a date, you'd be a magician. Just saying."_

"_Wise ass. Come on, let's go."_

I grin back at her before closing and locking my door and following her to the elevator. I was startled a bit when I felt her hand casually slip into mine and began swinging it back and forth. I hear Brittany mutter a quick goodbye to my no good doorman and hail a taxi before I could process how perfect our hands fit together. I let her ramble on about the shenanigans her students come up with, half listening to her stories, half mesmerized by the ways her lips move together.

I am finally pulled out of my stupor by her loud 'We're here!' and I take a glance outside to see that we've arrived at an Italian restaurant or bistro aptly named 'Bread and Sticks'. Hmm, I wonder what they could be serving here, could it be in fact a mutated version of my beloved Breadstix? We make our way inside trying to avoid the bitter winds of the city and sigh in relief at the warmth wrapping around us from inside the restaurant. I let Brittany pull me along and talk to the greeter, not once letting go of our hands and following along until we're seated across from each other.

"_I'm glad you're dressed casually, San, though I admit I'm a little disappointed in not having the opportunity to help you change."_

"_Oh yeah, I bet. Your ideas of helping me have varied results; need I remind you the incident of you drugging me?"_

"_That was totally not my fault! You took them of your own free will. How was I to know you were such a light weight?"_

"_I am not a light weight! Whatever, fine, so what is this place anyway?"_

"_One of the best places to get breadsticks in the whole damned city."_

"_Kind of figured that. What else they got here?"_

"_Mmm really good spaghetti and meatballs. It's a nice Italian bistro, I love it because it's not pretentious and the pricing is not too bad."_

"_Sounds great already. And you're totally right, these breadsticks are almost orgasmic."_

"_Oh you ain't seen nothing yet, Ms. Lopez..."_

The smoldering look Brittany sent my way had me gulp and squeeze my legs together that much tighter. This woman will definitely be the end of me, I swear. I laugh nervously and was about to respond when I feel something smoothly rubbing up against my legs. I freeze in shock and gape at a mischievous Brittany in front of me, literally unable to move and speak for fear of what would happen. Is Brittany playing footsie with me? I feel her leg shift and slowly start creeping higher and higher past my boots and into my lap. I quickly shoot a hand down and grabbed a hold of her ankle before it went any further. How the hell did the dancer stretch her legs all the way over into my lap and not seem like she moved out of her seat? How flexible is this woman anyway? Oh God, stop thinking that Lopez. I hiss out in shock and lock her wriggling leg closer onto my thigh so that any other movements are blocked and stopped.

"_Brittany!"_

"_What?"_

"_You know what. We're in public!"_

"_But my leg isn't, so it should be able to do what it wants, right?"_

"_That's totally not what I meant but, goddamn it, stop moving your foot!"_

"_Why? Don't you like it?"_

I try to splutter any negative response to her statement but nothing seems to be able to come out of my mouth. I watch as Brittany leans closer and places her elbows on the table while leaning her head onto her clasped hands and looking at me inquisitively. I swallow hard under her sudden intense scrutiny and try to rack my brain for any kind of reaction but my body betrays me yet again and I'm stuck under her medusa glare.

"_Tell me you don't like it. Tell me you're not attracted to me. Tell me you don't like me then."_

"_I uhh…I mean…you just…"_

"_So what can I get you lovely women for tonight?"_

Saved by the idiot waiter. Yes! I feel Brittany slowly retract her leg, but not before pressing down with her foot sharply into my thigh. She gives me one last look before turning to the waiter and ordering for us both. I let her take the reins and nod along to anything they ask of me, I was too flustered to respond correctly in any manner. After Brittany finished ordering, I feel her burning gaze back on me and I shift uncomfortably in my seat for a bit. I stare down at my own hands and unconsciously began picking my nails, unsure of how to act and speak in front of someone like Brittany.

"_I'm sorry if I was a bit too forward San. I don't mean to be, I just…I really like you is all, and I really really want you to like me back too…"_

"_I do…"_

"_What?"_

"_I do like you Britt. A lot."_

I smile tentatively back and lift my face up to see the megawatt smile that I was so attracted to in the beginning. We laugh at each other before calming down and taking a sip from our respective glasses. I was about to speak when I am abruptly cut off by a deep male voice beside me.

"_Well if it isn't Santana Lopez herself. Fancy meeting you here considering they say you mostly keep to yourself."_

Oh no, not this douchebag. Why God, why must you present this asshole at this time?

* * *

><p>AN: Whew that was a long chapter wasn't it? And now you have to read this little author's note, what kind of asshole am I right? lmao. Anyway, Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter, especially those of you who were kind enough to read and review my new story Sky High. If you haven't already, go over and check it out, it's not too shabby if I do say so myself. The way I figure I'm going to update is switching between the two stories weekly, that way you don't get bored and I won't fall easily into the clutches of writer's block. This might change every so often in terms of what reader's want, so if you're itching for a new chapter of something faster, then I refer you to my tumblr to tell me what you need, my ask is always open. Thank you guys yet again, please do review because I love your input and I always make it a point to respond. See you guys next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know what it is about my luck sometimes; I swear I can't catch a break. Something amazing manages to fall into my lap only to have a ton of bricks drop on me right after. I'm currently being crushed by one of those situations right now. Of course it has to be my first date with Brittany that something horrible happens. God hates me and thinks my life is just one big fat joke. Sort of like this asshole standing right next to me now.

_"What do you want, Dick?"_

_"How vulgar! Ms. Lopez, I know we may not be on agreeable terms but we are colleagues in the same field, the least we can be is cordial with one another. If you had manners you would introduce me to your lovely friend here. And who might you be, miss?"_

_"None of your damn business so leave!"_

_"I wasn't talking to you Lopez; I was asking your beautiful friend here. May I ask for your name?"_

_"It's Brittany, but is your name really Dick?"_

_"No, of course not. Ms. Lopez here has a sharp tongue and tends to misconstrue words on a daily basis. It's a real wonder how she got into our profession honestly. My name is Richard Ashworth. Perhaps you've heard of me?"_

_"Nope but I'm glad your parents didn't really name you Dick, that would've sucked for you."_

_"Indeed…"_

_"Yeah great. Now you know each other, so why don't you suck yourself and leave, Dick?"_

_"My name is Richard! I would appreciate if you would remember that considering I beat you in sales from the last quarterly. You should do well to see my name more often in the listings."_

_"I would appreciate you getting out of my face and leaving me the hell alone. Don't you have more sucking up to do somewhere, Dick?"_

_"Would you please stop using that word, it's hardly lady like of you Lopez."_

_"Fine, you have a penis face!"_

_"Well I never, I'll have you know that I-"_

_"Richard what is taking so long? I thought our tables were already- Oh I'm sorry, are they your friends?"_

_"Hardly, Marguerite. Let's just go. Ms. Lopez here doesn't seem to know what decent company is. Doesn't matter, let's go, our table is waiting. It was nice meeting you, Brittany."_

I glare back at Ashworth before watching him about face and walk briskly to a table at the other end of the restaurant. I see his lady friend give me a side glance before hurrying to join her companion at their table. Mumbling more curses in his direction, I take note to ask Quinn more often about how my books are doing in the market. At least I'm guaranteed a movie deal soon at some point, who cares if Ashworth beat me in the last quarterly. He only sells romance novels anyway. Glorified porn if you ask me.

_"Santana, that wasn't very nice…"_

_"Well I don't like Dick, so that's that."_

_"He seems nice enough though…"_

_"That's because that pompous asshole thinks he could pick up chicks with his slick hair and smooth words. Total dick, trying to hit on you when I'm sitting right here too. The nerve of the bastard."_

_"Awww. Are you jealous, San?"_

_"What? No…what are you talking about? Of course not, that's silly. I'm just saying he's being a douchebag is all, you know, cause he cut into our conversation and all."_

_"You're totally jealous! That's really hot actually…"_

_"I'm not! I just…god. Can we please change the subject now?"_

I drop my face into my palms and sigh loudly, inwardly cringing at my own words and trying to shrink myself away from the melodious laughter Brittany seems to have fallen into. When I finally hear the last few beats of merriment from the woman in front of me die out, I lift my eyes up and scowl at the amused look sent my way. I can't believe Brittany thought that was funny, how could my own date laugh at my expense?

_"Totally not cool, Brittany."_

_"Aww you're cute, it's okay. Besides, there's nothing to be jealous of. I'm totally yours tonight."_

I see her wink then smirk at me and I can't help but laugh and shake my head at her. This woman would definitely be the death of me. I couldn't even leave her if I tried. Her presence draws me in like a moth to a flame and the only way out is to just succumb to her bright personality. I smile back in earnest, pushing back the encounter with Dick face and try to just enjoy my night out with the girl of my dreams instead.

_"So anyway, considering this is our first date, tell me a little bit about yourself. Or at least something I don't really know. I feel like I kind of already know you after being with you these last few days but let's just pretend I don't."_

_"Well, I'm originally from L.A. but I moved here not too long ago when I got the chance to dance __on__ Broadway. That worked out pretty well until I got in touch with someone who needed a dance teacher for kids. I loved being on stage but working and helping kids just doesn't compare. Something about a child's face that lights up when they finally get a dance routine right just makes my day. The money is less but at least I'm happy and I'm not too stressed."_

_"That sounds really great. You're one of the few people I know who actually turned down a well-paying job to do something they love. That takes a lot of courage and you're really amazing for doing that."_

_"Thanks San. It was really hard at first but I really love what I do now, plus I get the added bonus of meeting you."_

Brittany never ceases to amaze me and I smile back at her hoping she knows that I appreciate her comments even though I can't yet voice my own emotions that easily. We continue our back and forth, first date banter until our food arrives and I take a whiff of the heavenly plate in front of me. Glad that I had the sense to let Britt pick my food, I am not disappointed when I shovel a wad of pasta in my mouth. God, the food here is so good! I moan out my appreciation and nod my head in the affirmative when asked if I was enjoying my dinner.

I motion at Brittany with my fork and silently asked if she wanted to try a sample from my own plate. That's what dates do right, share their food and things? Considering my lack of date etiquette, I think I did well when I see her nod enthusiastically and push forth both our dinners side by side. I watch her stick her fork in her original plate and spear a few noodles before swirling it up and holding it up towards me with her other hand palm out under it in case anything drops. I frown in my confusion and I motion to her again to try the food first but am refused when I see her push her fork even closer towards me.

Does Brittany want to feed me pasta? Okay, chill out Lopez, this is normal date stuff, right? Just relax, open your mouth and eat the damn thing. Her arms are probably getting tired already and you're still sitting here like a statue. I quickly rectify my mistake and slowly lean forward, opening my mouth and enclosing it around her fork and food. If I thought my pasta was good, I am sorely mistaken. I don't know if it's because Brittany is feeding me or if the food is that good but I let out an embarrassing noise of content when I begin to chew and swallow.

_"Oh God. That did not just happen, I did not just make that noise!"_

_"Yup sure did. Food is great here, isn't it?"_

_"Great? This food is beyond anything I've ever dreamed of. I'm surprised I haven't been here before."_

_"Well it's a bit cross town from where you live but I just happened to walk by one day after work and decided to try it out. I've been a loyal customer ever since."_

_"Oh, is this where you take all your dates then, hmm?"_

_"Nope, only you, San. I knew you'd like it and I was hoping to bring you here since day one. I'm so glad you came out with me today."_

_"It's impossible to say no to you, Britt."_

I reach out my hand across the table palm up, hoping she would see the sincerity in my voice and acquiesce to holding my hand. My only bold move for tonight is rewarded when I feel Brittany entangle her fingers through mine and smile widely back at my face. Score one for Santana, oh yeah! We continue on with light conversation, never letting go of our intertwined hands as we continue to eat our dinner and enjoy each other's company.

By the time we finished our meal, I am completely enamored with Brittany's story telling of how three of her kids managed to all break their arms and had to paint their casts brown to match their bit part as a tree in a school play. I can imagine how endearing it was for Brittany to soothe the kid's feelings and trying to appease them in class while trying to figure out a solution to their dilemma. Her ability to easily take care of a person and make them feel better reminded me of her attempt at curing my cold and I smile fondly at our interactions that day.

The waiter finally returns to clear our dishes away and places the check on the table. Knowing better than to argue, I rub and tap Brittany's hand with my forefinger while lifting up my eyebrow and looking between the bill and her. I get a quick stern nod in my direction and I dutifully allow her to pay for the dinner, knowing that any attempts at paying myself would be thwarted and most likely refused in the end. So I comply and I sit quietly, enjoying the feel of Brittany's fingers playing with my own while etching out invisible words onto her hand.

_"So, I figured we can go have dessert somewhere nearby since I know a few good shops along the way."_

_"Well well well, aren't you the best kind of tour guide. What other secrets do you have hidden up your sleeve, Ms. Pierce?"_

_"I'm not even going to tell you, Ms. Lopez. You'll just have to date me to find out."_

_"Sounds tempting…let me think about it and I'll get back to you."_

I laugh loudly along with her before mentioning that I had to freshen up first before heading out to get dessert. I feel the distinct pang of loss when our hands unwind and pull back from each other, not knowing if she felt the same electric feeling when our skin was touching, I quickly maneuver towards the restroom to catch my breath and calm my emotions. Currently there are too many happy feelings running around inside me, throwing me off balance and off my game tonight.

I quickly use the toilet and set out to wash my hands and reapply my makeup. I take my time, slowly penciling in my eyebrows and making them darker, a nice contrast against my tanned skin and russet eyes. I take little notice of another person exiting a stall and using the sink next to mine until I feel a small tap on my shoulder and I turn to the woman next to me.

_"Can I help you with something?"_

_"Oh, yes I'm Marguerite, Richard's friend. We just met when I saw him talking to you."_

_"Uh yeah okay whatever. Look, do you need something? I'm kind of in a hurry."_

_"Oh I'm sorry, I was just wondering. Richard called you Ms. Lopez. Are you by any chance Santana Lopez?"_

_"So what if I am?"_

_"Oh gosh, I'm a huge fan Ms. Lopez! I love your books, especially the Songbird series. I've been following them since before I read Richard's novels. I know you like your privacy and I wouldn't have known you were Sonata Alpzen if Richard hadn't let slip before that he met you at a private banquet where they introduced you."_

_"I, uh…thanks, I guess?"_

_"No, thank you! Your writing is so beautiful and poetic; I can't wait for your new book to drop. I bet you're already working on it!"_

_"Yeah definitely. Look if you don't need anything else…"_

_"Oh right sorry, you're in a hurry. I just…would you mind signing something for me? Richard would be pissed but honestly I'm not a huge fan of his anyway. Could you maybe just sign on this napkin for me or something? I'd greatly appreciate it and I swear I won't tell anyone I met you, promise!"_

Looking at the girl's eager and earnest face, I couldn't help but feel satisfied that I had a loyal fan, especially one so near Ashworth. Suck on that, Dick! I figured why the hell not and nodded yes to her zealous request. I smile and wait for her to pull a pen and napkin out of her purse, going through the ritual of signing for events and putting myself into author mode. I ask politely for her name again and write out my thanks on the napkin before signing with my pseudonym and handing back her pen and paper.

Right when I pass both back to the girl I hear the door open and I see Brittany walking in, her face registering surprise and then quickly evaluating the situation before her. With my hands still attached to the pen and paper I quickly drop them to the side, nervously picking at my own dress and shyly smiling at Brittany's face. I catch a glimpse of Marguerite quickly shoveling the two things back in her purse and saying a quick 'Thank you' before power walking past us and out the door. I look down, suddenly afraid of what Britt will say to me. Did she hear our conversation? Is she mad? I should've just denied it. God, why must my ego get the best of me? I continue berating myself in my head until I hear Brittany finally speak.

_"So what was that just now?"_

_"I uhh…nothing. She was just…she needed help, I think. That's all."_

_"Oh really? So you're trying to tell me that totally didn't look like you were giving her your number right?"_

_"What? No of course not, Britt. I wouldn't do that."_

_"I mean yeah, she is kind of pretty and all but I can't believe you would actually give her your digits and stuff…"_

_"Brittany, I wasn't giving her my digits! I know how it looks but believe me that's not what I was doing! Plus, she's nowhere as hot as you and even if she was asking for my number, I wouldn't give it to her. I wouldn't do that to you."_

_"You sure? Cause she sure seems really happy around you, I don't know..."_

_"Britt, you know I'm not like that. Besides there is no way I'm taking Ashworth's sloppy seconds."_

_"Oh is that why then, would you have liked her if she wasn't?"_

_"No! I mean…God; I have such bad word vomit. Believe me; I am so focused on trying not to mess up on this date with you that I don't have time for anyone else. I'm with you tonight and I really like you Britt. Please believe me. I would never try to mess this up by doing something that stupid."_

_"I guess…so what did she want then?"_

_"Umm…directions. Yeah, she didn't want to get lost so she needed some directions. I was just drawing a map for her."_

_"Promise? You better not be lying to me, Santana."_

_"I swear I was not giving her my number."_

Not entirely being truthful but I wasn't lying either. Like I said, half-truths are the best bet. At least if they come back to you, you can have half a solid reason to back up your case. I step forward inch by inch, hoping to close the gap between our bodies in some way. I put on my best 'I'm totally not lying' face and try to catch Brittany's eye so she could see the truth in my words. By the time I reach her body I am tugging a little at her hands trying to get her to look me in the eye. As much as I love watching Brittany furrow her brows and bite her lip in consternation, its super cute, I want to ease her worries more so I pull her hands a little harder.

When I finally direct her eyes back at me I smile and pull up one of my hands so I could poke at the lips that were undergoing such harsh treatment from their owner. I tsk and tilt my head to the side, gently placing my thumb on her bottom lip and pulling it out from her teeth that were gnawing on them. I am completely enraptured, the feel of Brittany's soft lip under my thumb, her smooth skin under the rest of my fingers and our close proximity almost make me pause in my actions. But I focus on her lips and I smooth out the lines left by her teeth and lightly trace my thumb back and forth over them. I swear I see her tongue peek out, almost wanting to taste the foreign appendage before pulling back immediately and I feel Brittany take a gulp and step back. If I wasn't so dazed by my actions, I would've been proud at my own audacity in performing such an intimate act.

I hear her clear her throat and a small 'Excuse me' floats through the air before an 'I'll wait for you outside' brush over me and Brittany is gone. The speed in which she has left me shocks me into place for a moment before I blink and shake my head of its muddle state.

* * *

><p>By the time I reach outside I'm already frantically searching for my date wondering if I did something wrong or if I'd upset Brittany in any way. Obviously catching me writing something for a girl isn't exactly the best way to end a dinner date, but it had no ulterior motives and really who am I to deny an autograph for a fan? I pull my jacket closer, searching the streets and wondering where the blonde could have gone. Is it possible that she left me here at the door? I catch a glimpse of someone standing in a darkened corner so I walk over there, breathing in the cold air and exhaling a cloud of steam.<p>

_"Britt, is that you? Hey, what are you doing here? You'll catch a cold, silly girl. Why didn't you __wait__ near the restaurant for me? You'll get sick and then I'd have to come take care of you."_

_"I was just thinking…"_

_"Oh, what about?"_

_"I don't know…just stuff."_

_"Hmm, come on. You can tell me about this stuff while walking, it's chilly at night and we need to generate body heat."_

I nudge her shoulder and begin a slow pace down the block, hoping that whatever is on Brittany's mind wasn't anything about my behavior tonight. I feel her sliding next to me and I smile at her for keeping me company while we walk in silence, letting her mull over her thoughts.

_"I'm always here to listen Britt. You should know you can always tell me anything."_

_"I know…I just wanted tonight to be perfect and it just came out…"_

_"Oh god, its Ashworth and that chick isn't it? I swear Britt; I was just doing her a favor. I wasn't giving her my number at all and as for Ashworth, well that dick can go suck it. He won't be so damn smug once my new book… I mean boots come out. I'll shove them so far up his ass he'll feel it coming out his mouth!"_

_"Your new boots? San, that's not nice…"_

_"I know but he was totally macking on you and I am not down with that at all."_

_"Don't worry; I'm not interested in him. I just wanted tonight to be perfect and I'm sorry it wasn't. God I'm so dumb, I should've taken you to some place nicer…"_

I take the chance and grab her wrist, spinning her around to face me and shocking her at our abrupt stop. I make sure I have her full attention before relaxing my hold and grabbing her hand instead. The warmth from the contact between us fills me up and sends sparks throughout my body, spreading my smile and affection for the suddenly timid woman in front of me.

_"Britt tonight was great. Forget about those other people, I came here with you and I had a great time. So thank you really for introducing me to a great restaurant and for being an excellent date."_

_"I guess…but then-"_

_"Brittany, tonight has been the most fun I've had in a while and it's all because of you. You're the sweetest person I know and I refuse to let you feel bad about anything tonight. You aren't dumb B. You're definitely smarter than Dick Ashworth, I'll tell you that. You know, for a person who seemed so outgoing and self-assured, you're kind of cute when you're insecure."_

I give her hand a small squeeze and smile when I find her beautiful face beaming back at me. We indulge in a bit of childish behavior when she sticks out her tongue and I readily reciprocate the action. Giggling and in a much happier mood, I watch Brittany skip ahead, pulling me along by the hand and entering a quaint cupcake shop. I've never had much of a sweet tooth but the sudden explosion of little sweet shops around the city does get to me once in a while. I peer into the glass at the assortment of colors and fillings, wondering what I should pick. Am I more a red velvet or a pistachio kind of girl? That cheesecake looks mighty good too.

_"Here San, I got you a few samples. I like them all so we can just get whatever you like and then split, okay?"_

I nod my head and blush a little when she feeds me a few pieces of the pastry. I make a satisfied noise when I try the cheesecake and smile back when she asks for a slice along with a red velvet cupcake. We find a cozy spot in the back corner and situate ourselves in the warmth of the bakery. The savory smell of baked goods lulls my senses and I bounce my head side to side in my eagerness to try their goods, watching Brittany place our plates on the small table along with our forks near them.

_"Here, we can share and try each one. I remember you liked the cheesecake from the diner so I figured I should get you one here, it's not bad, right?"_

_"Not bad? Britt, if you keep bringing me to places where the food is amazing, I might end up obese and you won't like me anymore."_

_"That's ridiculous. I'd totally just bring you to one of my classes and you can dance it all off!"_

We continue laughing and eating our treats, sharing and tasting each other's choice of sweet. We finish quickly and decide to leave. Brittany had an early class and I needed to meet with Quinn to take care of work things. I continue our hand holding, letting Brittany swing it back and forth between us in the streets while she hums some nonsensical ditty tune. I grin at her happier disposition compared to before and am glad to have taken her mind off of her worries about our date.

We quickly grab a cab and head back towards my place. I try to let Brittany know she doesn't have to drop me off considering she was closer to her home from our earlier location but she refuses and blows me off when I announce that I can go home by myself. Something about chivalry not being dead or something of that sort. I'm definitely not going to argue the matter when I have Brittany cuddled up close to my side in a warm cab and enjoying the stream of neon lights flashing past our windows. I almost sigh when I feel the car slow down and Brittany lifts her head off the base of my shoulders before I get the urge to pull her back into my body.

She deftly pulls me out of the car and brings me to the lobby of my building. I take a quick peek around her and am unsurprised to see no one sitting at the front desk, lazy, no good doorman. I turn back around and am amazed at how lovely Brittany looks with all the lights flowing behind her. With a floor to ceiling mirror behind us I am offered a clear view of our bodies lined up next to each other, complementing our features entirely. Brittany is like the light to my dark nights.

_"So, I had a good time tonight…"_

_"Brittany, where are you getting these lines from?"_

_"Isn't that what you're supposed to say when you're at the end of a date?"_

_"No honey, that's what they say in the movies. Just be yourself, that's more than enough for me."_

_"Am I enough to get a second date?"_

I smile in response to her cute request, capturing the furtive glances she shoots between the floor and my eyes, coupled with her adorable lip biting. How could I resist? Gathering up my own nervousness and stomping on it soundly I step in close and slip my arms around her waist, pulling her enough so that my words can easily flow past her ears.

_"You're enough for me to say yes to infinity."_

* * *

><p>I slept well last night, better than I have in a few years. Figuring that Quinn would be by soon I crack open my work desk and shuffle through a few notes, updating myself on the plot and storyline of my most recent draft. She'd probably be surprised I'm up this early, if you consider a little bit before noon early that is, but still, me working already at this time? Poor Fabray will have a heart attack. Managing to rifle through my bag for a cigarette, I walk over to the window and pop it open for a nice winter's breeze. I pull on my sweater and roll some wool socks onto my feet before placing my ashtray by my computer and settling my glasses back onto my face.<p>

I'm surprised I haven't gotten through a lot of cigarettes for my date with Brittany, but I pass it off as something I didn't want the girl to see. She was most likely one of those people who didn't approve of the habit and I wasn't going to screw it up by letting her know I smoked. I light the one tilted in my mouth and take a long pull, relishing the acrid taste of it in my mouth and soothing my habit. I blow out the smoke through the window and dive into my folders, reading over and skimming pages of work.

I begin typing, setting a new backdrop for the protagonist, painting with words the scenery and commotion that only letters can explain. To me, each novel is like a moving picture; you can almost touch and grasp each situation in a chapter until you reach the end where it leaves you either at a precipice or a dead end. I type furiously, set in my mind about the paths each character will go and pushing them through the trials and tribulations of being created by me. If there is no conflict then there is no resolution. You cannot have war without peace and vice versa.

I hear the front door click and I figure that Quinn had let herself in with the copy of my house key that I made for her. Something about not wanting to find me dead in my apartment one day pushed her to nag me until I gave in and had one made. I ignore the shuffling going on outside my office, probably Q. being nosy and doing stuff to my living room, and continue on with my story instead. I finally glimpse the door opening and Quinn walks in, taking a gander at me hard at work and walking over to the plush leather seat in the corner of my room to sit. I pretend she's not there for the most part and try to get out as much detail as possible onto the screen before I have to talk to the woman.

Knowing I don't like to be disturbed or interrupted, Quinn sits silently perusing through a few envelopes and mail that I keep in the corner. I finish up the last paragraph and crush out the end of my cigarette before I look up and see Quinn sorting through my mail, placing the important ones in her lap and the rest back on the side table. We stare at each other from across the room and let the silence permeate, every once in a while hearing the winds howl and wind whistling into the room.

_"So your ass is up early. Did you suddenly get bed bugs to act as your alarm clock?"_

_"Screw you Q. What do you want?"_

_"You know we do this every other week and you still ask me the same question, don't you get tired of that?"_

_"Of me bothering you? Hell to the no, now tell me what I need to know."_

_"First of all, Rachel appreciates you coming down to the dress fitting but try to be nicer to the help next time okay? Second, I signed you up for a contest event only because the sales of your latest book have been a bit lacking. It's not horrible but you're currently behind DicksWorth and I figured a little publicity won't hurt."_

_"Yeah I read about it. So, what's going to happen?"_

_"Nothing much S. Normal event stuff, bunch of authors, couple hundred bucks a plate for charity. They won't name authors but you'll be sectioned off by genre. The two winners will be sitting at your table but there's like 12 seats so they can guess who you are out of ten."_

_"Cool beans. I totally bumped into Dick face yesterday and he had to nerve to tell me I lost in sales last quarterly to him. What an ass. Bet he doesn't know his girl's a bigger fan of me than him. Serves him right."_

_"Wait, you saw Ashworth yesterday? Where?"_

_"Nothing. I was just on a date and he must've seen me. __Even tried to__ flirt with Britt and all…douche."_

_"Who's Britt?_

_"Umm…"_

_"Supermarket girl? That's her name isn't it? Oh my God, you went on a date with supermarket girl!"_

_"Shut it, Quinn. Her name is Brittany, okay? Whatever, she's nice."_

_"Oh so I'm guessing you had fun last night. Well where the hell is she then?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean usually when I'm here I see girls running out all the time, so then didn't she stay over?"_

_"No, she had an early class today and I knew I was seeing you so we just left it at that."_

_"Bullshit, me being here hasn't stopped you before from inviting a girl into your place."_

_"Whatever. Anyway Ashworth said he's got something coming out soon. When is my deadline again?"_

_"Right after my wedding date so don't screw up okay?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I got it."_

I pull out another cigarette, motioning to Quinn to see if she wanted one. I see her glance and contemplate the idea before giving in and taking one from my pack and lighting it. Damn, things must be stressful if Q. is willing to sit and smoke one with me. I should ask what's wrong with her, that's what bridesmaids do, right?

_"So uhh, how's marrying the gnome and all?"_

_"Your attempts at caring are mediocre at best, but thanks for asking. It's fine really, but Rachel can get a bit out of control at times. I want to be a part of all our decision making but she just overrides my points and does whatever she wants instead."_

_"Yeah, well, she's kind of always been like that Q. I thought you knew what you were marrying into."_

_"I know and I don't mind but sometimes I feel like I don't get much say in my own wedding."_

_"Just tell her then. I'm sure she's going to listen once you get it into her pea sized brain that there are two brides instead of one on top of that cake."_

_"Yeah I guess. Thanks for the cig. I kind of really needed this break I think."_

_"No problem, just don't make it a habit. Cigs are expensive these days ya' know?"_

_"Then you should quit, dumbass!"_

_"Says the one with a ciggy in her mouth."_

_"Whatever. So how's the book coming along?"_

_"Not too bad. I've written out a lot of notes in my spare time and I'm just starting to type the chapters out."_

I wave Quinn over to take a look at the piece I had just typed up. I see her head bob a few times and mumble a few lines before grunting an agreeable noise and giving me a thumbs up. I nod my head and save the work before turning my attention back to my manager and discussing other important matters. We go through a bit of logistics along with my financials to see where I was standing in terms of promoting Sonata Alpzen's books and popularity. I'm reassured that I shouldn't be worried and I have no reason to not trust Quinn on the matter. As much as we butt heads, I could always trust her with my life's work regardless of her taste in women.

We finish going over any other business matters and Quinn mentions meeting her fiancé later so we wrap and update any other personal matters coming up. Quinn's bachelorette party and rehearsal for the wedding are mentioned and I put it in my planner under penalty of death if I miss it. I laugh and roll my eyes. I could take Quinn any day and she knows it, scrawny bitch ain't got nothing on me.

_"Alright, so I'm going to get going. We're supposed to go over floral arrangements today and if I'm not there I'm sure Rachel will plant an entire forest in the ballroom we rented out."_

_"No sweat. Go stop the troll from adding trees to her bridge then."_

_"I swear you're worse than Ashworth at times San."_

_"That's absolutely offensive Q and I hope you know __that now I'm going to hire only __male strippers for you."_

_"Whatever S. When am I going to meet supermarket girl? Are you bringing her to my wedding?"_

_"Hopefully never, and I don't know yet. We've technically been on one date. Maybe I'll ask her later when we know each other better and stuff, so it won't be so awkward."_

_"Oh stop being such a scaredy cat, Santana. Just ask her. What's the worst that can happen?"_

What is the worst that can happen if I ask her to Quinn's wedding with me? She could say no.

* * *

><p>AN: Totally pushed this out as soon as possible. Sorry for the long wait and all, lots of problems with ffnet DocX thingy. Whatever, please thank my beta killercereal, because without her there would definitely be no two updates in a day thing. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, if you haven't already, be sure to check out my other fic Sky High. I had the greatest compliment today when dashingicecream on tumblr drew me a doodle for my What light through yonder breaks story, its amazing, check it out on her page or mine! But thank you all, especially you readers who take the time to read and review, also to the anons who leave me messages on my tumblr, I read and respond accordingly to everything :) Thanks again for checking me out!


	6. Chapter 6

Life has been a bit hectic lately, what with Quinn's wedding coming up soon and the final draft for my newest book being sent to my editors. Unfortunately I'm stuck doing actual work this time when all I really want to do is meet Brittany for a day. So far I've only been able to catch her on impromptu dates either at the diner or some café for a couple of hours. The sudden increase in my workload clashes with Brittany's, so now I'm constantly stuck in my house apologizing to her when I have to cancel dinner.

My manager isn't making anything better what with wedding jitters probably running through her bloodstream. Every emotion she's ever felt is now honed into me personally. I can't even remember how many times she's called me this week just to light a fire under my ass about the book or her goddamned wedding. If I hear another 'Just go to the rehearsal and finish your damn book!' one more time on my cellphone, I'm changing my name and moving to Mexico. I literally can't catch a break this week. I've got Quinn's rehearsal, the fancy banquet for writers and making up for all the missed dates with Brittany. I promised myself to find one day to spend with the beautiful woman this week or I will die from withdrawal.

Taking a break from my computer screen I squeeze my eyes shut and press my thumbs into them to relieve the stress after hours of straining and typing. I can't help but sigh loudly, pushing my keyboard aside and laying my head sideways on my table. I miss Brittany terribly and no amount of distraction on my part seems to have worked in getting the dancer out of my head. I stretch my arm over lazily to the corner and drag my cellphone towards my face, hoping for a special message instead of the frantic one liners from a bride to be.

I grumble a little when I open my message box and the only unread messages are under the highlighted name for Quinn. Someone needs to take a serious chill pill, bitch is going bananas. I scoff and delete the messages, not bothering to find out what other transgressions Quinn is yelling about and instead scroll down to the various saved ones underneath. I pull my glasses off and pull the phone closer to my face, enjoying the random but cute texts Brittany likes to leave me every day.

'Heyyy I had a great time last night, when can we do it again?'

'Its okay don't worry about it San, we can always go another time.'

'Saw another Sonata book today, thought of you ;)'

'Are you awake Santana?'

'Sannnnyyy pick up, pick up, pick up!'

'Yay you called!'

'Meet me at the diner right now, I'm on break :)'

'Oops, sorry, that text was for Lord Tubbington, but anyway hi San!'

'I miss you…'

'When are you free again?'

'Okay then…sweet dreams, I miss you lots San.'

I sigh heavily again and lift my head, making sure to drop it soundly back onto the desk. Why is my life so damn complicated right now? I mean all I really want is to spend some time with the girl of my dreams but of course life decides to make me run an obstacle course and disregards all my petitions to be happy. This is such bullshit. I sit up not bothering to rub away the red mark in between my eyes and begin to stretch and crack out all of the kinks in my body. I roll my neck around, satisfied when I hear the pop and crick of muscles and bones moving. I then twist side to side to get my back and shake out my arms and fingers to loosen up stiff and tired limbs.

I pocket my cellphone before standing unsteadily on my legs and shuffling forwards, cursing out loud when I feel pinpricks run up my legs, probably what I get for sitting in the same position for so long. I stumble a little and catch myself on my desk, narrowly escaping a floor plant like last time. I punch my legs for good measure, half because I'm frustrated and the other to get some blood circulating back in my dead limbs. When I reach the kitchen I tear open a random cup of noodles and pour hot water in, stabbing the lid closed with a fork and waiting for the 3 minutes to be over. What? Old habits die hard, plus it reminds me a little of my first meeting with Britt.

I hear my ringtone go off in my pants so I reach for my phone, hoping it's a certain lithe dancer instead of my hard-ass manager. I check the screen and smile widely when my first guess is right and I waste no time in hearing the voice of an angel.

_"Why, hello there pretty lady. I must be lucky right now if you're willing to grace me with your beautiful voice."_

_"Hi San. You're so silly, it's just me."_

_"I know Britt. What are you up to?"_

_"Well, I know we couldn't meet yesterday for lunch so I thought maybe we could do something tonight…"_

_"Ahh…God, I'm so sorry B. I wish I could but I have to finish a few things at home and Quinn's been making me help with the wedding and shit and I just…I'm sorry Brittany."_

_"Oh, its okay Santana. I know you're really busy this week, maybe next time then?"_

_"I'm so sorry. I swear, the next time I'm free I'm all yours."_

_"All mine? Really? I thought we already established this over lunch last time. When are you not mine?"_

_"Umm…I uhh…What?"_

_"Just kidding. Well no not really. Lord Tubbington knows some people so you better not be two timing me Lopez."_

_"I swear I'm not B. Wait a minute, isn't Lord Tubbington your cat?"_

_"Yup, but anyways, are you really staying in for the day then?"_

_"Yeah…I really need to finish up my work and prepare for Quinn's thing later on so I'm going to be stuck here for a while."_

_"So you're going to be in your apartment all day?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry about cancelling on you last time. I swear I'll make it up to you."_

_"Its okay, really, but look I have to go, class is going to start soon. Will you call me later?"_

_"Always."_

_"Miss you lots San!"_

_"Me too. Have a good day, okay?"_

_"Yup! Bye!"_

_"I promise to see you soon."_

_"I'm counting on it."_

I hear the phone click before I can respond and shake my head at my own amusement. When did Santana Lopez become such a sap? I smile down at my cell, taking in the cute picture Brittany had somehow taken of herself and inserted as her profile. I remember leaving for the bathroom for a minute during one of our luncheons and coming back to a sly looking companion with one hand still on my cellphone and the other taking a picture of my own shocked face. Probably not one of my best moments, but the stubborn woman insisted on keeping it and denying all my requests to delete.

I pick up my now done noodles and take a moment to savor the smell of what is perhaps chicken, and dive in before it gets soggy. I moan in content at the familiar taste of food in my mouth and my first meal of the day. Beggars can't be choosers, plus it can't be all that bad for you if it tastes so good, right? With my mood exceptionally better with food in my stomach and a call from my favorite blond, I set out to get a bit more work done along with whatever else Quinn needed.

* * *

><p>I finish off a good portion of a chapter before shooting my eyes towards the bottom right hand corner of the screen to check the time. Shit, its late. Time flies when you have Quinn yelling with a stick up her ass and an impending deadline. I go through the ritual of stretching and inhaling the last dregs of my cigarette before putting it out and relaxing back into my chair. I make sure to text Quinn an update on my status just in case she decides to call again for the umpteenth time to harass me about god knows what. I make sure to send a rather nasty text to my manager informing her of the final destination of my foot if she doesn't cool it before deciding to text Brittany and ask about her day.<p>

'Hey Britt, how was work?'

I take the time to relax a bit before starting up work again, wondering if I should order take-out or just crack open another instant food option. Frozen pizzas are surprisingly good after you stick them in the oven for a bit and I'm not one to be picky. I mull over the options and glance back down at my phone wondering why Brittany hasn't responded yet. Normally the girl is quick with the replies especially when her work day is finished. That's odd, I wonder where she could be. Would it be forward of me to call her and ask? No way, that makes me sound like some over protective girlfriend or something. But what if something happened?

Disregarding the million assorted questions in my head, I grab my phone and call Brittany before I lose my nerve. I wait quietly, humming along to the inane elevator music her phone service provides instead of a ringtone. When the voicemail finally pops up I sit up a little, confused that Brittany didn't pick up. I end the call and try again a few more times with the same result, is she in the subway? I leave a quick message for her to call me back and try not to over think the thousands of possible mishaps that may have occurred.

I busy myself by tidying up my desk and placing the rest of my work on hold. I peek out the window and see the last vestiges of the sun retreating, hearkening the endless night sky. Sitting by the window sill I capture the image of the setting sun and the stark difference of night time in the city. I like to imagine sometimes that I can see the stars shining brightly but I smile ruefully when I watch all the store shop signs flickering on along with the many street lamps. The hustle and bustle of the city continues on as it's denizens change their work attire for cocktail hour and I spot the lost tourist amidst the everyday life.

I get shocked out of my musings and fall right on my ass again, cursing whoever is at the door for their splendid timing. Probably the useless doorman again telling me about some package that probably belongs next door instead. I stomp over to my door, clicking the locks back and ready to yell my face off when I'm greeted by a large white bag in my face. I stumble backwards and fall to the floor startled and confused. I reach for anything that can be used as a weapon when I spot familiar sneakers and stop my frantic searching.

The beat up trainers pointing towards me are connected to a pair of very long legs, covered by a large down coat and is sported by none other than Brittany. I see her eyeing me on the floor in surprise before bursting out into laughter and I quickly scramble back into a standing position.

"_Brittany? What are you doing here?"_

"_Bringing you some food because I know for a fact that your idea of dinner needs to be heated or filled with hot water. So I came prepared, I got us some takeout from Breadsticks!"_

"_Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but I thought you went home already."_

"_You don't want me here, San?"_

Shaking my head profusely I quickly pull Brittany in through the door, grabbing the bag of take out from her and heading to the kitchen. I hear her follow along as I bring out plates and open up the food to separate them. Normally I don't enjoy surprises but I can't help but smile at Brittany's thoughtfulness and throw a big smile over my shoulder to the woman I've only begun to let into my life. I focus back on plating the food before stilling my motions for a second when I feel Brittany's chin place itself on my right shoulder. I push backwards a little, acknowledging her behind me before leaning my head next to hers.

"_You know normally I don't invite delivery girls into my house, let alone watch me plate food."_

"_Hmm and what do you normally do with these delivery girls?"_

"_Take the food and throw them out of course."_

"_Is that so? So am I to assume that if there are girls outside your door, they will be delivering to you?"_

"_Totally. I swear I have to beat them back with a stick at times."_

"_Oh I bet. Tons of girls asking to come to your door."_

"_You bet babe, who doesn't want to get all up on this?"_

I shimmy a little in place, laughing loudly in time with her and finish up dividing our dinner. Quickly grabbing utensils and picking up our plates, I try to head towards the living room but am stopped when I feel soft hands circling around my waist and pulling me slightly backward towards a warm body. I hum a soft sound of content when I feel Brittany squeeze me tightly and lean her head back into my neck. I close my eyes, savoring the delicious feeling of the woman behind me and hope time would just stand still forever.

"_Britt, not to ruin the moment but we should eat this food soon before it gets cold, and I can't really do that with you behind me. You're kind of distracting."_

"_Mine."_

"_What?"_

"_You're mine, San. You're my girl and I'm not going to let some hussy take you away."_

I smile recognizing her possessive and jealous tone before feeling flattered and overall happy that the beautiful woman behind me wants me enough to stake a claim. I place the items in my hand back on the counter before swiftly turning around in her embrace and pulling our bodies even closer to affirm and placate her feelings.

"_I was just kidding you know. I would never do that to you, you're more than enough for me."_

"_I know…"_

"_I promise I would never cheat on you. I can't even handle my own life, let alone more than one relationship."_

I feel Brittany smile into my neck before hugging me tighter and starting a slow sway side to side. This girl is too cute for words.

"_So we're in a relationship now then?"_

"_Umm well, I know we really didn't have time to talk about it but I assumed that was the case. I mean, am I wrong? If I am you can totally forget what I just said. Actually you know what, let's just forget I said anything at all. God knows I have the worst word vomit and stuff just comes out of my-"_

"_Santana! Relax. Jeez, you're going to run out of air if you keep rambling. And if you haven't noticed already, I have no problem being in a relationship with you. I thought I made myself clear when I said that you are mine."_

"_Well yeah, but I don't know, sometimes words can be misconstrued…"_

"_Well here, let me lay things out for you then."_

I feel the arms on my back loosen up and instead drop swiftly to my thighs before lifting me up off the ground and onto the countertop. I let out a squeak in surprise, hoping that Brittany didn't hear me, but I have no such luck when I feel her body quake in front of me from laughter. I punch her lightly on the shoulder before trying to send her a scowl and succeeding half way, making me look like a crazed mental patient.

"_Brittany, oh my god! What are you doing?"_

"_Showing you exactly why we're totally in a relationship. If we weren't dating, then would you let me do this?"_

The pads of Brittany's hands press down on top of my thighs, alerting me to their presence and cutting off my quick laughter. I watch them avidly, slowly tip-toeing up my pants and sliding onto my waist. Their path doesn't seem to stop when I feel her hands slide up the sides of my body and I fight back a shiver when they pass right next to my chest. They continue north and my breath quickens when I see them slide over my shoulders and massage my neck. An involuntary moan shoots out of my mouth when I feel her hit all the right spots, pressing in on the knots formed from sitting in my work chair for too long.

I take my eyes off her hands, trying to focus on holding in any more sounds of enjoyment but they land on Brittany's lips instead. A pink tongue peeks out from her mouth and I zoom in on the action of it moving side to side, licking dry lips and returning to her habit of chewing them. The action almost distracts me enough to ignore the slight tug on one of my ear lobes. When I finally pull my eyes away from watching her mouth I almost choke on a breath when I see how close our faces are.

Twin sapphire gems sparkle when they finally latch onto my own brown eyes and I take a careful breath, anxious and slightly afraid of what might happen. I breathe in the familiar scent of Brittany's perfume mixed in with her musky scent from work and it forces my eyelids to blink rapidly. God, she smells so good. My breath slows down in time with her steady advance, closing in on my face before her hands circle the back of my head, easing out any more tension. I see her blue eyes flicker down before glancing back up, holding in them a sense of nervousness, anticipation and excitement. Is Brittany going to kiss me?

I run the various scenarios quickly in my head, thanking the powers that be for making my dreams come to life, before debating whether or not I should close my eyes or keep them open to imprint this moment in my memory. Time seems to slow down when all that is left is our lips about a hairsbreadth apart from connecting. I hold my breath and dare not inhale for fear of ruining the moment and I wait impatiently for her to move forward. What I'm not expecting is for Brittany's grin to surface and a flash of gold in my face before she is gone, whistling and taking our food with her.

I sit still for a moment, unbelieving and perhaps hoping I wasn't dreaming before I let out a breath and scream her name out loud in frustration and amusement. Dear lord this girl will give me a heart attack. I take a moment to recognize my beating heart and will it to slow down in case I really do just keel over in my kitchen. I hop off the ledge and straighten myself out before heading out into the living room and towards the only woman on earth who can make me feel like dying and flying in the same sequence. Taking the proffered fork from Brittany's hand and pinching her face with a bit of force for her cheekiness, I settle in next to her on the couch to begin to eat my lukewarm dinner, shaking my head at her.

"_You are so bad, I swear…"_

"_Aww, you like it. Don't lie, San."_

"_You're lucky you're cute or I'd totally kick you out."_

"_So you only like me cause of my looks? Not that I'm complaining because I know I'm sexy as hell but I never took you for the superficial type Miss Santana."_

"_Well Miss Brittany, seems you don't know me as well as you should. Maybe I should find someone else who's willing to put up with me then."_

"_Why are you being such a meanie, San?"_

"_Why are you being such a tease, Britt?"_

We stare each other down, neither of us willing to break the standoff until I see her eyebrow twitch and I feel my lip curling up. We burst out into raucous laughter, giggling ourselves into tearing and unable to stop the sounds from bursting out. I stop first and wipe off a stray tear drop from my eye, trying to stifle the last of my chuckles and gaze adoringly back at the woman next to me. She smiles at me and picks up her plate, sliding further back and leaning on the sofa's armrest. I return my attention happily to my own food and begin to finish up the last bits until I feel Brittany's foot stomp onto the side of my butt. I place my utensils down, raising my eyebrow at her, silently daring her to repeat her action again before I retaliate.

Her defiant smirk flashes back at me before I feel her kick me again. This time I quickly grab her offending foot to begin my onslaught of tickling the bottom of her feet while keeping a firm grip on her ankle when she tries to pull away. I continue my payback until I hear her cry out for mercy and I smugly acquiesce, pulling both her feet into my lap and beginning a soft massage on them instead.

"_Mmm, god that feels so good Santana. Where'd you learn to give such great foot massages?"_

"_Family secret. If I tell you I would have to kill you."_

"_Ahh okay. Whatever it is you're doing, don't stop."_

"_Right, so how was work babe?"_

"_Hmm it was okay. Little Randy still has two left feet but he tries hard and Stephanie still reminds me of you, complete with a bad temper and all."_

"_Pff, I so don't have a bad temper B. You're imagining things."_

"_Nuh uh, anyway I wanted to ask you if you're doing anything tomorrow night. I mean I know you're kind of busy but my friend is willing to give me these free tickets to some fancy dinner and I want you to be my date."_

"_I thought we are already dating, isn't that what you said before?"_

"_I'm being serious San. It's supposed to be some gala event for famous people or something. I've always wanted to go to one."_

"_Wait, is this the dinner celebrating and honoring famous authors?"_

"_I don't know, maybe, why? Do you know about it?"_

"_Brittany, I can't go."_

"_But wait, why?"_

"_I have this thing with Quinn tomorrow and I can't bail out on her. That's really nice of your friend and I'm sure those tickets are really expensive, they should bring their significant other instead. I'd feel bad if they gave them to us anyway."_

Didn't Quinn tell me that event was sold out? How the hell did Brittany's friend get a pair, wait who the hell is Britt's friend? I contemplate this and wonder about the coincidence when I feel a toe poke me in the stomach and I turn my attention back to my girl. I hold steady on my decision even as I feel my resolve wavering under her sad gaze and unhappy pout. There is no way I'm going to let Brittany be at the event where everyone and their mothers might know me. It's not really the best way to break out the truth about my profession. I choose to focus on the foot massage and mumble my apologies instead, definitely feeling like shit in more ways than one for denying Brittany anything.

"_I'm really sorry B. I know I've been bailing on you all this time and that makes me such a toolbag. I feel like such a shitty girlfriend but I promise I'll make it up to you after all this craziness has calmed down."_

"_You better Lopez, but maybe I'll forgive you if you repeat what you just called yourself."_

"_Um, I'm a total toolbag?"_

"_No silly, the other thing!"_

"_You mean the part where I said I'm a shitty girlfriend?"_

"_No, you're not shitty Santana, but you're definitely my girlfriend."_

* * *

><p>Quickly grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting through the massive amount of tape, I unearth the evening gown sent to me by the eclectic but genius styling of Kurt Hummel. We're acquaintances through Quinn, which makes my life a whole lot easier when I need a dress for a fancy event made for me. Not that I would ever pass over something by Costarella or Kotentos, but a chance for a good designer that makes a dress perfectly fitted for my body is hard to find, not to mention I only have to pay half the price.<p>

I pull out the short white dress, eyeing the tasteful but low scoop neck line attached to sleeves covering my shoulders, reaching up to my elbows along with two straight lines blazing a trail in the front, adding the nice effect of a great body line, not that I needed it. The dress exudes a simple business like attire, casual enough to be deemed appropriate for a fancy dinner but conservative enough to not stand out. I smile at my purchase and put in a reminder to send a nice note back to Hummel for his amazing taste. I quickly pack the dress and any other essentials I need before heading to the makeup salon.

The minute I set foot in the salon, I am greeted by familiar attendants and quickly ushered into a seat. I motion for the usual and send a quick text to Quinn, letting her know I am getting my hair and makeup done. By the time the hairdresser is finished I am rolled over to another mirror and given a quick once over before the makeup artist sets to working on my face. I am thankful that I don't need to spend time on figuring out how to look gala event ready by myself, but for the money I'm paying these people, I better look like I'm going to the Grammys.

One of the best things about living in the city is the need for fast services and I am pleasantly surprised when the artist says a loud 'Done!' and then I am expertly primped and prodded to reveal the end result. I peer into the large vanity mirror and twist and turn my head side to side, agreeing with the messy but kept up bun on my hair. I pout my glossy lips, glad that they decided with a lighter color, giving more focus to my dark and smoky eyes, my fake lashes only giving me a sultrier look. Pleased with the results, I quickly pay and head out, catching a cab and heading to Quinn's place. Fortunately for me the dwarf has a show tonight so the condo is safe from our bickering.

I ring the doorbell and roll into my manager's place, setting out my dress, shoes and other necessities. I peer up at Quinn and notice the woman already dressed to the nines and I frown at how quick she is able to get ready.

"_Any time now Lopez, our car is coming to get us in an hour and you only just arrived so before you even start, shut up, get dressed and please refrain from taking a sharpie to the pictures of my fiancé around the house."_

"_Not everyone can be like you, Quinn. Prissy and proper in under an hour. Perfection wasn't made in a day you know."_

"_Whatever, hurry up alright? I don't have all day and I want to be able to mingle a bit before we sit for dinner. God knows I'm still trying to find you a movie deal, so get in the bathroom already."_

I grin widely at my friend and I blow her a kiss before grabbing my essentials and rushing into the bathroom. I close the door but not before I hear the muffled bang of a pillow being thrown after me. I touch up a bit of my makeup and slip in the dress, purring a bit at the feeling of the material smoothly fitting onto my body. I reach out and grab my shoes, placing them on my feet and automatically giving me a nice height advantage while shaping my legs to make them look longer and leaner. I spin a bit in front of the long mirror before whistling to myself, very aware of the hearts I will be breaking tonight.

I step out into Quinn's foyer and drop my bags next to a table, smoothing out invisible lines and picking at nonexistent lint. I pinpoint Quinn off to the side talking rapidly on her phone with someone before seeing me and holding a finger up. She quickly finishes her conversation and taps a few quick things into her phone before looking up and heading back towards me.

"_Well look at you, cleaned up nicely then. Got a hot date tonight or something?"_

"_Yeah sure, too bad she's going to marry a troll from under the bridge. How's that working out for you anyway, Quinn?"_

"_Oh shut the hell up Santana. I just got off the phone with the wedding planner and she's already insisting a raise in the budget because my wife-to-be suddenly wants a large edible star on our seven tiered cake."_

"_Oh dear god. What are you going to do?"_

"_I told the bitch to fuck off. Do I look like I'm made of diamonds?"_

"_You totally caved, didn't you, Q?"_

"_Shut up, whatever. Rachel says it's a religious thing so what can I say?"_

I smile and mime the whipping motions before running behind the table and narrowly avoiding Quinn's hands. We laugh out loud at our juvenile antics and I can't help but smile when I see my friend glance at a framed photo near us. The image of the happy couple hugging and grinning towards the camera on a snowy day mimics the other photographs littered about the condo, all portraying the love and happiness Quinn and Rachel share. I smile at the faraway look Quinn is sporting and can't help but be happy for them. Not that I would ever say it to their faces. The quiet moment is interrupted with Quinn's phone loudly vibrating in her pocket and I make to grab my things, shaking off the happy feelings and falling into my alter ego. I am Sonata Alpzen for tonight.

* * *

><p>We arrive quietly at the event. No red carpets, no cameras and definitely no paparazzi. Not to say once we are guided inside we aren't bombarded with people. Due to the event being closed off to the general public there is no pomp and circumstance but the sheer number of wealthy and prestigious people in the building far outweighs the need for any media. Quinn quickly ushers me towards my publishers and I schmooze and chat for a bit before graciously excusing myself to another group. I separate from my manager and we mingle with the crowd, easily catching on to the various gossips circling in the publishing business. I smile and flirt my way around people with a light touch on the hand, a flutter of my eyelashes and a cheeky grin. Everything is molded to Sonata Alpzen, the charismatic and intelligent author of the widely acclaimed Songbird series.<p>

I sigh happily when I hear the chime to be seated for dinner and I quickly excuse myself from the hands of some prince who was a little too eager with his hand on my back. Lightly promising to speak with him later while gagging inside at his smarmy smile, I release myself from his hold and make my way towards the table. I see Quinn halfway and we meet up to take our seats and get ready for a meal to die for. I take a quick glance around the table, acknowledging three famous authors I've met before and smiling at our other table mates. I turn towards Quinn and whisper softly into her ear.

"_Okay, so which ones won the contest? I know Harold brought his wife, Ashley is with her son and Claire over there is with her date of the week. That only leaves out the other four I don't know."_

"_Well the Asian couple over there are the winners and I've arranged for you to sign a couple of things for their gift basket at the end of the event. Over there is Lauren Zizes and her date. She's the new 'up and coming' with the book 'To Hell and Back'. Did you get a chance to read your copy?"_

"_I did. It's definitely not bad, maybe not as good as me but worth the read. She's still below me in sales though, right?"_

"_Yeah of course, S."_

"_Good, it better stay that way. Let's hope this dinner goes fast so you can get back to your midget and I can go back to beating Ashworth with my new book."_

"_Oh and here I would've thought you were meeting up with supermarket girl. Did you ask her to my wedding yet?"_

"_No, and it's none of your business Q. Why don't you stick your head in that delicious looking pheasant instead and stop asking questions."_

"_You're obviously dating her. Why not just ask her to come? Besides, I really want to meet the girl that's got Sonata Alpzen wrapped around her finger."_

"_I just…I don't want to mess it up, okay? Everyone at your wedding knows who I am and what I do and the chance of Brittany finding out is a hundred percent. I just need a little bit more time."_

"_Time for what, S? If you tell her now then you won't have to worry about my wedding. Granted, she might get mad at you for lying but you never know until you tell her."_

"_Maybe…I don't know, we'll see I guess. Let's just enjoy the rest of this dinner, besides the pasta and bacon is coming up so you know our rules about talking when they are served."_

I receive a serious nod from Quinn and I set myself out to wait for my pasta and breadsticks. I glance around and everyone seems to be animatedly talking to their date and I sigh a little, wishing that I had invited Brittany and berating myself for letting my profession get in the way of my relationship. I catch Quinn texting on her phone with a silly smile on her face and I deduce that the hobbit must've finished her show and is finally heading home. I take in the conversation around me, laughing every time when I hear a loud smack under the table from Zizes and her date. Seems like someone is getting handsy tonight. I switch my attention back to the Asian couple and try to figure out what nice figure of speech I should write on their card when I leave. My hearing peaks when I hear the name Brittany and dancer so I surreptitiously scoot my chair closer to them.

"_Mike, can you believe this place? Its just so extravagant! We definitely need to treat Brittany back for letting us have the tickets! Why did she give it to us anyway? Not that I don't appreciate it but I remember her trying so hard to get them."_

"_Tina relax. Jeez, we'll repay her back later. Apparently her girlfriend couldn't come with her so she asked me if I wanted it. Pity, she's definitely missing out on this fancy shindig. I remember her sending in a bunch of those magazine clips during a break between dance classes and how happy she was when she won."_

"_Yeah, we definitely need to get her something. I wish I knew who the other people are so that I could figure out who wrote that book that Brittany seems to be obsessed with these days. I bet an autograph would make up for not being here."_

I finally lean away from Mike and Tina, feeling foolish and flustered at having to eavesdrop on their conversation about my own girlfriend. There is no way it could be about anyone else and I will be deluding myself if the Brittany they are talking about is anyone but my girl. The coincidence of how Brittany anxiously asked me to go out with her before and the couple's conversation isn't lost on me. How come Brittany didn't tell me she won those tickets? Why would she lie about trying to get them so badly?

I finish my meal in relative peace, every once in a while politely answering questions from the various couples at the table. I'm so distracted by my inner thoughts that I hardly feel Quinn's hand on my arm and her concerned look staring at me when I face her. She gestures for me to leave with her and I make to get ready, offering apologies and niceties to the ones left at the table. I follow quickly after my manager, heading to a side room with a bar and lounge. The place is nearly empty and Quinn sits me down by a sofa near a coffee table. I spot the large gift basket on the table and wave to Quinn to get me a drink before I sign anything.

I rummage around and find a few copies of my books in there along with flowers, various other swag and a blank note card for me to write something meaningful. I offer my thanks when Quinn passes me my drink and I take a sip, savoring the expensive scotch and feeling it's warming effect on my body. I sign off on each book, making sure to add little anecdotes to them before reaching the notecard. I take another sip and sigh, wondering if what I'm about to do will perjure me in some way in the future or end up being completely useless.

Hello Tina & Mike,

It was a pleasure meeting you both and I hope you have enjoyed the evening. Although I am unable to meet you in person, I wish you both well and I trust that you will like my books as much as I love writing them. I heard that your friend who won the tickets was unable to come and I am truly sorry to hear such an unfortunate event. She has my sincerest apologies that I could not also meet her and I feel horrible that she had to give up her tickets. I will be including my publication's contact information within; please have her call them to set up a recoup for her loss. I trust that you will enjoy the rest of your dinner and please relay my apologies to your friend.

Best wishes,  
>Sonata Alpzen<p>

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Quinn I wearily walk back to my apartment, dreaming of my soft bed and the long nap I will be taking. Plus, I'm itching to get to my phone, knowing that I will probably have some missed texts or calls from my lovely girlfriend from tonight. I normally don't bring my phone out to events only because I don't really need it with Quinn around and I usually have nowhere to put it except in my tits and that only helps attracts the perverts. I head through my lobby, sneering at my doorman for good measure when I see him wink at me. He's been working here how long? And only winks at me now that I'm wearing this nice dress, the bastard.<p>

I turn and flip him the finger and smirk when I see his baffled face before getting in the elevator and heading up to my apartment. I pull open my bag, rummaging for my keys and walking out when the elevator doors open. I continue to look for the damn elusive keys when I look up and see someone sitting in front of my door. Familiar dirty sneakers peak out from baggy sweat pants along with a puffy coat with a cute little bear hat attached atop, hide the person within but I could recognize that body anywhere. What is Brittany doing here? I hurriedly kneel down next to her only to find her preciously asleep, leaning against my door jamb and mumbling something.

I catch my name in her talk and reach out to brush an errant hair away from her face, marveling at how someone so kind and beautiful could even want to be with me. My action causes her to stir a little and I retract my fingers, lightly brushing them against her cheek in my fascination. How long has she been sitting here? Figuring that letting Brittany sleep outside my door would definitely not make me girlfriend of the year, I reach out my other hand again and place it on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

When I feel her clumsily brush my hand off and grumble at my intrusion to what must be a nice dream about me, I laugh and place my hands on her waist instead. I rub her sides lovingly and I bend a little over so I can talk directly into her ear. I giggle a little when another piece of her hair tickles my face as I lean in and I brush it aside with my nose, causing her to lean her head towards my cheeks.

"_Babe, what are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?"_

"_Mmm Santana, stop smoking with Lord Tubbington, you're giving him cat cancer..."_

"_Britt, wake up, you're dreaming. Come on, lets go inside."_

"_San..?"_

"_Yeah, its me. What are you doing out here, silly girl?"_

"_Hmm. I texted you that I might come over since you said your thing with Quinn won't be long but you never responded so the doorman let me in again and I figured I could just sit here until you returned. But I guess I got tired and fell asleep…"_

"_Oh God, I'm so sorry Britt. If I knew you were coming over I would've left earlier. I didn't mean to be so late. Are you okay?"_

"_Better now that you're home."_

We smile goofily at each other before I reach down and pull my dropped bag towards me. I reach inside again and finally find my keys, pulling them out and waving them to create a jangle of noise. I tweak Brittany's nose and pull on one of the fluffy balls connected to her bear hat before making to get up off the floor. My motions are stopped when I feel a hand tugging me back down and I settle on my knees again wondering why Brittany stopped me from opening my door.

"_You look beautiful tonight San. I just wanted you to know that."_

"_I uhh…thank you."_

"_Of course, you're pretty everyday Santana!"_

"_Thanks Britt. So are you, even when sitting outside my door for god knows how long. I really am sorry. I should've given you Quinn's number so you could contact me. I'm sorry I couldn't go with you to the gala as well, leaving you to sit here all by yourself and overall being such a shitty girlfriend. Sorry."_

"_Its not your fault San. You didn't even know I was coming over and by the way you're dressed I bet it was a really important thing you and Quinn went to. Don't worry. You can make it up to me next time."_

I sigh heavily at Brittany's kindness and I tilt forward, pressing our heads together while reaching out for her hands to enclose them within my own. I nuzzle closer, wanting to be near the perfect woman that I didn't seem to deserve.

"_Why are you so good to me?"_

I feel Brittany tremble while chuckling against me and I peer into jovial blue eyes, eyeing me with kindness and affection. I pout a little at her open display of laughter so I bump her head a bit in retaliation and I hear her stifle her laughter before looking back at me again.

"_That's not funny. Stop laughing babe."_

"_It's because you make me happy, Santana. You make me happy so why shouldn't I be good to you? Plus, you're my girlfriend and I get to do whatever I want with you."_

"_Is that right?"_

"_Yup."_

I close my eyes and shake my head side to side, wondering how I was lucky enough to find someone like Brittany. I feel her shift beneath me and I crack open an eye to watch her closely, mesmerized by her intense staring. I see her royal blue eyes shift from my own downwards then back up again and I lick my lips self-consciously. She mimics my actions and I can't help but also follow her motions with my own eyes. The pink hue in her cheeks lets me know she's aware of my gaze and I focus my attention when she speaks.

"_Can I kiss you?"_

Without answering or asking permission I surge forward, unable to control my body and unwilling to even try. My fast and abrupt actions amount to an awkward and hard press of our lips until I finally force myself to loosen up and enjoy the feeling of being able to kiss Brittany. The seconds tick by and we continue the soft massage of our mouths, uncaring about the time and space, focusing solely on the feel of each other's mouths and the soft caress of silky skin.

I memorize the contours of her lips, tasting, nibbling and biting gently on them, trying to imprint their impression in my mind. I feel her grab a hold of my face, pulling me in harder and I moan a little at her aggression. I feel the invasion of her tongue and I allow it into my mouth, surrendering and inviting her to explore avidly. I shift closer and run my hands into her long hair, marveling at its softness and absorbing everything that is Brittany. I finally pull back, cursing my traitorous body for demanding air when all I want is to inhale in more of Brittany's sweet scent. I calm myself down before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before pushing it out along with a question.

"_Will you be my date for Quinn's wedding?"_

I see the biggest smile break out on my girlfriend's face and I know my spur of the moment question has made her happy. She reaches out for my keys and stands up abruptly; opening my door and tugging me along inside, skipping happily into my living room to resume our previous make out session.

How could I ever think that asking her would be a bad idea? Oh wait. Shit what did I just get myself into?

* * *

><p>AN: It's a long chapter I know, theres lots of things going on too. As promised, a long chapter of Novela is finally done and I am back to writing something else. I apologize for the long wait, lots of real life things have been happening and my kind beta had to remind me to save my computer in case it dies before I get a chapter out. On another note, I wrote a little baby!brittana one shot called 'The princess and the castle' on my tumblr so if you want you can go check that out, theres cute pictures involved lmao. Leave me notes, comments, the usual sort and hopefully I can return back to my regular schedule of updating. Hopefully lol. As always read lightly and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yeah, Brittana is still on, Glee is coming back soon, gird your loins everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

The leather of my couch cushions my body as Brittany presses hers urgently on top of mine. I guess asking her to be a part of Quinn's wedding with me garnered some brownie points thus explaining the vigorous attack on my lips and body. I detach my lips from the dancer's mouth for half a second and grunt out my displeasure when I feel something sticking into my back. I look up at her and smile apologetically before retrieving my hand from inside Brittany's shirt and reaching it behind me in search of the offending object. I grab ahold of the wretched remote stabbing my backside, pull it out from under me and throw it haphazardly over my shoulder.

I grin back at the beautiful woman above me and shift further into the sofa, pulling her closer and replacing my mouth and hands to their previous position on her body. The feel of soft skin under my fingertips shoots a sharp tingle throughout my body and I hum my pleasure out loud against the full mouth ravishing mine. Getting lost in the warmth and feel of Brittany almost deters me from my original concern of asking her to Quinn's wedding. But the niggling of worry in the back of my mind still worms it's way into my conscious thought, slowing my own motions and garnering a look of concern from the woman above me.

"_San? What's wrong? Am I squishing you? Because if I am I can get off. I mean I don't think I weigh that much and I don't think I'm a bad kisser but if you want we can-"_

"_No! I mean no, it's not you. You're a great kisser Britt and you're absolutely fine where you are now. God knows how sexy you are on top of me right now. I just got distracted is all I guess."_

I feel a quick sharp sting on my shoulder and I quickly yelp out in pain before swinging a hand up and covering the now red area.

"_Oh my god Brittany, what the hell? Snapping my bra is not sexy whatsoever!"_

"_Well that's what you get for getting distracted during our sexy times!"_

I stare up at her astonished and shocked at her commanding tone. I couldn't tell if I should be angry that I just got yelled at or extremely turned on by the sexy smirk being beamed down at me. I opt for another option and grin back at her before being as quick as lightening and smacking her hard on the ass and delighting over the loud cry above me.

"_Oh you are so getting it now San…"_

"_Bring it on!"_

I see her hands come down and I grab ahold of them before they reach my body, tangling our fingers together and wrestling her roughly on the sofa. I feel her gaining advantage over me when I feel her body closing in and I see the glint of victory in her azure eyes. Quickly sensing my defeat, I pull all of my strength and buck her body off me, rolling us both laughing onto the floor until we lay haphazardly next to each other. I keep my left hand enclosed in hers and pull my other to my chest, trying to ease my heart from pounding and continuing the laughter from before.

"_You are so silly, I swear."_

"_I guess that's just me, silly Santana. I hope you know my shoulder still hurts, pulling my bra strap is still not sexy."_

"_Whatever. My ass probably has your handprint on it now so we're totally even."_

"_Aww baby, I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss it better?"_

"_You're just using that as an excuse to touch my butt San. Pervert."_

Smiling and deciding not to answer, I roll onto my side and reach my free hand out to rest on Brittany's side, sliding it down slowly towards her leg and lifting one over to cover mine. I let her settle her leg comfortably over my hip and move my hand back onto her behind to rub it soothingly, easing any lingering pain from my attack before. I watch Brittany's face intensely, mindful of my actions and making sure to capture the face of the beautiful angel next to me. I smile softly, indulging myself on the soft sigh Brittany eases out between her lips and the flicker of her eyelids closing in content and happiness.

I lean forward and kiss her on the forehead, unable to keep from granting the cute expression some kind of affection. I indulge further and kiss down, slowly touching lightly on her eyes, nose, cheeks and finally settling on her precious lips. I feel her leg tighten its grip on my body and I pull her closer, moving my hand more freely over her body and kissing her with more vigor. I close my own eyes when I feel soft hands roam over my front and settle over my breast, softly kneading and cupping in earnest. I moan my pleasure out loud, expressing my approval and smile when I feel Brittany's lips curl into a smirk.

I gasp softly when I feel cold fingers tiptoe under my shirt and I squirm a little at the cold hands playing over my stomach before settling down and allowing Brittany to continue her exploration of my body. I feel them creep over my chest again and I pout lightly when I feel them skim over and reach around my back instead. I pull back when I feel her hands touch upon my bra clasp and I eye the blonde woman warily.

"_Are you trying to snap my bra again, Britt?"_

"_Well no, as a matter of fact I wasn't. Now if you could just stop being paranoid for one second and go back to kissing me, I can finally get your clothes on the floor where they belong."_

Giggling at the cute pout in front of me and giving in a little, I let her pop the clasp and maneuver the bra effortlessly out from under my shirt. Laughing at the smile of victory that Brittany is sporting, I let her hands take cover under my clothes and explore to their hearts content. She finally rests her hands atop my chest and I hum in pleasure when I feel her continue her ministrations from before.

"_Hmm, not to be a sourpuss but the living room floor isn't the best place to do this, B."_

"_But I'm not done exploring San! I've only conquered your boobs so far, there are so many more places to invade…"_

"_Certainly, but the bedroom is a better place to continue your conquest, babe."_

Startled and amused, I feel my body lifted off the ground and twirled towards the direction of my bedroom. Wrapping my arms solidly around Brittany's smooth neck, I allow her to kick open my door and toss me onto my soft bed. I laugh openly at her determined face before reaching out both my hands and beckoning her back into my arms. Without hesitation, I watch her crawl over me and attach her lips onto my neck, sucking hard and licking at the markings she makes.

"_I'm going to sail you to the heavens, travel to the deepest parts of your ocean and plunder your greatest treasures…"_

"_That's oddly poetic of you Britt. Where did you hear that from?"_

"_Shut up."_

I gasp when I feel lithe fingers ripping away the remains of my clothing and I shut my mouth accordingly, letting the woman guide me towards the ends of the world and back.

* * *

><p>The loud buzzing vibrating from my floor continues on as I ignore it and flop back onto my side, snuggling into a warm and soft body. I huff a sigh of relief when I hear the noise stop and I position my body closer to the soft heater, intent on stealing its warmth and pressing my face into it's soft contours. I snuggle my head closer, trying to fall back asleep and enjoy the remains of my dreams about a beautiful pirate and her treasure chest when I feel soft rumblings under my face. I frown and poke the soft body a feel times, trying to get it to stop moving and conform to my need for more sleep. I huff out an annoyed sound when the soft body continues to giggle and I poke it harder this time in retaliation.<p>

"_Come on sleepyhead, it's already late and we slept too much already. Don't you think you should get up and see who has been calling you for the past hour?"_

"_No."_

"_San…you can't sleep on my boob forever you know?"_

"_No."_

"_No, you will sleep on my boob forever or no, you won't sleep on my boob at all?"_

"_No, as in you should stop talking and sleep and no, you can't leave, that way I can sleep on your boob forever."_

I smile with my eyes closed into Brittany's bare chest when I feel her laugh out loud at my antics. Feeling her hands encircle my body and hugging me close, I quietly enjoy the morning after a long night of nightly adventures and snuggle a little closer to the woman I've shared so much of my life with. I feel her press a soft kiss onto my forehead before murmuring quietly to me about freshening up and trying to leave my embrace. Playing a small game of tug of war with her hand, I finally release it after much coaxing and kisses, letting Brittany walk off into my bathroom. I crack open an eye, catching her smooth naked body sauntering out of my room and I smile widely, letting the Cheshire grin spread across my face.

I groan a bit when I check the clock near my bed and throw a hand to my eyes, already knowing who has been calling my phone for the past hour. Deciding to at least enjoy the last bits of my freedom I stretch languidly on my bed, working out the kinks and cracking any stiff areas of my body. Turns out there are many stiff areas considering the workout Brittany put me through last night. Smiling in remembrance, I turn to Brittany's side of the bed and am reminded of her warmth and passion from the night before. The quick motions of her hands and the frenzy of kisses skittering the expanse of my body, lighting it on fire and pushing the limits of my own pleasures until I could take no more, only skims the surface of my night with Brittany. I returned the favor with an urgency to fill her needs and extinguish the heat that the woman scorches me with every time her blue eyes blaze across my skin.

I yawn loudly, regardless of the incessant noise my cellphone makes on the floor as I ignore it again for the umpteenth time. Feeling sated and lazy as a sloth, I continue to stretch out my muscles and roll around in my bed, happy to be surrounded by Brittany's lingering warmth and her soothing scent. I don't feel any need to move from my position until I hear soft footsteps stop near my vibrating phone and Brittany's lovely voice answering it a second after.

"_Hello? Yes she's here, who may I ask is this? Oh hi! Yes I've heard so much about you. Oh yeah, yup, she's still in bed. I don't know really, do you want me to ask her? Okay well, do you want to talk to her then? Mmhm sure. Right, okay well I'll definitely tell her to call you back. It was so nice talking to you and I look forward to seeing you soon. Oh and congratulations! Yes I stayed the night, why do you ask? Oh I see. I'll be sure to let her know, it was nice to finally talk to you considering Santana mentions you a lot. But I'll let you go now, bye!"_

"_Let me guess. That was Quinn."_

"_Oh my god, Santana. How did you know? Are you psychic? Can you read minds? Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?"_

"_No I'm not psychic, B. Why don't you get your naked butt back in my bed so I can show you what's been on my mind since you woke me up?"_

"_Hmm, not what I was thinking about but close enough."_

I watch her like a predator watches prey as she slowly shimmies closer to the bed, allowing me to fully catch the beauty and the life that flows so easily in Brittany's long and lean body. Her fluid motions entrance and trap me in the way she sashays across my floor, floating effortlessly to the side of my bed and closer towards me. My eyes trail her long legs, toned from years of dancing, towards the dip of her navel and the valley of her cleavage, only stopping when I am pinned by oceanic blue eyes.

"_Penny for your thoughts, Santana?"_

"_I uhh, don't think I have enough pennies to give you for what I'm thinking about, babe."_

"_Oh is that so? And what exactly are you thinking about, hmm?"_

She finally reaches the side of my bed and I look on, marveling still at the beauty that I've shared an amazing night with. I open my mouth to respond to her question but leave it hanging open when I see her flexibly straddle me, returning to a position atop my body that I've had the pleasure to encounter all night long. My body responds without my command and my hands immediately place themselves possessively around her waist, holding her position and enjoying the silky smooth skin underneath the pads of my fingertips. I open and close my mouth a few times to see if any words were willing to spill out but it seems my brain somehow short circuited somewhere between Brittany's naked behind going to the bathroom and Brittany's naked front leaning above me.

"_Cat got your tongue, Santana? You know for a person who is so wordy sometimes, you're practically speechless now. Why is that?"_

"_You."_

"_Hmm sorry, what?"_

"_You. You make me speechless. You're exquisite Brittany. Beautiful to behold and lovely on the inside. Sometimes I wonder what you see in me, B., because you really are too wonderful."_

"_Aww San, you're so cute. Thank you. I mean it, I've never had anyone tell me anything quite like that before. Now, to pull your mind out of the gutter, I'm to tell you to hurry up and get dressed because you have to meet Quinn later on. Oh, and she also invited me to come to dinner with you both tonight. Is that okay?"_

"_I guess…I was kind of hoping to get a bit more alone time with you, we haven't seen each other much this week and I sort of missed being with you…"_

Receiving a beautiful smile from above, I return Brittany's sentiment and pull her down for a long cuddle, letting my fingers run smoothly down her backside dotting the constellation of freckles on her back and enjoying the tinkle of her quiet giggles. I try not to worry about Quinn meeting Brittany but I can't help myself when I fret about the various ways Quinn will scrutinize my girlfriend. That or even worse, the hobbit will be there to provide an entire analysis of a new Broadway play no one cares about, thus killing Brittany with boredom. What am I going to do?

"_San, you worry too much. Your forehead is turning into angry lines again. Besides, shouldn't I be the one that's worried? Because really, I'm the one meeting your friends."_

"_I'm sorry B. It's just, Quinn can be a bit of a judgmental bitch and I don't want you take anything she says to heart. Also, I would bet my entire life savings on the hobbit being there so there is a good chance I'd get arrested for killing her. Just saying."_

"_Aww don't say that. I bet they're great friends. You love them, I can tell."_

"_You wouldn't be saying that if you knew them as long as I have. Especially the midget."_

"_Midget?"_

"_Yeah, Quinn's fiancé. Don't worry, if I know that couple, and I really do, they will both be in attendance."_

"_Oh well, I bet they're both very nice. They do have to deal with you, San."_

Pinching her side reproachfully, I hear her yelp loudly only to feel a sharp nip on my shoulder instead and notice Brittany grinning back at me deviously. I scrunch my nose at her and I receive a kiss in kind placed delicately on my nose forcing me to laugh at our antics and sigh in happiness. My pessimistic side is pushing me to quickly realize my minute of happiness will soon end once Brittany realizes I've lied about my life. My sentimental side on the other hand refuses to bring about any sort of pain to the lovely woman in my arms but of course my writer side is screaming at me to run to my book and write down this entire internal quarrel.

Taking the moment to calm myself and pull in a deep breath, I breathe in the smell of Brittany and any lingering traces of our coupling from the night before. I use the moment to clear my mind of anything but blonde hair, cerulean eyes and smooth skin instead. I place a quick kiss to Brittany's temple, murmuring the need to be released from her hold if I am to get up and change. When I feel her shake her head negatively, I chuckle and allow a little bit more together time in the current peaceful environment. Hugging her tightly until having had enough time pass, I tap her softly on her buttocks and motion for her to let me go.

I sigh softly when I feel her warmth leave my body, willing for just a second longer to feel the coziness Brittany brings to my life but I grumble and roll off my bed, intent to get shit done and meet Quinn. Here's to hoping Quinn will reign in her queen bitch and for Rachel to keep her mouth shut. Oh who am I kidding? Brittany's totally going to leave me when they meet tonight.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, Brittany, what do you do?"<em>

Goddamn Quinn and her twenty questions, can't she just eat her bacon in silence? I try to burn holes into my best friend's head but to no avail when she leans forward and pinpoints my girl with her beady raptor eyes. I scowl across the table at Rachel instead, silently telling her to reign in her woman before I finish sharpening my steak knife instead. Figures that the hobbit only gives me a shrug of her shoulders and draws her attention back to the crease in the table cloth.

"_Babe, you don't have to answer that. Quinn here just likes to be nosy and stick her beak in where it doesn't belong."_

"_Santana! That's not nice at all. Quinn's your friend and you should apologize. Why are you being like this? Sorry, I'm a dancer, I work at a local dance studio in the city, and I teach mostly kids."_

I glare at the sickeningly sweet smile from Quinn and I fight the immediate urge to gouge her eyes out. No way am I going to let Quinn ruin my chances with the girl of my dreams. I open my mouth to send her a scathing remark but feel a familiar hand rubbing my thigh soothingly under the table. I look to my side and receive a wink from Brittany before watching her determined face turn back to Quinn.

"_Kids huh? Do you teach adults? Considering our wedding is coming up, I was hoping for some lessons if you don't mind. Since you work out of a small studio I'm sure you won't mind that little extra bit of cash from us, right?"_

"_No! I mean I'd be more than willing to do it for free. You're Santana's friends and it's-"_

"_Please Brittany, I insist. I mean how much could you make teaching kids anyway, right?"_

The quick slam on the table stops my motions to reach across and strangle Quinn when I stare wide-eyed at what looks to be a fuming and red in the face Rachel Berry. My shocked expressions must've matched Quinn's because both of us were stuck in time even after the silverware stopped shaking on the table.

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray! I am thoroughly ashamed for both of us. I am so sorry Brittany, and you also Santana. Apologize immediately or you will find yourself sleeping in the foyer indefinitely!"_

"_She's right, San. I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. And Brittany you have my sincerest apologies, all this wedding stuff has been stressing me out and I don't mean to take it out on you by being a bitch. Forgive me."_

Turning my head slightly to my partner, I watch her expressions, careful of the smallest twitch in order to read her inner emotions at my supposedly rude friend. I know Quinn is just looking out for me and yes, there has been many a time where the girl is after my pot of gold, but Brittany is different, I can feel it. With the way she smiles at me after a few days of not seeing each other, her soft touch easing my stress along with other life problems, but most of all her optimism, putting that extra bit of sunshine in my world. I focus back on Brittany as she turns to speak directly to my best friend.

"_Quinn, I get it. Santana's your best friend and you just want her to be taken care of. I understand. Now I might not have a crazy nice apartment in the city, spend nights out in fancy restaurants like this and make a ton of money, but I have heart and I promise to use it to guard Santana's. I might never make it big and make enough to give Santana what she wants but I will try so hard to give her whatever she needs. Her happiness is my number one priority. That's all I can ever give her, my everything."_

A pin dropping on the floor would've sounded like a bullet train in the ensuing awkward silence. The tension in the air is palpable as I watch Quinn squint her eyes at Brittany, gauging and judging every word said. I place my hand over Brittany's on my lap when I feel it shake a little, whether in nervousness or not I'm unsure, but I keep a tight hold on hers for reassurance; soothing it with my thumb and shifting my body closer to protect her in case Quinn decides not to back off. Besides, I could always buy the bitch another month long honeymoon in case any sharp objects get thrown in her direction courtesy of yours truly.

"_Well now, I guess my fiancé is right. I am being extremely rude and I'm truly sorry Brittany for my harsh words earlier. Who would've ever thought that San's supermarket girl had such spunk in her? You certainly picked an interesting one, Santana."_

"_Quinn, I think you've said enough this evening. I'm surprised your mouth has been open more times than Berry's here. Now if you don't mind, stop scrutinizing my date and get back to eating pig parts. Trust me, if you hadn't promised me a wheelbarrow of breadsticks at the wedding reception, this knife here would've been stuck into your washed out blonde head."_

I feel Brittany's nails dig into my leg from her tight grip over my pants but I ignore it, focusing solely on my friend across the table and staring her down. I see a hint of understanding and finally I watch Quinn step down and back away from my aggressive stance. My rigid posture loosens a little when I watch her sheepishly duck her head and cough loudly into her hand to dispel the tense air. I hear Rachel twitter about the rest of the food finally arriving and I dig in angrily at my pasta, upset that Brittany had to go through all of that, even if I know Quinn is only looking out for me. I follow Rachel's constant ramble in the back of my mind, trying to calm myself instead and not erupt in rage.

Brittany probably thinks I have horrible friends, even worse, she probably thinks I'm a horrible person for being friends with such a bitch. Goddamn Quinn and her big mouth. I should really change my mind and buy a muzzle for Quinn instead of the hobbit. Disregarding the now quiet conversation floating by, I stand up abruptly and mutter a quick 'Bathroom' before heading out towards the coat check and grabbing my jacket to head outside. Shrugging my jacket closer, I reach for my inner pocket and pull out my pack of cigarettes, quickly sticking one in my mouth and lighting it up.

Pulling a long drag from the cig, I feel the slight acrid burn of the smoke in my throat and blow it out. Feeling much better after the familiar pull, taste and actions in my habit, I lean on the concrete wall of the restaurant enjoying the crisp night air and the smell of the cold city in the evening.

"_Mind if I get a puff of that?"_

"_Quinn, if you know what's good for you you'll turn around and join your loud mouth fiancé back inside."_

"_San…don't be like that, you know I'm just looking out for you. Brittany seems great by the way. Good catch."_

"_Great catch. Britt's a great catch. I'm just…I don't want her to think that…god I don't even know. You know I still haven't told her I'm a writer yet. She thinks I work with you doing some freelance shit. I mean what if she finds out and turns out to be like all the other girls? I don't think I would be able to stand it Q."_

"_Do you really think she'll be like that though?"_

"_No…but I can't be sure, can I?"_

"_Ever the pessimist, how about being a bit less jaded and having a little more hope?"_

"_Hope doesn't sell books, Q. You're the one who told me that."_

"_Well maybe I was wrong…"_

I turn towards Quinn only to see her focus on something else entirely. Stepping out into the glow of the city lights is Brittany looking around searchingly and smiling upon locking onto me. Dispelling any remaining negative feelings from before I wave her over towards my side, sheepishly hiding my cigarette behind me when I see her notice something in my hand and squinting sternly in my direction. I feel Quinn pat me lightly on the shoulder and smile before leaving and heading back into the restaurant. Seeing her briefly exchange a few words with Brittany, I begin to feel a little apprehensive, only to have all my worries dispelled when I see Quinn giggle and laugh before heading back inside. I take a few more quick puffs of my cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping out the rest.

"_Smoking is bad, San."_

"_I know. I only do it when I'm stressed, I guess. Does it bother you?"_

"_A little. I just want you to be healthy and alive. I don't want the people in my life to get sick or die. Life is short as it is; we should try to fill it up with as much happiness as possible."_

"_I guess and I know it's bad. I just felt horrible about before…I'm sorry about Quinn in there. She's sort of a grade A bitch sometimes but she does have her good days. She doesn't mean anything by being like that; it's just her way of being protective I guess."_

"_I know. Give me a little bit of credit San, I was expecting at least a little bit of hostility from your friends, but we're okay now. Your friend Rachel gave her a good stern talking to and now she's all nice to me."_

"_Hmm, leave it to the midget to muzzle the monster I guess…"_

"_I'm fine Santana. I can hold my own so you don't need to worry about me."_

Laughing along with her at her muscle man display and wide smile, I pull one of her hands towards my face, kissing her palm sweetly and keeping my eyes on the twinkling blues in front of me. I sigh and shake my head at the wonders of my girl, easily calming me down from my anger and volatile nature. I take a moment to further center myself before smirking at my girlfriend and pulling her along towards the busy main street.

"_Wait San, where are we going? Rachel and Quinn are still inside and-"_

"_We, as in only us two, are going to head back towards my apartment and order take out. We are going to enjoy the rest of our evening without the company of the annoying couple and watch whatever you want on TV instead."_

"_But we haven't even gotten any dessert yet. And how can we leave them there, they were the ones nice enough to ask us out to dinner. We can't just leave without telling them! We didn't even pay yet!"_

"_Brittany, babe. I think its only fair for us to leave them with the check. What with Quinn being such a bitch to you. Besides I think a little payback is in order so let's hurry up and go before they find out we're not coming back inside."_

"_But San…"_

"_I'll let you do that thing you wanted to do to me last night, B."_

"_Taxi!"_

* * *

><p>Untangling myself from the sleeping blonde next to me, I pad over to my bathroom, intent on relieving myself and returning back to the beautiful woman in my bed. After finishing and about to walk back into the arms of my girlfriend, I notice the glow in the dark near my coat and I walk over to check it out. I smile when I realize my cellphone is blinking back at me with a whole store of missed calls and messages. I shift through the text messages quickly, chuckling under my breath when I read the nasty notes Quinn has left me along with a few random ones from Rachel. I decide to listen to a few of the voicemails probably left by said angry sender and hit play.<p>

'Yo bitch where are you? You still outside with your girl? You better not be doing it on the street, that's just gross.' **Beep.**

'Seriously Santana it's been almost half an hour, even you won't last that long with your naked ass in the cold. Hurry the hell up.' **Beep.**

'You totally left us, didn't you? You goddamn son of a bitch, when I get my hands on you I'm going to-' **Beep.**

'Santana? It's Rachel. Quinn doesn't mean anything by that. If you want to spend the rest of the night with Brittany then that's totally fine. I'm sure Quinn's horrid behavior tonight warrants a type of retaliation. I apologize again for both of us and please enjoy your evening.' **Beep.**

'Screw you Lopez! I hope your next book bombs so bad it won't even be in the public library and also-  
>Quinn! Leave Santana alone. I've had enough of your behavior tonight!<br>But sweetheart, she left us with the bill…she even ordered the most expensive thing!  
>That is your own fault Ms. Fabray and one other thing you-' <strong>Beep.<strong>

'My fiancé would like me to inform you that we have a rehearsal tomorrow so you better be there, Lopez. I hate you so goddamn much right now.' **Beep.**

Stifling my laughter with my hand, I delete all my messages and make a mental note about the next day before heading back to my warm bed with the beautifully naked Brittany nestled in it. Lightly lifting up the covers and stealthily sneaking back onto the mattress, I press a kiss into her shoulder and close my eyes to fall back asleep. I smile widely when I feel a long arm and leg thrown over my body and I am pulled into Brittany's chest, trapped tightly in her embrace. I guess I don't mind being captured once in a while as long as it's with her.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to think I've been consistent with updates but thats a total lie lol. So how 'bout that episode of Glee huh? Now because there is a hiatus until the next episode I should be able to push out a few more updates, that would be a a tentative maybe though. As always, thank you KC for reviewing this chapter, and yes, no hemo creys in this one lmao. Also a shout out to eveOFeden for being the 100th reviewer yay! :) And of course to my other readers who take the time out to review each chapter, I read all your comments and appreciate everything said. Thanks again guys for liking my story enough to come to my tumblr and say nice things in my ask box. :) Hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Novela. Oh yeah...no smut here, its a T rating and I'm not going to change it, sorry.

Side note: dashingicecream has yet again outdone herself by drawing Santana from this fic. Pop over to her tumblr and tell her how much you love her for that!

dashingicecream(period)tumblr(period)com(slash)post(slash)11132381727(slash)a-quick-doodle-of-santana-from-novela


	8. Chapter 8

_"__You're late, Lopez."_

_"__Well, excuse me. Have you ever ridden the subway during rush hour? Yeah, that's what I thought. You should be glad I even made it to the damn rehearsal considering it was a bitch to get here."_

_"__Whatever. Just hurry up. I don't think you've met our wedding planner. She's the one that's going to give you the play by play."_

_"__As long as I don't have to speak to your fiancé today, I'm ready to go."_

Walking with Quinn inside the little reception area I see a woman speaking loudly over a cellphone with a clipboard and pen in hand. I immediately become wary when I see her reach behind her back and pull out a walkie-talkie, barking out orders and shooting off questions to the person on the receiving end.

_"__And didn't I say not to put the gardenias near the goddamn food? Those vegan meals also better be ready by then or your ass is mine, do you hear me?"_

Stepping to the side, Quinn proceeds to converse with the woman for a little bit while I stand and size up the lady in question. So this is the woman I have to talk to in terms of getting shit done around here. I take in the fashionably dressed lady in front of me, her large and in charge attitude already making me feel less stressed about being Quinn's bridesmaid. At least someone around here knows how to organize this mess of a wedding. With Berry in charge and Quinn's whipped ass in the lead, I feared for my own safety at the ceremony.

_"Y__ou must be Santana. I can finally put a face to the stories Ms. Berry has been telling me every day for the past year and a half."_

_"__Only bad things I hope."_

_"__The worst, but never mind that, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Mercedes Jones and I will be guiding you through the Berry-Fabray wedding."_

_"__Well Ms. Jones, I think we'd get along just fine as long as you keep me away from the dwarf and sit me close to the open bar."_

_"__Ooh I like you already. Come on then, I'll give you the details on the way in. Ms. Fabray, if you could please find your fiancé and practice your lines and dance that would be great. Right this way, Ms. Lopez."_

Winking at Quinn and following the wedding planner, I look around, marveling at the grandiose and tasteful venue for the wedding. Marble and drapes seem to be the décor along with modern amenities placed here and there to give it a nice contemporary setting. Various crew members setting up lights and sound equipment skitter about while assistants flitter here and there, touching up and cleaning out tables and windows. The chairs are slowly being placed in order when I jump a little in response to a loud yell from Mercedes at a man who scuffed the floor while moving a grand piano. Of course Berry would want a piano at her wedding, go figure.

_"__Berry order that monstrosity?"_

_"__You would be correct, Ms. Lopez. Although why she would rent one without even having a pianist is beyond my comprehension. I think she just got it to match the drapes, but don't tell her I said that."_

_"__Lips are sealed and please call me Santana; Ms. Lopez makes me sound super old."_

_"__You shut your mouth girl; you don't look a day over 21. You know what I would give for a body like yours? Shit, you should be grateful."_

_"__Yeah I know, but anyway, so what do you need me to do?"_

_"__Alright, you're the last person to come in so I'm going to give you a run down on what is going to happen that day. Considering you have the role of a bridesmaid for Ms. Fabray, you will be sticking with her for most of the day."_

She leads me towards a wide double door and ushers me into a spacious changing room with large mirrors reflecting the image of a plush interior lined with soft carpet and styled like an old French boudoir. I take a seat on one of the reclining sofas and eye the large vanity situated near the window already decked with various make-up and hair accessories. Marveling at Quinn's choice for her venue, I take note of the subtle but prominent items indicating the influence from the other bride to be. Gardenias are the main theme and are stamped on almost every item along with green and yellow ribbons followed by lace bordering every corner. Small stars are visible along with the infamous amount of headbands littering the top of the vanity, screaming the gnome's name and her lasting touch.

_"__This isn't Rachel's room, is it?"_

_"__No, no, this is Ms. Fabray's changing room. I figured you might want to get yourself familiar with the area first. If you want we can find Ms. Berry's room later on."_

_"__No need, just tell me what I need to know and how best to avoid Rachel on the day of the wedding. God knows if she went missing I'd be the first one up for questioning."_

_"__Yes, right. Okay, well everything you need to know starts here. You arrive first with the Fabray party and help her with her dress and make-up. The wedding won't start until early afternoon so you should sit tight until then. Mostly keep the bride calm, make sure all her needs are met and keep in touch with me to make sure everything is set."_

_"__Got it. Sounds simple enough. What about later?"_

_"__Well the Berry-Fabray event is going to be pretty simple. Walk down the aisle proceeding before both brides, wait with them until it's over and then you can hit the reception area. We will rehearse that all later but you get the gist of how everything is going down, yes?"_

_"__Loud and clear. Make sure Quinn doesn't pull a runaway bride and try not to kill Rachel or fall asleep at the altar. Sounds simple enough."_

_"__We'll be having a little conference later on today before the first rehearsal so stick around for that. You need to be partnered up with one of Ms. Berry's bridesmaids and stick with her throughout the wedding also."_

I nod my agreement to the wedding planner and send off a quick text to Brittany, informing her of my whereabouts. Not that she doesn't know where I am but I like to keep her posted, just in case. Who knows, she might be able to get out of her class early and spend the rest of the day with me. That would take the boredom out of re-enacting the Berry-Fabray wedding over and over again. I nod my head and listen on a bit more to the instructions before letting my mind wander, thinking about my beautiful girlfriend instead. Like, along the lines of the dress the woman will be donning for the wedding as my date.

_"__And then you can just help usher the guests to the reception area. Any questions?"_

_"__Um…no. I guess not."_

_"__Great, now come this way. I need to show you where everything is because God knows someone is always stupid enough to get lost in these halls."_

Following her lead, we meander outside the room and through the corridors, passing workers and assistants running in every direction. Seems Q. really is going all out for this wedding. That could only mean two things: One, she really does love the hobbit and is letting her have full reign over everything. Two, there is probably some big deal in the making which means big bucks for both of us. Well played Fabray, well played. Looks like I'd finally have a reason to remodel my apartment or buy that getaway house upstate.

Taking note of all exit doors in the place, I try to plan my escape that day accordingly. No need to stay longer for the wedding than I have to, right? Bridesmaid or not, there is no way I'm staying for the entire reception. I mean honestly, all Quinn wanted was for me to show up and maybe toast them. Hell, I'm even willing to throw in a dance with Britt but after that we are totally leaving.

We finally end up near the ballroom and I see Quinn and her fiancé arguing quite fiercely about something. I hear Mercedes utter something akin to 'Not Again…' before storming forward and clapping her hands loudly.

_"__Listen here, brides to be. You both either shut up and go along with the program without bickering or I quit and take all my peoples with me. I will not have two bridezillas all up in my face!"_

_"__Ms. Jones, I will not have you talk to us-"_

_"__Ms. Berry, with all due respect. Ms. Fabray here does not pay me enough to stand here and listen to you both argue about where you can fit a crystal chandelier. Now, if you are both done screaming, I have your wedding to finish preparing. So if you please, back into first position and get ready to smile."_

Hiding my smirk and deftly stepping to the side when I see Mercedes steamroll by, I lift out a hand to the side and feel a small but definite clap in acknowledgement as she smiles back and continues on out of the big double doors of the ballroom. I clear my throat and lift my eyebrows at the baffled looks on the hobbit and my manager before turning on my heels and walking out to await further instructions.

* * *

><p>After going through several rehearsals of walking up and down an imaginary aisle, I already feel my patience waning. My tolerance is tested when Rachel's bridesmaid turns out to be a random young cousin who has been busy texting instead of walking solemnly along in time with another rendition of Streisand's hits in place of the wedding march. I glare at the annoying teeny bopper, vaguely registering some Berry genes in her features before cringing at another loud pop courtesy of her snapping a piece of gum. Resisting the urge to punch the gum out of the girl's mouth, I proceed to straighten up and get the day over with as soon as possible when Mercedes yells for 'all of you' to do it again.<p>

_"__Let's go people, back to your positions. You can't leave until we get this right! As for you, young lady, pop that gum one more time and I will throw and lock you inside that piano over there. We clear?"_

Nodding my thanks to Mercedes again for taking control of the situation, I let my body run automatically to the sounds of Barbra. Wait quietly in the back, watch as the first 2 pairs move forward, wait a bit more, now step in time with midget's cousin to my left, try not to kick her in the shin, reach the stage and then move over to Quinn's side. Watch my best friend walk out first in her tailored suit, accompanied by her mother who is obviously trying to nitpick about something again. Then last but not least, the dwarf herself, marched out by her two doting dads. What a spectacle we all must make. I wonder how much Q. really did pay Mercedes.

We all finally let out a sigh of relief when we are ushered out to a break room to catch our breaths and just unwind from all the mess of the pre-wedding planning. I pour myself a glass of juice before finally checking my phone and smiling to see several missed texts. I walk over to a corner table and sit down, opening up my message box and going through all the ones Brittany has sent me.

_'__Hey babe. Hope you're having fun. Don't bother Quinn too much now, its her wedding!'_

_'__Hm, guess you're busy. Text me back when you get this.'_

_'__Hey I'm on my break right now. I miss you so much, are you almost done?'_

_'__Might be getting out a bit late tonight. If you want, you can stop by later and pick me up.'_

Smiling and deciding to do just that, I pocket my phone and try to get through the pandemonium that is the Berry-Fabray wedding. In a few days everything should be prepped and in accordance to the bride's plan, all I will have to do is show my face and not screw up. Let's hope for an easy day then.

* * *

><p>Standing outside a large brick building, I recheck the address on my phone and the number on the door before walking up the uneven steps and squinting at the numbered intercom. Shifting through the names I finally chance upon the one I want. Pressing a quick finger onto the button next to the words 'Dance with Chang Studios', I wait patiently in the cold as the intercom crackles to life and a soft voice filters through.<p>

_"__Hello?"_

_"__Um…is this Dance with Chang Studios? Is Brittany there?"_

_"__Yes we are. Who, may I ask, are you?"_

_"__Right sorry. My name is Santana. I'm here to meet with Brittany."_

_"__Do you have an appointment with our instructor?"_

_"__Ah well no…I'm just here to see her."_

_"__Sorry but you need to book an appointment with our instructors beforehand. Unfortunately, we're closing now, so if you want to come back another-_

_Tina wait! Sorry, I forgot to mention it. Santana is my girlfriend. Can you let her up please? Hey San!"_

Rudely interrupted from answering back by the intercom, the door buzzes loudly and I scoff at the bad timing of it all before quickly slipping into the warmth of the building. Following the directions on the floor board I opt to take the stairs up three flights to the dance studio. Hopefully I'll see my girl when I walk in. I slap on a winsome smile and pull the door open to only be greeted by a woman sitting at a reception table.

Squinting and stepping through the doors I look more closely at the receptionist and am surprised to see a familiar face. Wait, isn't that the girl from the dinner? The one with the boyfriend who had the tickets to the event and was sitting at my table. Wait, they own this place? Oh, I'm in deep shit now. Quickly pulling up my scarf and pulling my hat down to cover more of my face, I stumble a little forward with my body turned, hoping to avoid detection.

_"__Oh hey, you must be Santana. I'm Tina. Brittany was just talking about you, she went back to her class but she's almost done. You can wait for her here if you like, just sign in as a guest first."_

I look at the outstretched hand presented to me and I quickly shake it before signing in and finding a seat in the far end of the reception area, pulling out a magazine to cover my face for added measure. I peer over the pages every now and then to see Tina looking at me strangely and I self-consciously pull up my scarf before ducking down further into my seat and wishing that Brittany's class will end soon.

_"__Hey you look kind of familiar…have we met before?"_

Pushing the magazine further up, I shake my head profusely and clear my throat loudly to sound out a rough and deep 'No'. Crap, did the woman recognize me? I mean obviously I don't look as fabulous as the time at the dinner party but it's not like a pair of jeans and a large jacket will hide my face. I mean, let's be honest, I have an awesome face! Cowering further into the seat and under the intense scrutiny of the woman behind the desk, I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear a door open and the cacophony of a group of children stream out along with the clear crisp voice of my girlfriend.

Droves of children filter out with their parents in hand listening attentively and trying to fit their overeager kids into their jackets and winter wear. Thankfully distracted by the kids, I watch as Tina speaks to several adults before going back to scheduling and making further appointments. I endure questionable stares from the children before a bold child runs up and taps my camouflaging magazine on the cover.

_"__What'cha doing?"_

_"__Shh, go away kid. Can't you see I'm busy?"_

_"__Are you sick? My mommy says I have to bundle up lots since it's cold now and I can get sick faster."_

_"__Yes I am. So can you leave me alone, please?"_

Making shooing motions with my hands, I urge the inquisitive child back to her mother before shaking my head at what my appearance must look like to others. Hunched over with a large jacket and my scarf and hat still covering half my face, it's a wonder the girl's parents even let her near me. I watch as the children are finally led away by their parents and I catch the girl from before sticking her tongue out at me, so I follow by example and pull down my scarf to send her the same message.

_"__San, what are you doing?"_

_"__Nothing. Hey babe, how was class?"_

_"__Good, the kids are getting better and better and it's easier for them to follow my instructions now. Why are you still dressed like that, aren't you hot?"_

_"__I umm, just felt cold and decided to keep my jacket and stuff on in case I catch a cold or something."_

Suddenly feeling weight on my lap, I drop the magazine in my hand and replace my hold on Brittany's waist instead. Her sudden use of my lap as her cushion reminded me of the day spent in my apartment rolling around in my leather work chair and I smile and pull her a little closer. Burrowing into her neck and bouncing her a bit on my lap, I press a quick kiss to her cheek when I hear her giggle softly. She hugs me close and rubs her cheek affectionately against mine before whispering close to my ear.

_"__Aww baby, are you sick? Does Nurse Brittany need to take care of you again?"_

Shaking my head at her bold but alluring proposition, I shift her a little in my grasp and am about to whisper something equally naughty back when I'm interrupted by the voice of the woman I've been trying to ignore.

_"__Ahem, Britt. I love you like a sister, I really do, but if you're going to continue your public displays of affection, I might have to consider asking Mike to fire you. I mean come on, we have kids here!"_

_"__Oh whatever, Tina. I see you and Mike suck face all day. Come on San, let me show you my studio before miss bossy pants over here kicks us out for public indecency."_

Giggling at Brittany's cheekiness, I allow her to pull me off the chair and lead me down the hallway bypassing the inquisitive look Tina sends my way. I duck my head lower into my scarf when I am pulled past her and breathe a sigh of relief when we reach the door to Brittany's room. I wait patiently for her to open the door, one hand on the doorknob and the other secured tightly around mine easily pushing away the fear of discovery by her friends and replacing it with warmth for the woman in front of me.

The door creaks open and I am pulled immediately into Brittany's world. A place consisting of wall to wall mirrors lining the room, scuffed wooden floors and the lingering smell of sweat and floor wax. Taking it all in and immersing myself into the day to day of Brittany's life, I feel the immense need to understand and embrace something that she loves, thereby making it important for me and our relationship. I feel her eyes watching me intensely and I survey the area, noting the several ballet bars and stereo system on the side. Pulling down the scarf and breathing in a cold crisp breath of air, I notice two open windows to the side and only begin to realize the slight chill in the room, the temperature slowly declining around us as the heat from the many bodies occupying the space from before slips out through the windows.

Turning to the woman that has slowly wormed her way into the black hole where my heart should be, I breathe out slowly, watching the gray wisps of my breath float between us. She smiles and turns our entwined hands over, settling her thumb on one of my palm lines and tracing it to the end. I smile softly back and allow her to continue her movements before noticing that Brittany has yet to change out of her work attire.

_"__Babe, you're still in your work clothes, aren't you cold?"_

_"__Not as long as you're here with me, I'll always be warm."_

_"__That's cute B., but the windows are open and it's getting chilly. Here, at least take my hat."_

Taking off my fur hat and reaching for Brittany's hairband, I release the tight bun my girlfriend has placed her hair into, freeing the long tendrils of golden hair and running my fingers through it softly to shake out tangles. Tiptoeing to reach the crown of Brittany's head, I place my hat snugly atop her, making sure it covered her ears. Aiming to take the rest of my outer layers off to cover her, I am stopped when I reach for my scarf and am pulled abruptly into a soft and supple form, my body unconsciously molding into hers.

_"__Brittany, you're not going to be warm with just my hat. Let me at least-"_

_"__Shh, Santana. Just let this moment be. Just be with me, that is all I ask."_

Shaking my head at my whimsical girlfriend and secretly enjoying our moment of tranquility, I pull her close and rub the sides of her body up and down, making sure to convey my acquiescence to her request while making sure she gleans at least some of my body heat. The sounds of the city and building melt away and I lull into the space where only Brittany and I exist. I don't realize I've closed my eyes until I feel a slight sway in my body and I open them to peer at the blue irises trained on me. I grin when I see the way her eyes squint just a little, allowing her laugh lines to appear and making her youthful face even more beautiful and bright. Laying my head on her shoulder and breathing in everything that is Brittany, I take a moment to press a light kiss to her neck and nuzzle closer, allowing our bodies to maneuver across the dance floor following a silent tune only we know. I finally give voice to the tune only we seem to be following when I begin humming softly, changing pitches when Brittany leads me in a slow and steady dance in her studio. She whispers softly, tickling my ear and I feel the touch of soft lips against me.

_"__What are you humming, Santana?"_

_"__Our melody, I think. Do you like it?"_

_"__I love it. I didn't know we had a melody, when did you think of one?"_

_"__I didn't, it just kind of seems to always be in my mind when you're around. Even when you're not, all I have to do is think of you and the music just rings out in my mind. I think even Quinn almost caught me once humming it in the bathroom. Is that weird?"_

_"__No. It's super cute, just like you."_

I feel her push me out a little and I am led into a small twirl, lifting my own arm up a little higher when I come full circle to allow my girl to do the same. We giggle to ourselves like silly school children and return to our first position, pressed closed together and swaying in time with my melody.

_"__So tell me, how was work?"_

_"__A little tiring but I love it all the same. The kids are great and are trying really hard to get the steps right. As long as they put in the effort, I know they'll all be great dancers in the future."_

_"__What happens if they become so good they won't need you anymore? You'd lose your job, babe."_

_"__The way I see it, the student has to surpass the teacher one day, and that means I did a great job if they become better than me, right?"_

_"__You, my dear, have a very interesting thought process indeed."_

_"__Yup, it's one of my best qualities."_

_"__All your qualities are great, Britt."_

_"__Flatterer. So tell me, how was the wedding rehearsal?"_

I let out a small 'Eep' when I feel myself being dipped but I laugh it off quickly and resume dancing along, thoroughly enjoying our impromptu dance number.

_"__It was okay I guess. The wedding planner was smart enough to keep me away from Rachel all day, so that was good, and I don't really have to do much except help Quinn when she needs it. I don't think she even needs it. Mercedes Jones, her wedding planner, is pretty much on top of everything."_

_"__Sounds awesome. I can't wait to go with you. What should I wear?"_

_"__Something nice since I assume the dwarf wouldn't want anything less than perfect for her day. If it helps, I think the theme is gardenia flowers, you could find something to match that, I guess. But you'll look beautiful in whatever you plan to wear, babe. Don't worry."_

_"__I'll be sure to live up to their expectations then. What are you wearing?"_

_"__Red bridesmaid dress. It's actually not too bad but somehow I think Quinn had a hand in choosing it for me."_

_"__Hmm red, the color of the seductress. Suits you well, Lopez."_

_"__Are you seduced yet, Ms. Pierce?"_

Her reply is interrupted by a knock on the door and I growl under my breath at whoever is interrupting our time alone together. I swivel my head to the door when I hear it creak open and am shocked when I see none other than the other individual from the gala event. Wondering why I'm even surprised, I quickly pull up my glasses and run a quick hand through my hair, brushing it forward, trying to hide as much of my face as possible.

_"__Britt, I'm closing up now, we need to go. Hey now, who is this?"_

_"__Mike! Meet my girlfriend Santana, she's here to pick me up."_

Recognizing the man now walking towards me, I try and shimmy further into my jacket, hiding any part of myself that might give away who I am. I turn my head slightly to the side and quickly stretch out my hand for him to shake before promptly retracting it and stuffing it into my pants. I let out a gruff 'Hello' before shifting back over to Brittany and using her as a shield of some sort. Feeling Mike give me the same quizzical look as his girlfriend, I quickly clear my throat and mumble out a quick word about waiting for Brittany outside before jetting through the door and back into the hallway.

I hear soft voices on the other side of the door and I wonder if they are now talking about my odd behavior. Sighing and just thankful I ran out the room before the man recognized me, I shift the scarf to fully cover my face and attempt to walk back out into the reception area to wait for Brittany. I nod my head when I see Tina again and she shoots me a bemused look before settling down to finish up some paper work. I wait patiently, glancing down whenever I catch Tina look my way until finally I hear voices coming over and I see Brittany and Mike already changed out of their workout clothing. Making my way over to Brittany and relieving her of her duffel bag, I grab her hand quickly before rushing out the front door and down the steps.

_"__Wait, Santana. Slow down!"_

_"__Nope, time to go. Can't stay."_

_"__But I didn't even get to say bye to Mike and Tina yet!"_

_"__You'll see them tomorrow, right now I just want to go home and spend some time together. I haven't seen you all day and I missed you terribly."_

_"__Well why didn't you say so? Aww you're sweet, but next time you can't be rude like that. Tina and Mike are my friends and I want you all to get to know each other."_

Grumbling when I feel her pat me on the head, I scrunch my nose at her gesture and decide to retaliate instead by slapping her butt hard and running off towards the subway, sprinting off down the street when I hear her scream after me.

_"__You are so going to get it, San!"_

* * *

><p>We're cuddled comfortably on my bed and listening to my radio play soft music. Brittany is wrapped around my midsection as I read over some of my notes for my new book. I feel slim fingers pushing my glasses back onto my nose as they almost slip precariously off my face and I catch her hand in-between my teeth before they can retract. I nibble lightly on them before chuckling and giving it a light kiss in thanks.<p>

_"__What'cha reading?"_

Her hand has returned to settle on my stomach before deciding to tickle it. I snatch at it before it could do any more damage and fit our hands together instead, pulling it up with me to turn a page. She giggles and I smile at our domesticity and sigh, feeling content in our position. I feel another finger poke me on the side and I stifle my laughter, unable to stop her other hand's advance when I'm still holding onto my notes.

_"__Come on San, tell me…"_

_"__Just some notes for something I'm working on really, nothing fancy."_

_"__Can I read it?"_

_"__I uhhh, don't really let people read my work until it's finished. Sorry B, it's nothing personal."_

_"__No I get it…I was just curious, that's all. I mean, I don't really read a lot anyway so it's probably something I won't understand. Don't worry San."_

I look down towards her head and I sigh before closing my notebook and sliding it back into the drawer. I tap Brittany's arm to loosen her grip a little before shifting my body down until I am face to face with her. I reach over our bodies and pull up the covers, tucking her sides in to ensure maximum comfort. Using my free hand I pull her in for a slow and languid kiss, making sure to convey all my feelings into the touch of our lips.

_"__Don't say that, Brittany. You understand me better than half the people I know. Never think you're less than you are. I don't mean to make you feel like that and I'm sorry. Sometimes I can be a bit callous with my words, I truly am sorry."_

_"__It's not your fault, San. I know I can't always follow conversations that easily but I'm good at reading people so I get the gist of it."_

_"__Oh Brittany…you are so much more than that and you mean so much to me. I appreciate everything you've done for me and I know I'm not the most forthcoming person on earth, but give me a little more time. That's all I ask."_

I pull her into a tight hug, trying to ease her worries and placate my own about the impending mess that is the wedding and Brittany's soon to be exposure to my occupation. Life sure does like messing with me, the cruel mistress that she is. My eyes soon close on their own in my comfortable position and I fall asleep with Brittany in my arms, missing yet another important message from my phone.

_Quinn F.  
>Sent at 10:56pm<em>

_Call me ASAP. This is important, it's about the contestants that won that contest, they called back._

* * *

><p>Hey so its been awhile lol, it's a short chapter I know but I'm trying to move it along. So how about that useless episode of Glee that just passed? Anyway, I caved and watched the rumor has itsomeone like me video...all my evens cannot anymore, spoilers are so fickle tsk. Thanks for being patient and waiting, hopefully next time won't be like this. Maybe haha.


	9. Chapter 9

Crap. I'm screwed. So very, very screwed. Gingerly placing my phone back on my nightstand I push out an uneasy breath of air, shakily brushing through my bed head and glancing around my room unseeingly until my eyes land on the body next to mine. Clenching my fists, I push them against my head, trying to organize the thoughts running through my mind pertaining to Quinn's message and the beautiful blonde sleeping easily next to me.

I try to keep my thoughts clear by focusing on the tantalizing way Brittany's bare back is slightly obscured by my sheets. The long linen lies precariously in the middle of her back. Crinkling around her sides it flares out over to my end where it becomes jumbled in my sleep. I pull the long sheet over her shoulders, making sure to gently tuck the sides in before I feel a lone arm stick out and pull my hand down.

_"Britt, you awake?"_

Listening for an answer I lean my head closer, taking in the long lashes and small freckles sprinkled all over my girlfriend's cheeks and nose. A small breath of air makes me blink and I smile softly realizing the woman is still sleeping. I turn over onto my side and leave a press of my lips on her shoulder, relishing in the taste of her smooth skin. I sigh and remember Quinn's stern words bouncing around my mind from her voicemail before resting my head in the crook of Brittany's neck, letting her flowing locks of hair mesh together with my own. Why couldn't life just be easy for once?

_'You have one new message. Message from: Quinn, at 10:37pm. __**BEEP.**_

_Santana, you really need to pick up your phone. Anyway, I'll leave you a text after this but first I need to tell you that the contestant winners called back. Well actually, to be honest, Brittany called the office. Why did you even give her our number, stupid? I relayed it to my secretary but long story short; she's been invited to tour the office. The higher ups say its good for publicity so I didn't have a say in it. The hell are we going to do, San? Everyone here knows you, what if they leak it out? You need to call me back ASAP and deal with this!'_

Sucking in another breath of Brittany's delicious scent, I pull back from her and growl. When did everything become so difficult? I grumble and slowly slide out of my bed, pulling up the comforter to cover my girl some more before leaving a soft kiss on her lips. I'm hardly able to fight the urge to kiss her again when I slip on a soft bathrobe over my body. Preparing to fix my mess, I walk towards my office only to stop at the door and look back to the bed. I lean on the door jamb, letting my eyes take in the long form of Brittany quietly sleeping in my bed, every once in a while moving silently through my silk sheets. One of her hands peek out again and I see it reach over to my side of the mattress, unconsciously searching for something before curling around my pillow and pulling it under the white sheets.

Closing my eyes and sighing once more, I lift my hand up to my lips pressing a long kiss on them before silently sending it towards Brittany, wishing her an uninterrupted slumber and sweet dreams. I ease the door shut, making sure no sounds escape from the hinges before pulling my robe tighter and heading to my office. I quickly locate my pack of smokes before pulling one out and sticking one in my mouth while searching for the lighter. Finally seeing it near the window, I pull up my chair and light up, sucking in the greedy taste of nicotine and blowing out a plume of smoke. Mulling over the consequences of having Brittany at my publication office, I can't help but feel torn.

My first reaction to Quinn's message was to freak out but now that I think about it, it could be the perfect opportunity to finally give up the charade. The only problem is guessing how Britt would react to finding out. She is bound to bump into Quinn at some point seeing as how she works there, but any number of the employees could easily rat me out, clearly having seen me walk in and out of the building countless times. The option to lie about working there could work until I bump into an employee and they ask about my books, then the proverbial cat is going to leap frog out of the bag. God, I should really call Quinn back but I need a little time to myself to kind of collect my thoughts before brainstorming how I will go about things.

Leaning back in my chair I take another puff before running all sorts of scenarios in my head. The lie in itself isn't technically a huge one but for a person so pure like Brittany it could be devastating. I never did mean for it to get so far. I mean, honestly, who can blame me for not saying that I am some kind of great novelist? Sighing for the umpteenth time, I rub my head in frustration trying to somehow push the stupid out of my brain to think of some way to break the news easily to my girl. Finding no answer in the space that is my noggin, I prepare to call my partner in crime instead.

_"Finally, bitch. Took you long enough, what have you been up to? Never mind, strike that. I don't even want to know about your dirty deeds, Lopez."_

_"Whatever, Quinn. You're just jealous your hobbit is no where near as hot as my girl."_

_"For the last time, my soon to be wife is not from a fictional fantasy world by your favorite author."_

_"Hey now, Tolkien is the man. And, I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, you know why I called. What am I going to do, Q.?"_

_"No idea, but you better think of something soon. Did she mention visiting the office to you at all?"_

_"Not yet, but I have a feeling she's trying to keep it a surprise. For what, I have no idea but so far I haven't heard anything. Then again we were kind of busy so maybe she forgot."_

_"Oh eww, Lopez. Too much information already."_

_"Are you working that day? Maybe you could take the day off. Use the excuse of having stressful wedding plans to avoid work or something."_

_"I'm always working. How do you think I can afford giving Rachel full __rein__over__ our wedding, let alone supply your ass with 10 years' worth of microwavable foods?"_

_"I don't know, but I know if Brittany sees you there she's going to have a hell of a lot of questions."_

_"Isn't that your own fault? I mean, why don't you just tell her now? What's the harm? Tons of girls would be jumping for joy to learn that they are dating Sonata Alpzen."_

_"That's the problem already. Brittany isn't like any other girl, she's different. And I don't ever want to be the reason why she's sad…"_

_"Santana?"_

_"What?"_

_"Are you in love with her?"_

_"I umm…I don't know, okay? Why are you asking me that? Oh god, my mind is doing all these useless things right now. For a writer I can't even get my story straight."_

_"San…as your manager I'm supposed to tell you to cut all ties and focus on your work. But as your friend I'm pleading with you to get your shit together. She thinks you work with me Santana. Wouldn't it be bad if she thinks she can surprise you at our workplace only to find out that I actually work for you? Not only that but your stuff is everywhere."_

_"My stuff? What are you talking about?"_

_"Your posters, banners, books, hell even your stupid movie cover is plastered somewhere in the office. I told you that we're going to work on your new book; we're getting ready all the materials to send out the word to the networks and media. I mean, all the mailing lists have already been sent out and the critics are clamoring for an excerpt of your new novel."_

_"Oh god damn it all to hell! Not that I'm complaining about the boost but what am I going to do, Quinn? I knew this shit was going to bite me in the ass, why didn't I just tell the truth?"_

_"I don't know but you better fix it. I've already got my plate full with your promotion and my wedding to deal with your shenanigans. Fix it San and try not to screw it up please. My open bar won't be able to handle your sobbing not to mention Rachel will kill me if I let you ruin our big day."_

_"I see the whip is still cracking hard and ready, Fabray."_

_"Look, I don't have time to argue with you, Lopez. Just get your shit in order. Brittany is supposed to come by sometime next week. You'd better have a good reason by then. Later, bitch."_

The dial tone trilling in my ear announces the end of the call and I grip my phone, eager to take my anger out on the device but needing it for everyday life. Stubbing out the now finished cigarette, I crack open the window and take in a breath of brisk cold air. The sights and sounds of the city flow in, announcing the ever moving commotion of an early morning and I ease myself into the familiar atmosphere. Sitting on the ledge of my window sill, I contemplate whether or not I will be able to live with myself once Brittany finds out. She will sooner or later, its probably just a matter of if the woman will ever forgive me for lying so blatantly to her face. When did I dig such a huge ditch for myself to fall into?

_"Babe?"_

I make a sound of acknowledgement before closing the window and hopping down, moving towards the front of my desk and leaning on the corner. I see a mop of blonde hair peep in from behind my door and I smile widely, opening up my arms and beckoning the slim figure enclosed in one ofmy blankets.

_"What are you doing out of bed, B.? It's still early, go back to sleep."_

_"It's cold without you there; San...come back with me."_

I watch her pull my blanket closer to her body, shuffling forward into my embrace and laying her head onto my shoulder. Hugging her close and squeezing the cute girl for good measure, I press another kiss into the mess of blonde hair and sigh in content.

_"But my heat is on, silly girl. How could you be cold?"_

_"I always feel cold when you're not with me, San. You warm me up better than any heater in the world. Come back to bed."_

_"How could I ever refuse any of your requests, Britt?"_

_"You can't. Now move your cute little butt back to bed with me so I can put in a few more hours of beauty sleep."_

_"Aww, but you don't need it. You're beautiful no matter what."_

_"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Santana. Now move it!"_

I feel a hard pinch on my butt and I squeal a little before chuckling and awkwardly moving forward with Brittany in my arms towards my bedroom. We stumble and giggle at our childish behavior before finally reaching my room and I close the door with my foot, moving towards the bed. I fall atop of her with my full body weight and I laugh as she struggles to push me off. Deciding to sleep for now and worry about my problems later, I crawl under the blankets that smell divinely like Brittany and pull her close, peppering her face with quick kisses. Silencing her giggles by languidly kissing her lips, I settle back on my side of the bed and throw my arm and leg over her body, pulling her even closer and snuggling back into a comfortable position.

_"Sweet dreams, San."_

Rest well sleeping beauty.

* * *

><p>I stumble a little when I feel Brittany hip check me out of the way of the sink and I laugh at our antics following a late brunch. Fighting with her over who is going to wash the dishes seems so domestic that I feel warm inside knowing I'm lucky enough to be with someone so incredible. I let her win only after flicking a few splashes of water on her and retreating back out into my living room. We've woken up starving after our nap and decided to stay in for a change. Remembering that I still have some food in the fridge, I offered to whip up an omelet with what ingredients there are left in my kitchen. Thankfully I remember buying eggs and cheese so that part was done, all I needed was a bit of time and some good old fashion stove work and voila, omelet by Lopez.<p>

_"Hey, San. Did you tell Quinn I'm going to her wedding yet?"_

_"Yeah babe she knows. It's cool, don't worry. She totally owes me for putting up with Berry's cousin anyway. I swear that kid was eyeing my hair all day just so she could sneak attack her nasty gum in it. Damn kids these days."_

Hearing the faucet shut off and the sounds of my plates put away, I peer over my shoulder waiting for Brittany to appear and join me in lounging and watching a bit of TV. I see her silhouette in the corner and I trail my eyes along every curve and area of exposed skin I can see before being trapped in her sapphire gaze. I am snapped out of my stupor when I feel a tiny slap on the side of my cheek and I portray the look of astonishment on my face.

_"Brittany Pierce, did you just slap me?"_

_"Eyes up here, Lopez. You deserved that for ogling my goods."_

_"After last night they might as well be mine, Britt…"_

_"Stop being such a pervert, Santana. Now tell me your plans for the Berry-Fabray wedding so that I can record all the embarrassing moments with you in them."_

_"That's so not cool, B."_

_"Don't want to be, I just want to laugh when they make you catch the bridal bouquet or dance with the parents. All of which I'm totally recording to blackmail you later with."_

_"Aww babe, come on. I was totally just planning to stay for the wedding. I don't want to catch a bunch of flowers or dance with Berry's dads, they're totally going to out gay me anyway."_

_"But that's the best part of the wedding…"_

_"No, the best part is the open bar."_

We argue back and forth until finally I cave, yet again, and promise at least to try and be nice to one of the other bridesmaids. Turning on the TV, I settle into the warmth of Brittany's embrace and allow her to lull me into a sense of tranquility before hearing her ask me a question that throws up all the alarm bells in my head. She loosely twirls a strand of my hair before speaking softly yet clearly next to my ear.

_"So, are you working with Quinn again next week?"_

My inner voice is screaming for me to answer her quickly but the sudden question makes me pause in thought. I search and search for something plausible to say to her without sounding like I had anything to hide but all I could come up with was another question.

_"Umm. Why do you ask, Britt?"_

_"Oh no reason…just wanted to see if you would be up for some lunch. I think I should be in the area running an errand so I wanted to see you, is that okay?"_

_"I uhhh…don't really know, I might be busy or something…"_

_"Come on babe, you've already seen my work place…I just want to see what you do. One little peek won't hurt, right?"_

_"Umm…"_

_"Pretty please?"_

_"Brittany, I have something to tell you…"_

I fidget under her inquisitive stare, my palms rubbing my thighs self-consciously in preparation. I mean I have to tell her, right? Now would be the perfect time to come out about everything. Swallowing my nerves and clearing my throat, I open my mouth to explain away my alias when I hear the telltale noise of a phone vibrating somewhere in my home. I see Brittany cock her head at me before mumbling that it must be for her and to give her a minute. Breathing a sigh of relief but internally debating whether I should let this charade continue, I nod my head meekly and allow her to rise from our embrace to search for her phone. Quiet conversation flows in the background as I mindlessly watch another commercial trying to sell me a car before hearing the quiet footfalls of my girlfriend.

_"Hey, San. I have to go meet up with Mike to go over the new class schedules and stuff right now, can we talk later?"_

_"Yeah of course, sure. Go ahead babe, I'll be fine."_

_"Oh great, why don't you come on by later to the studio and we can-"_

_"Umm you know what, how about I swing by your place instead? We're always here in my apartment and I've never even seen what yours look like."_

_"Well okay but I can't promise you anything like what you're used to living in. I kind of have a shitty place, just so you know."_

_"Britt, I'm sure it's fine, besides, we can totally have a sleep over tonight."_

_"Oh my god that's a great idea San! I'll text you the directions later but I have to go now."_

_"Yeah…I'll see you later."_

* * *

><p>I glance up before staring down and checking the address on my phone again, unsure about the location and confused about the actual number on the building front. How could Brittany live at 205 ½ Cherry Street? I stare between buildings 205 and 207, perturbed at the lack of ½ that Brittany mentioned in her text. Checking my surroundings for any passer by, I slowly walk up to the middle of both buildings, wincing when I stand atop a noisy metal covering and knock solidly on the bricks. Feeling stupid for attempting to perform some kind of Harry Potter magic trick, I huff out my annoyance and decide to call Brittany for directions to her so called apartment.<p>

Tapping my foot on the floor and hearing a resounding clang from the metal grate underneath my feet in response, I am greeted by Brittany's voicemail and I grumble so I decide to text her instead. Right when I am about to send the message, I hear the sound of large locks being moved under me and I jump off the metal plate when a part of it starts to swing open. Clutching my phone and purse close to my body, I peer down at the individual who very well almost scared the shit out of me. I heave out an unbelievable breath of air when I see a messy mop of blond hair pop up from the ground and I almost pass out in relief.

_"Brittany?"_

_"San! You found it! Sorry I forgot to mention I rent out the basement of the building, the rent is cheap and it gives me a lot of space to work out in. Why are you standing over there? Come down here and warm up. The boiler is down here so I never have to worry about freezing in the winter."_

Watching Brittany disappear down the basement I think back to how I imagined her apartment and where it would be. I even mentally prepared myself in the cab for when I reached an entrance or the lobby and wait patiently for her beautiful face to appear from behind an innocuous metal door. What I didn't expect is to see her head poke out from under the ground, literally scaring me out of my wits. Shaking my head and grinning at how the city certainly brings all sorts of people together, I take a shaky step down concrete stairs to an open wooden door. I walk past my girlfriend, taking in the cozy yet large studio type space. Hearing the metal covering clang shut and the door close behind me I turn around, eager to see the woman I've missed all day.

Smiling at the suddenly bashful look on Brittany's face and taking in the cute two piece bear pajama set she is sporting, I walk over and gently pull her face down, kissing the lips I've grown so attached to. Letting the moment linger and the heat warm my bones, I let out a gentle sigh when we part and I trail my hand down to the array of buttons keeping her shirt closed.

_"Missed you, B."_

_"I miss you too, San. Hope you found the place alright. I was going to come out and get you but I lost track of time and then I couldn't find my phone…"_

_"It's fine, boo. Got a little confused when you came out of the ground like a blast from the past and scared me a bit, but you're here now and __it's all__ good."_

_"Aww I'm sorry, but here, let me get your jacket. It's warm enough inside so you don't need it and I finished cooking so we can start eating."_

_"__You're__ right; it is pretty warm in here. Smells good, Britt. What did you make?"_

_"Our favorite of course. Shrimp alfredo and pasta with meatballs."_

My stomach growls a little and I walk further into the room noticing that the ballet barre is against one side of the wall lined with floor to ceiling mirrors. The small room consists of Brittany's bed pushed towards the far side, making space for a small dining table and a kitchen stove next to a refrigerator, the perfect studio space for a single lady living in a crowded city. The only separate space I see is a small closet situated next to the front entrance, where I watch Brittany store my jacket, and then what is probably a small bathroom in the corner. I take in everything with one turn and I smile when I see various Brittany-esque touches, making the basement more inviting and less claustrophobic.

_"I know its not as big as your place, San…"_

_"Britt. It's perfect…it's you."_

_"You're just saying that. I mean you even have Geoffrey downstairs, all I have is __five__ locks and maybe internal heating but that's only because it heats the rest of the building too…"_

_"There is nothing wrong with your place, B. If anything it's a lot more inviting than my rooms for sure. I mean I have to walk past what's his face everyday and I swear I can feel his eyes on the back of my head."_

_"San…that's only because you never call him by the right name, he's a really nice guy."_

_"And I thought I told you to stop talking to random people. Now I wants to get my eats on with my girl so, if you please?"_

I walk over to a chair at her dining table and pull it open, gesturing for her to sit down. I smile widely when I hear her infectious giggle and watch her glide towards me and place a kiss on my cheek before sitting down in her chair. I push in her seat and squat down next to her, making sure I pick up one of her hands and catch her eyes, pulling her attention towards me. I place a lingering kiss in the palm of her hand, making sure our eyes are still connected and place it gently on my cheek. I feel her trace the contours of my face before pulling me up slightly and giving me a kiss that almost has me teeter off balance and I have to widen my stance to accommodate my sudden loss of bearings.

_"Wow…"_

Her giggles send me out of my stupor and I shake my head to clear the stars that seemed to linger in my vision. I give her a quick peck before seating myself next to her and digging into our dinner. The heavenly scent of delicious food wafts under my nose and I close my eyes and moan in anticipation.

_"Well, dig in, San. I didn't make all this food for myself, and tell me what you really think. I can take the truth even if it tastes horrible."_

_"Babe, I'm sure it's great, it already smells delicious."_

_"Incorrigible flatterer…"_

Winking in her direction I bring a forkful of pasta to my lips, stealing a glance at her anxious face before pulling it into my mouth and chewing slowly to let my senses take over. I smile and nod agreeably when I look up at Brittany again and I take another bite, thoroughly enjoying the wonderful food that my precious girlfriend made for me.

_"This is really good, B. Why're you still looking at me? Come on, you should try your own plate too. You could totally work on the food channel with this, babe. It's so good."_

Looking skeptical but optimistic I watch her bring her own food cautiously to her mouth, only to smile when she glances up at her own achievement. We quietly continue eating, moving every once in a while to touch each other across the table not being able to stop the urge to even be apart for a second. Our quaint chatter continues on after our meal is finished and we sip languidly on our glass of wine before Brittany pulls away and moves to the open space in front of the mirrors. She makes a come hither motion with her fingers and I shake my head no when I realize she is heading towards the speakers on the floor and turning the device on. Soft melodies float through the room and I sway my head to the beat, easily letting the sound of music soothe my soul and enjoying the feeling of warmth, a full stomach and the scent of Brittany surrounding me.

_"Come dance me with me, San."_

_"It's alright, babe. I'll just watch, you go do your thing."_

_"Santana Lopez, come dance with me right this instant."_

Giggling at the slight pout on my girlfriend's face I shake my head and finish the rest of my glass before getting up and kissing away the frown marring Brittany's face. Her smile blooms when I place a gentle hand on her shoulder and I feel one of her hands slip to my back while the other picks up my free hand and tangles our fingers together. We sway to the soft tune in the background and it lulls me into moving unconsciously left and right, following her lead around our makeshift dance floor. My head starts to feel heavy and I place it in the crook of her neck, breathing in the flowery scent of Brittany's soap and shampoo and smiling when I flick my eyes to her neck and see a prominent bruise in the shape of my mouth. Touching the area gently with my lips I kiss the hickey, mindful of how I put it there in the first place.

_"San?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I have something to tell you."_

_"'Kay…"_

_"Do you like this song?"_

_"Hmm, what?"_

_"This song, do you like it?"_

I pick my head up from her shoulder and sleepily look at her, suddenly aware of the intense gaze bearing down on me. I blink back the fuzzy feeling in my body and pull back a little, honing in on the melody that has been playing in the background. Lyrics start to emerge and I wait patiently for them to register in my mind, stilling our movements and trying to remember if I've heard it someplace before.

_"It's a nice song, Britt…about songbirds?"_

_"No, Santana. Listen again…"_

Letting go of our intimate position I stand still for a moment, letting the song and it's words flow into my head, trying to understand the message behind them. My breath finally hitches when I hear the chorus and my heart stops in understanding the true meaning. This song really isn't about songbirds after all.

_"Britt?"_

_"I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world."_

_"Brittany…I don't know what to say."_

_"Please say you love me back…please?"_

To say I'm baffled is the understatement of the century and I'm left speechless again in her presence, opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. I chance a glance at our reflection in the mirror and I see the almost sorrowful and pleading look Brittany is burning into my face. Do I feel the same way that Brittany feels about me? Am I in love with her? Closing my eyes and looking within myself for the answer I feel a timid hand touch mine, bringing me back to the present and directing my attention back towards the woman who has turned my world upside down with one glance.

_"I know I'm not very good with words and this really isn't my ideal place to be romantic and all but I can't help but tell you how I feel. We haven't known each other for very long and I know this is kind of sudden but-"_

_"I love you back."_

_"What?"_

_"Brittany, I am utterly and irrevocably in love with you. I love the way your eyes light up when you're happy. I love the way you feel in my arms. I love the way you dance so fluidly. I love everything about you. You light up my world."_

My breath is stolen when I feel her arms grab me fiercely around the waist and I am swung around the room, laughing along with her when I hear her repeatedly yell out the word 'Yes'. I tap her arms urgently when I start feeling a little light headed from the spin and she sets me down easily on the ground, grinning proudly at me. I see her begin to speak but I settle for action instead and pull her down for a kiss, tiptoeing a little in order to push myself further into her embrace and closer to the woman I love.

Our kiss quickly turns heated and we fumble with our hands and feet, trying to decide between getting each other's clothes off faster and making it to her bed. In our haste to do both I almost trip over a small squeak toy but a mumble about 'Lord Tubbington' and 'Leave it' has me continuing our stumble towards her mattress. We both fall onto it at some point with half of our clothes off and I sit up, eager to rid us of our offending articles of clothing. I rip open Brittany's pajama shirt and pay no mind to the random buttons flying haphazardly around us before I feel her tug off my jeans and pull my shirt off. Free from the confines of our clothes, I eagerly push forward and kiss the woman that I've fallen head over heels for. Her hands wander all over my body and I take a second to breathe and enjoy her talented fingers lovingly caressing me. That night we made love to the quiet melodies floating around her room, cocooning us in a soft blanket and softly lulling us into a quiet slumber.

* * *

><p>The days passed by quickly, what with Quinn's wedding date approaching along with the final draft of my newest novel. I've hardly had time to see Brittany after our incredible night together. Unable to meet with her on several occasions I've resorted to sending my beloved girlfriend little friendly notes and reminders at her workplace or to her home to apologize for my current absent behavior. An edible arrangement, sweet cards from Hallmark, candy grams and any other sappy present has been sent to Brittany every time I would cancel a date or apologize for not being free. My guilt can only be eased with buying her gifts.<p>

Being the sweet girl that Brittany is though, I would receive my own little presents, mainly voicemails or texts with loving words and a promise for next time. The picture messages on the other hand startled me the first time I received a very racy and for my eyes only sort of thank you for sending her a large gummy bear. The others gradually became more and more revealing, forcing me to fidget and control my urge to open any more texts from Brittany until I reach home.

I put together the rest of my draft, ready to deliver it to my editor so I can work on the corrections fast enough to meet the final deadline. Tidying up my desk and making sure I have every copy available in case technology fails on me, I shove everything in my purse and close down my workstation. I text Quinn to let her know I am on my way over to the office and leave Brittany a voicemail letting her know that dinner is still on for tonight. Checking all my essentials, I leave my apartment and head out, running over the last few corrections and editing in my head. Exiting out of the elevators and heading to the streets I am stopped by an infuriatingly familiar voice off to my side so I turn and glare at the little man behind the counter.

_"Morning. Miss Lopez. Busy day planned?"_

_"Something like that, is there anything else? I'm kind of in a hurry here, Gary…"_

_"It's Geoffrey ma'am and yes, I have something for you from Ms. Brittany."_

_"Britt was here? Why didn't you let her up? I mean you allowed-"_

_"Ms. Brittany was never here ma'am. She had this sent through a messenger and told me to specifically hand it to you in person when you __decided__ to leave."_

_"Well then give it here man, don't dawdle."_

I quickly grab the small package and card attached to it from the man's hands before smiling and looking down at Brittany's scrawled handwriting. Ignoring the man behind the counter completely, I turn towards the open door for more lighting to read the inscription on the card.

Dear Sany,

Thank you for the supersize gummy bear! I love it as much as I love you. I hope Mr. G gave you the package okay, you shouldn't be so mean to him San and he's a really nice guy. You know you really don't have to keep buying me things babe, I know you're busy and stuff. Not that I don't appreciate all that you've sent me. I love the fruit basket by the way, it was delicious. But you really didn't have to, besides you can totally make it up to me at night. Anyway, hope you enjoy your gift, and stop being mean to Mr. G or I'm withholding kisses from you!

Loving you as long as the songbirds sing,

Brittany P.

Laughing quietly I slip the card into my pocket before opening the small package and pulling out a small leather bound notebook. Smiling widely when I flip through the empty pages and inhaling the new book smell, I make a mental note to thank Brittany for such an awesome gift. Smoothing out the edges and clutching it close, I marvel at the simplicity yet thoughtfulness of the gift from my beautiful girlfriend. Carefully slipping it back in the packaging, I store it neatly in my bag and am about to leave when I hear a loud throat clear behind me.

_"I hope you have a nice day, Ms. Lopez."_

_"Yeah, uhh thanks…"_

_"Geoffrey, but Mr. G works just fine. Ms. Brittany gave me that nickname and it sort of stuck."_

_"Well then thanks Mr. G. Take it easy now."_

_"You as well ma'am and be sure to take good care of Ms. Brittany, she's one in a million."_

_"I definitely will."_

* * *

><p>Running late to my meeting with Quinn, the editors and publishing heads, I quickly throw money at the cab driver and race down the street, furiously cursing my own turn of bad luck and getting stuck in traffic. The gridlock has since made me terribly late and I pick up the pace when I see the large building up ahead. Pushing quickly through the revolving doors and speeding past security I reach the elevator lobby and catch sight of one just leaving so I stick my hand out and holler loudly for whoever is inside to hold the door. Breathing a sigh of relief after sprinting through the elevator doors I bend over and try to take large gulps of air, eager to ease my lungs from my heavy running. I should definitely stop smoking.<p>

_"San?"_

_"Britt? Wait how are you-"_

_"Oh my god! Shoot, I wanted to keep this a surprise. San, I totally scored a free pass to tour Sonata Alpzen's publishing company! Why didn't you tell me you and Quinn worked with her? No wonder you're such a big fan of hers. All her work is being promoted now; did you see the huge poster by the doors? I wonder if we're going to see her today. Mike and Tina said they saw her at that dinner and said she was gorgeous. Wait, you're not attracted to her are you, San? I mean, I know you like her books and I bet she's super hot too, but you have to promise me you won't fall in love with her instead, because so help me god if you cheat on me I will-"_

_"Brittany!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm only in love with you. I promise there is no one else."_

_"Okay, but you better not be lying to me…"_

Chuckling nervously and discreetly pressing the number for Quinn's floor, I try to send Brittany one of my most trustworthy faces while internally freaking out about meeting Britt and being late for a meeting. Wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans quickly, I pull Brittany in for a hug, trying to stall or at least calm down enough to somehow manage a plan where the end results isn't a disaster. Familiarizing myself to Brittany's scent again, I manage to calm my heart rate a little for the elevator to ding and announce that we've arrived to the chosen floor.

_"Wait, San I don't think we're supposed to-"_

_"No worries Britt, I work here."_

Swiftly and quickly pulling Brittany out of the elevator I make a beeline for Quinn's office knowing that the woman probably is attending my late meeting and won't mind the use of her empty space. Breezing past Quinn's secretary and pulling Brittany along, I shush the woman at the front desk and push Britt inside, mindful of the inquisitive look from the woman outside. Shit, she's going to call Quinn. A loud knock on the door startles me and I jump back, glaring at the timid head that pokes through the door and turns in my direction.

_"Um, Ms. Lopez, Ms. Fabray would like to inform you that you are late for the meeting and to get your ass upstairs now."_

_"Thanks Jenny. Just tell her to stall for a bit, I need to take care of some things."_

_"Yeah sure, but you shouldn't keep Ms. Fabray waiting. Would your friend like anything, a drink or a snack maybe?"_

_"No…just, would you give me a minute, Jenny? Thanks."_

I wait until I see the girl leave before facing Brittany again, cautious of how to approach the subject of my work. Running a hand through my hair and looking at every other object in Quinn's office besides my girlfriend, I sigh heavily and proceed to solve this mess.

_"Brittany…"_

_"San, are you in trouble? Maybe you should just go and do what Quinn says, I don't want you to lose your job because of me. Besides I was supposed to meet the tour guide on another floor. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be just fine."_

_"Britt, that's not what I wanted to say. There's something I've been meaning to tell-"_

The door cracks open again and Jenny's head pops in and offers me an apologetic look, clearly having no need to speak to convey her message. I needed to go now. Sighing and closing my eyes to count to ten, I open them to look at two concerned blue ones staring back at me.

_"I'm sorry Britt, but I need to go. Can you just…would you mind staying here for a bit so I can take care of some things? I'll be right back. You can use anything you want here and Quinn's office is kind of __mine__ too. If you need something just holler at Jenny and she can help you out, okay?"_

I receive a confused head nod in agreement and I promise to make it up to her when I return. Moving forward and kissing her on the lips, I take a moment to enjoy the taste of her being so close after not being able to see each other for the past few days. I pull back reluctantly only to lean forward again to sneak a few pecks and give a passing 'Be back soon' before jetting out the door and back towards the elevators. Hurriedly jabbing the button to the floor above, I surreptitiously go through the words I'm going to say for the meeting and run towards the conference room after the elevator doors open. Breathing in a huge gulp of air, I walk in purposely and ignore the annoyed look that Quinn is sending my way.

* * *

><p>After fidgeting and discreetly checking the time on my watch the meeting finally ends and I shoot from my seat to shake hands with all appropriate parties. With a final goodbye, I grab my things and hurry out of the room, eager to get back to my girlfriend and leave. By the time I rush past Jenny and through Quinn's door, my mind and heart is racing faster than any car on earth. But I am sorely disappointed when all that greets me in her office is an empty room and the steady tick of the clock on the wall. I look around again just to make sure Brittany wasn't hiding and remain confused when I still see nothing. Didn't I tell her to wait for me?<p>

_"Ms. Lopez?"_

_"Brittany?"_

I turn around hoping my girlfriend is right behind me but I spot Quinn's secretary instead and my smile slides off my face. Where can she be?

_"No, it's Jenny."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Sorry, are you looking for the young lady who came with you?"_

_"Yes! Yes, where is she? Did she leave Jenny?"_

_"Well yes, Ms. Lopez. I tried to see if she needed anything but she said she just needed to use the restroom so I gave her directions but so far she has not returned."_

_"Shit."_

Pushing past the girl and into the hallway, I look around; ready to turn over every corner and desk until I find the whereabouts of my beloved. Where did she run off to? Did Brittany get lost? Determined to find her, I jog towards the bathroom to begin my search, bumping into Quinn on the way.

_"San?"_

_"Quinn, thank god. Look, I can't find Brittany and she might be lost, can you help me?"_

_"Santana, calm down. What are you talking about? Did you say Brittany is here today?"_

_"Yes, now come on!"_

We take turns looking in all directions, first the restrooms and then to any side conference rooms or empty offices. Becoming more anxious and nervous, I propose to check the other floors and head towards the elevator again to see if I can find her. I press the button for the lobby to start my search there, but when the elevator doors ding open I am surprised to find Brittany talking animatedly with another woman.

_"Britt?"_

_"San! There you are. Sorry, I got lost after going to the bathroom but Jeanette found me, she's my tour guide for the day. Oh, how was your meeting, is everything okay? Oh, hey Quinn!"_

I watch her wave to Quinn behind me and I'm baffled at the turn of events so far in the day. Brittany never ceases to amaze me. Shaking my head and laughing at how everything is turning out, I reach my hand out for her, pulling her back into my arms and kissing the side of her neck, happy to have her safe in my embrace.

_"You scared me there, Britt…"_

_"You're so silly, San. I've been here the whole time. I went down to the lobby to get directions and met Jeanette."_

Taking note of the small brunette next to Britt, I give her a small nod of acknowledgement and turn back to my girlfriend ready to ask her to leave together when I hear a small voice pop up near us.

_"Excuse me, but a__re you__ perhaps Santana Lopez?"_

_"I'm sorry do I know you? I haven't seen you around before…"_

_"No, my name's Jeanette. I'm a new intern but I'm a huge fan of yours. I just needed to let you know. I've loved all your work and can't wait for the new addition to the Songbirds series. I'm so sorry to ask but, do you mind signing an autograph __for me__?"_

A small squeak pours out of my mouth when I turn to answer the girl. Looking at the confused look on Brittany's face I try to turn to Quinn for advice but I see her own shocked expression mirror my own.

_"San, what is Jeanette talking about? Why does she want your autograph?"_

_"I…Brittany, she's just-"_

Interrupted again by another voice nearby, I turn and see Brittany's friends Mike and Tina heading in our direction. Shit.

_"Brittany, there you are! Hey wait, you two look really familiar…aren't you… oh my god! You're Sonata Alpzen! I knew I recognized your face. I thought it was you when you visited the dance studio that time. See I told you Mike, it totally was her. Britt, why didn't you tell me you're dating a famous author?"_

Oh shit, I'm screwed. I watch as Brittany slowly turns from her friend, to Jeanette and even Quinn until lastly her shimmering blue eyes land on me. Her gaze continues to pierce into my own when puzzlement turns into understanding and then to confusion.

_"San…what are they…is it true?"_

_"Brittany, I didn't mean to keep it a secret but-"_

_"You lied to me."_

_"No, I swear Britt, I didn't! I just, I didn't want you to know me as this famous whatever. And then I talked to Quinn-"_

_"She knew? And Mike and Tina too? Am I the only one who doesn't know? What else are you hiding from me, Santana? You must think I'm such an idiot. Oh wow, lets all laugh at stupid Brittany. The jokes on her, ha ha."_

_"No, Britt. It's not like that!"_

_"Don't mock me, Santana."_

_"I'm not! I love you, Brittany. I would never do anything to hurt you, I swear!"_

_"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have kept this a secret. Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Poor Brittany, wouldn't want her to be confused about the world of famous people. Am I your dirty secret or something Santana, is this a joke?"_

_"No, I promise you it-"_

_"You don't get to make promises to me anymore, Santana."_

I try to plead my case again but her eyes begin to water, the anguish and betrayal in her face cutting sharply into my soul. Before I have a chance to speak she has already turned around and jogged towards the exit doors. I stand shocked in my position for half a second before I start running after her, bursting through the doors and watching her run down the street away from me. I scream her name through the busy sidewalk, trying to get her to stop but she continues to run even faster. I try to sprint after her, hoping to catch her but I lose her to the crowds and what I believe is the echoes of her tears and her broken heart.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a long chapter, yes I know lol. There is angst so I'm sorry for that but you as readers definitely knew it was coming sooner or later. Thanks again for my beta killercereal who called me an angst whore after reading this chapter haha, hope you all enjoyed it of course. Points for the people who can find all the little references I put in this chapter, including the ones from Glee. I switched and added some dialogue from the locker scenes in accordance to Britt and San's conversation to kind of go back and reflect on all that was good of Brittana. Minus the whole no Santa Baby song and the Christmas special being all weird. Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing, hope you ALL have a happy holiday and if you don't celebrate it, well then hope you have a great few days instead.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Voicemail inbox for Brittany Pierce is now full. Please try again."_

Shit. After throwing the damn cellphone at the wall, I lean back in my chair and let out another frustrated noise. It's been a day since Brittany ran off and I've yet to speak a word to her. Granted she probably doesn't want to talk to me right now but I still have to try. Not bothering to try and leave another voicemail, since considering she probably hasn't listened to the ones from before, I try and think up a plan to get the dancer to at least hear me out.

I've sent multiple care packages to her place but so far all have been rejected, even the ones I've sent to the studio. Guess Tina and Mike aren't that fond of me now are they? After watching Brittany run off, I quickly grabbed a cab to her apartment, hoping that she would have gone straight home. I wasn't surprised when no one answered my incessant banging on the grate except for an angry elderly woman on the third floor who threatened to throw water on me if I didn't shut the hell up. Not to be ousted by some old granny, I ignored her threat and continued to call out to Brittany. When my voice became hoarse, I sat atop the grate and wrote a note for her to call me, but I guess that didn't work out since I've yet to hear her voice.

Dejected and thoroughly wet, courtesy of granny upstairs, I went home to plan my next course of action. I needed to explain my side of the story to her, that it was all a misunderstanding and that I didn't mean to deceive her. Brittany has to hear me out, she just has to. I can't lose the woman I love; I refuse to let our relationship slide. Jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of my cellphone going off somewhere, I jump up and scramble around the room trying to find the damn thing. Oh god please let it be Brittany calling. Finding the object lying next to the garbage pail and my bookcase, I grab it and press the answer button quickly.

_"Britt?"_

_"Hey sorry it's me, still no word from Brittany yet?"_

_"Quinn…"_

_"Yeah, how're you doing?"_

_"I don't know what to do Q."_

_"Just hang in there, I'm sure she'll come around, she doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge. All you have to do is explain your situation to her Santana."_

_"I wish she would let me see her just once. Then I can explain this whole thing and hope to god she forgives me."_

_"I know S. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around, just give her some time to cool off maybe."_

_"What if she doesn't? What if this is it and she doesn't ever talk to me again? Oh god why didn't I just tell her the truth, I mean I had so many opportunities and I blew it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

_"Santana, look it's never good to dwell on the past, what you need to figure out is what to do in the future. If you really love her then you need to fix this dilemma as soon as possible. I don't know about you but I'd prefer it if one of my bride's maids isn't crying all over my expensive wedding."_

_"Shit, Quinn I'm so sorry, your wedding is coming up and I'm totally not helping. What am I going to do?"_

_"Santana stop for a second, I want you to do something for me."_

_"What?"_

_"Breathe. Take a deep breath and just relax for a second. Calm down and focus."_

Pulling the phone away from my ear, I take Quinn's advice and slowly count to three in my head, exhaling and inhaling evenly to ease away my anxiety. When I feel a bit of the panic ebb away from my body and I slowly feel the tension slip away, I pull the phone back up to my face and thank the woman on the other end.

_"You're welcome S. but next time, please remember to keep your panic ridden calls to a minimum. How am I supposed to contact you if you're too busy blowing up someone else's voicemail."_

_"Screw you Fabray."_

_"Likewise. Now you have two days before my wedding, what are you going to do Lopez?"_

_"I don't know…I've tried contacting her at work, her apartment. Hell I even sent as many messages as I could to her phone but I haven't heard one word from her. Her friends from the studio won't return my calls and every single telegram I've sent up there has been returned."_

_"Let's do a bit of damage control first okay? Her friends seem to be the best bet in trying to contact her. Why haven't you gone back to the studio yet?"_

_"I've tried but they wouldn't buzz or talk to me about Britt at all."_

_"Well I suggest you find a way in. Your best bet is to get in and talk to her yourself."_

_"But…"_

_"Just do it Lopez, when have I ever steered you wrong? Besides I really don't want Rachel to be mad at me if I let you ruin our wedding with your sad face. Get it together Santana and go get your girl back!"_

* * *

><p>After speaking to Quinn a while longer, I readied myself to encounter the Chang's at their workplace. Whatever I do, I have to get inside the building and at least see Brittany. How I would get inside without being told to get lost is still being worked out but somehow, someway I will be getting in. Determined to at least win back some points with Brittany's friends, I scramble to throw on some casual clothing, running a hand errantly through my disheveled hair and sending a quick text to Brittany just in case to see if she would respond. Who knows, maybe luck would be on my side.<p>

Too fidgety to wait for the elevator, I take the stairs two at a time and end up in the lobby in no time flat. Throwing a glance towards the doorman, I give him a noticeable head nod in greeting, heeding Brittany's advice to at least acknowledge the man. The surprised look on his face morphs into a small smile and I grin back in response before jetting out the doors and into the chilly winter air. Moving my legs and drawing up a plan of action in my mind, I quickly spot a familiar diner and head over to the restaurant.

Having no time to waste, I quickly pull out a few bills and order a few cups of steaming hot coffee. I definitely need the insurance considering I have to get past the Chang's before I can reach the elusive Brittany Pierce. I smile wholeheartedly when I see the matronly waitress who I spoke to last time and I wave when I see her wink at me while serving a customer. Tapping my foot and looking at the clock on the far wall, I continue to fidget from all my pent up anxiety and look anxiously at the young server pouring out my drinks. I quickly grab the tray of coffee and throw down a large bill before rushing out and walking briskly to Chang studios.

Thanking fate that everything is within a walking distance from my home, I quickly sprint up to Brittany's workplace and heave out a huge breath in preparation for what is to come. Cautiously sticking my hand out, I pause a moment to collect my thoughts before trying to press the intercom button. Unable to come up with any kind of plan, I drop my hand instead, mulling over how to overcome the obstacles that is the Chang couple. Feeling a sharp poke in my back, I turn around to yell at the offender when nothing greets me but open space. What the hell?

_"Hey! What are you doing here again?"_

I look down and come face to face with the child from last week, bundled in winter gear and carrying a small backpack. Peering at the same annoying kid from before, I squint and take in the pink frilly tutu under her little bubble jacket, unsure of how to go about dealing with the small child.

_"What are you deaf, lady? I said what are you doing here?"_

_"You got a smart mouth on you kid, didn't your parents teach you any better? By the way where are they?"_

Looking around and catching no signs of adults, I look down again to the little girl shuffling her feet on the concrete steps, mumbling something soft under her breath. Puzzled about the sudden lack of answer and nervous behavior, I kneel down to the child's level and clear my throat to catch her attention.

_"Where are your parents, kid? Didn't I see your mom pick you up last time from class?"_

_"Not my mom…"_

_"What was that?"_

_"That lady wasn't my mom, she's my nanny and she only picks me up after dance class. I come here by myself after school; it's not far so it's okay and I'm a big girl now."_

_"Oh…hey look what's your name kid?"_

_"Stephanie…what's your name lady?"_

_"Santana. Do you think you can do me a favor Stephanie?"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"You know Brittany talked about you Stephanie, she told me how well you were doing and how one day you're going to become a great dancer!"_

_"Miss Brittany said that?"_

_"Sure did."_

_"Well what else did she say?"_

_"I don't know, she's not really talking to me right now."_

_"Oh then you probably did something really bad because that's what happens when my mom is mad at daddy."_

_"Yeah…so can you help me out here Stephanie?"_

_"I guess…how come you don't ask Mr. Mike and Ms. Tina to help you?"_

_"Well they kind of know Brittany is mad at me so they won't let me see her, but I need to see her to apologize and that's where you come in. So will you help me?"_

Holding out my hand to the little girl, I watch her think over my question, thumbing one of book bag's straps and gnawing on her bottom lip in thought. Throwing out my biggest 'Please help me, I'm innocent' look with a smile to boot; I plead silently with the little dancer in front of me. When my thighs and calves begin to cramp from squatting so long I drop a knee to the ground, lowering myself closer to the still silent girl. Giving it a few more seconds, I heave a sigh of disappointment until I hear the small voice in front of me.

_"I don't know…if everyone's mad at you, why should I help you?"_

_"Please Stephanie?"_

_"What's in it for me?"_

Staring at the little pipsqueak with her crossed arms and left foot out tapping quickly on the floor, I couldn't help but laugh and remember Brittany's past comment on the similarities in our personalities. Laughing and standing up quickly to dust off my pants, I take a moment to calm myself before looking down again and breaking out in deep laughter. Hearing an annoyed huff and deciding not to dig my hole any deeper, I fish around in my pants and pull out what I think might help.

_"Alright kid, here's ten bucks, I'm going to give you five dollars now and as long as you help me see Brittany you'll get the other five at the end. Do we have a deal?"_

_"You got yourself a deal lady, now what do you need me to do?"_

Nodding and shaking the little hand in front of me, I pass her the five dollar note and hash out my short plan to her eager ears. When I finish making sure she fully understands the plan and how to act, I breathe out a sigh of relief, maybe this time I can finally get in touch with Brittany. I tell the little girl it's go time and I get a small nod in agreement before I watch her walk up to the intercom and set her book bag down on the ground. Puzzled at her actions, I watch her unzip her bag and rummage around for a little.

_"What are you doing there kid?"_

_"Looking for my ruler duh! How else do you think I can reach the button?"_

Exasperated and already anxious enough, I reach forward and close up the book bag; deftly picking up the little girl instead and ignoring her small shouts of protest, lifting her up successfully to the intercom level and quickly telling her to just push the damn button already . The loud crackling sound of the intercom comes to life after I hear the initial buzz from Stephanie pushing the button.

_"Dance with Chang Studios, how can I help you?"_

_"It's me Miss Tina, can you let me in?"_

_"Steph, honey is that you? Well come on in, class is about to start soon."_

Mumbling out a quick 'Yes,' I quickly pick up the little girl's bag and sling it over my shoulder, foregoing the cups of coffee I carefully shift the girl to my left side and push the door open when I hear it buzz. Hugging the girl closer to my body, I take the stairs up, easily remembering the floor and door number to the dance studio. Right before putting the girl down, I make sure the coast is clear and the hallway to the front door is unoccupied. Gently placing the girl on the ground and bringing her book bag around, I help her pull it back on and get ready for her main performance.

_"Alright kid, here's the hard part, I need you to pull girl Chang away from the front desk so I can sneak in and see Brittany, got it?"_

_"No sweat lady, I got this, I've been getting people to do what I want since I was six years old."_

_"How old are you now?"_

_"Seven."_

_"Right. Anyway, just keep her away long enough so I can sneak by and into one of the empty studios. Then all you have to do is bring Brittany to that room and the other five bucks is yours."_

_"I'm not a baby, I got this. Get Miss Tina away from the front until you get into a room and then ask Miss Brittany to go into that room later. What are you going to do when she gets there?"_

_"That's none of your business but don't worry, I'll make sure to apologize a lot. It's my fault in the first place and I was being stupid so now I have to own up to my mistakes."_

_"Well whatever, you grownups are weird. Just make sure to kiss and make up. Miss Brittany hasn't been too happy lately and it's probably because of you so that's why I'm helping you out."_

_"You sure it isn't because of the ten bucks?"_

_"Same thing. Now give me my money, we had a deal."_

Satisfied that the little girl will be following the plan, I slip her the rest of the money and watch her stuff it into her jacket before heading towards the door. I yell out a quick 'Wait' before walking up to her and bending down, careful not to make too loud a noise on the squeaky waxed floor. Patting her head gently and tweaking her nose when I see her scrunch her face cutely, I whisper silently in the hallway to her.

_"Thank you Stephanie and good luck."_

_"I don't need luck lady, I'm a pro."_

And with that she turns the knob and sticks her tongue out at me before leaving it slightly ajar for me to hear everything that goes on inside. I listen outside for a few minutes, quietly cheering on my little dancer when I hear a chair shuffle backwards and a set of footsteps recede into the background. Holding my breath and waiting for a few seconds, I turn my head and peek through the door, hoping that the little munchkin held up her part of the deal. When I see that the coast is clear, I sprint inside and start looking through the various windows, eager to find an empty one but more than anxious to catch a glimpse of Brittany after having gone through days apart. Unfortunately I sneak upon an empty room without seeing the blonde first so I rip off a piece of paper from my journal to drop outside to let the little midget know which room I'm in.

Hurriedly bounding into the room and anxiously fidgeting near the door, I try to quell my rapid thoughts and think of what kind of conversations I can come up with when Brittany arrives. The random chatter of employees and students resound outside so I make sure to lock the door just in case anyone decides to use the room. When I hear the telltale voice of a small little girl and the woman I've been missing for days, I try to quickly fix my windblown hair and straighten out my clothes. I run to unlock the door and stand beside it, hoping that my presence won't be noticed until Brittany is all the way in the room first.

_"Stephanie our classroom is that way, where are we going?"_

_"Come on Miss Brittany, I want to show you something. I made up this dance move but I don't want anyone else to see but you, I don't want them to laugh at me…"_

_"Oh honey, no one's going to laugh at you. Don't worry, if they do, I'll be sure to tell them that they're wrong. Now let's hurry, class starts in ten minutes and we can't be late okay?"_

The door creaks open and I breathe in the scent of Brittany's fragrant lotion passing me by as she swings the door up next to my face. I try to still my body but my anxiety gets the best of me and I wring my hands nervously as I watch blonde hair pass by through the crack in the door.

_"Alright lady, it's up to you now. I brought Miss Brittany like I promised."_

_"Stephanie who are you talking to? What is this all-"_

Icy blue eyes pinpoint me as I quietly step out from behind the door to whisper a quiet 'Thanks' to the thumbs up I get from the kid. Closing and stepping in front of the door to at least block off any escape routes, I take in the beautiful body standing before me. Brittany is dressed in tights and a loose shirt, long strands of blonde hair peeking out from the messy bun atop her head. A small layer of makeup covers her face but I notice the darkening around her eyes and the frown now marring her face is different from her usual dazzling smile. Her bright blue eyes are what have me pinned to the spot, crystal clear and intense, a furious mix of hurt, sadness and betrayal.

_"Brittany I-"_

_"What are you doing here Santana?"_

_"I came to see you…"_

_"Well I don't want to see you so you need to leave."_

_"Please Brittany just hear me out."_

_"I think I've heard enough. Actually you know what, I haven't. People seem to know more about you than me, your own girlfriend. I don't even know you anymore Santana."_

_"Britt please! I'm the same person as I was before, nothing has changed. I'm sorry you had to find out about me like that, I really am! I didn't mean to…I was just…there didn't seem to be a moment where I could tell you."_

_"You said you wouldn't lie to me…"_

_"And I didn't!"_

_"Keeping such a huge secret from me is the same thing as lying! How could you Santana? You made me look like a fool! Everybody must think I'm so stupid…"_

_"No! That's not how it is, please you have to believe me, I never thought it would get this far."_

_"What do you mean you never thought it was going to get this far? You knew from the beginning! You tricked me into thinking you needed my help, when all along you knew! Is that one of your suave moves or something? Miss big shot author, meeting girls at the checkout counter?"_

_"No! That was just a coincidence, I was embarrassed and-"_

_"You're embarrassed? Are you kidding me right now? Who was the one who had to spend countless hours calling in to win those gala tickets to meet you? Who was the last one to find out about your super-secret identity? You made me look like an idiot Santana!"_

_"I'm so sorry Brittany; I was going to tell you I swear!"_

_"When? On our first date? When you got sick and I took care of you? When I went to your friend's wedding rehearsal? When I told you I loved you? You must have thought you were so slick, with your fancy words and smooth moves. No wonder you're so good at making up excuses and keeping secrets, you're entire job requires you to do just that!"_

Cringing a little after every heated jab, I continue our staring match, watching as a few tears slip out of Brittany's eyes and slide down her face. Every word from her mouth hits me like an arrow and I stagger a bit to the door behind me, trying to muster up the strength to say anything to the woman I love.

_"Why did you do it Santana, why keep such a huge thing from me? Are you ashamed of me?"_

_"Brittany please…"_

_"Just tell me."_

_"The few relationships I've had before you turned out so horribly and I was afraid. They took advantage of my wealth, popularity and connections only to leave me high and dry. They used me Britt and all I ever wanted was someone to love me just for me. Not because I write books for a living and live in a nice condo, but for the fact that I act like a baby when I'm sick or that I'm sometimes a bitch."_

_"San…"_

_"Britt you have to know how much I love you. I would never be ashamed of you. I just never found the right time to tell you and then it just kept building up after that. You have to believe me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why should I believe you Santana? You clearly had no trust in me to tell me that you're the infamous Sonata Alpzen, why should I trust you now? Everyone knew but me. Your friends, your colleagues, hell even Mike and Tina found out before me. What else are you hiding huh?"_

_"Nothing I swear!"_

_"How can I trust you after this when you can't even tell me about such a huge part of yourself?"_

_"I don't know. But you have to believe me when I say that I never meant for it to turn out this way."_

_"Well it did and now we're here."_

_"I'm really sorry Brittany. Please, I love you."_

_"I'm tired San and I don't know if I want to be a part of this relationship anymore if you're going to keep secrets like this from me…"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying I think it's time for you to leave, I'm late for my class already."_

_"Britt-"_

The sound of the door opening startles us both as our eyes turn towards the person walking into the room. I watch as Mike Chang steps quickly to a tear stained Brittany only to turn his heated glance my way. I wither a bit when his light brown eyes sear into my own and I die a little as he pulls Brittany into his embrace and murmurs soothing words into her hair. Oh god what have I done? Mike levels his steely gaze back onto me, making me feel ten times smaller than I am.

_"You need to leave."_

_"Please just let me speak to her one-"_

_"Now! You've done enough here Santana, you have about 10 seconds to leave or I will personally escort you out myself."_

Turning towards the sniffing bundle that is Brittany, I silently urge her to look at me or at least acknowledge my presence in some way. Not willing to let this be our last parting, I begin to step forward towards the two when I'm shoved slightly back and I stumble backwards, tripping over my own feet and landing on the ground.

_"Get out!"_

_"I'm not leaving until Brittany tells me to!"_

I scream from my place on the floor, unwilling to just leave without trying to at least get Brittany to look at me. Keeping my distance steady, I glance towards Brittany over Mike's shoulder, pleading with her to just give me another chance. To give us another chance. My heart already aching from the emotional onslaught of watching Brittany cry, it almost comes to a complete stop when I hear her speak.

_"I think its best you leave now Santana. Please don't come back…"_

_"Brittany…"_

I feel someone pull me towards the door and I fight back only to have both Mike and Tina drag me out of the room together. My last glimpse of Brittany is of her turning her head and averting her gaze to the floor. I feel my heart shatter, coinciding with the slam of the front door to the studio. The echoing sound of heartbreak resonates within me and I stumble down the staircase and hit the streets sprinting. I keep running, with no specific aim but to just run, mindlessly replaying Brittany's face over and over, with each step forward I feel as if my chest would implode.

* * *

><p>The blaring noise of the alarm wakes me up and I curse as I fall off a table and hit the floor hard, hurting my already sore back. Letting out a slew of choice words and curses in different languages, I curl up into a ball and lie still, hoping the pain will ease off a little. When the feeling of spikes in my back filters into a dull throb, I let loose a groan from the smell that permeates my body. Dear lord how much did I drink last night? Thankfully there are curtains covering the windows as I open my eyes and close them quickly again when the room begins spinning. Shit, am I still drunk?<p>

Apparently the sprint around the neighborhood led me to a liquor warehouse and considering the situation and my state of emotions, I quickly bought a few bags of alcohol and had myself a party at home. One which I completely regret ever waking up from considering how my entire body hurts including my head which feels like it may fall off, I also stink like something even a sewer rat wouldn't eat. I crawl my way to the bathroom and sigh in relief when I hit the cold tiled floor, slightly alleviating me from my headache and bringing me closer to my intended destination, the toilet.

My body heaves and dry coughs every last ounce of liquor in my stomach before it finally lets up and I drop back to the ground. Feeling loads better and wanting to get the garbage smell off my body, I turn on the faucet in my tub and turn the shower on. Not even bothering to take my clothes off, I drag myself off the ground and into the tub, letting the warm spray of water wake me up. Not knowing how long I sat there for, I finally reach for the soap, eager to be clean and stink free.

Exiting the bathroom and feeling much better, I look at my disheveled apartment, complete with broken glass, empty bottles and ripped pages covering my floor. It looked like a drunken twister did a hit and run and basically threw up or broke things in my home. Not willing to deal with the mess now and fearing Quinn's wrath when she finds out, I begin my search for the ever elusive cellphone. Tearing up my apartment even more than necessary, I flip cushions, rifle through drawers and still come up short. When I finally find the damn thing, chilling out in my fridge, I discover that the battery is dead. I quickly plug it in, hoping beyond hope that Brittany might've called me after our meeting. What catches my attention instead is an array of missed calls, texts and voicemails from Quinn.

Foregoing the urge to call my manager, I send a quick text back answering her demands about my wellbeing and current location. The woman probably would've called the police if I didn't show up or respond within the day. Going through the texts and voicemails, I gradually feel worse and worse, apparently I missed out on the Berry-Fabray joint bachelorette party last night. Oh shit. Repeated calls from both the hobbit and Quinn have been near hysterical as they tried to reach me the night before. That only means one thing. Today is the last rehearsal dinner and according to the time, I'm already about four hours late. I quickly run through my medicine cabinet to pop the pain killers for my hangover and speed change into something presentable before booking it out of my place and into the streets.

Bursting through the doors of the venue I am greeted with dozens of people chatting, oblivious to my state of disarray as I look for the brides to apologize. I didn't get a return text or call from Quinn which meant that she must've been busy during the wedding rehearsal and hadn't had the time to check her phone. I look around, trying to spot a patch of short blonde hair when I am immediately grabbed and pulled into a women's restroom. What greets me is none other than the Berry-Fabray wedding planner in a sharp pant suit bearing down on me with her knowing eyes.

_"You're late Ms. Lopez."_

_"Shit, yes I know Mercedes, I'm so sorry, I've been having a shit of a day and-"_

_"Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh! I don't want to hear it, you're late and Ms. Fabray has been going nuts trying to see if the news has reported a dead body in a ditch yet."_

_"Crap, my phone must've died last night and I didn't-"_

_"What's done is done. What you do on your own time is your business, but when you start messing with my clients and making one of them unable to function past a short brunch, then we have a problem. Now I'm going to do some damage control and let Ms. Fabray know you're here. You on the other hand are going to Ms. Berry to help with her vows."_

_"Wait, how come I can't go see Quinn? Why do I have to meet with Rachel?"_

_"Because you don't get a choice in whom you will be helping now after being so late. Nobody comes in late and gets away with it, not on my time. Now do we have a problem here Santana?"_

_"But I really don't-"_

_"I said do we have a problem here Ms. Lopez?"_

_"No ma'am."_

Following the shrill sound of someone harmonizing behind a door, I tap rapidly and push through to see the hobbit in front of her vanity, looking at herself every which way in front of the mirror. Rolling my eyes and wondering what circle of hell I've landed in, I walk in and hold my hand up, stopping whatever nonsense Rachel was bound to say to my face.

_"Before you even start Berry, I'm going to cut you off right there. I've had a bad day, my head hurts like a monkey's ass and I don't care what color or frill you need, just let me sit in peace. All I'm asking for is 5 minutes of silence. Can you do that? Nod if you understand me."_

A subsequent nod lets me breathe out a sigh of relief and I head towards the nearest chair, dropping heavily into the cushioned sofa and throwing my feet up on the ottoman. I enjoy my nice quiet time knowing full well that the midget was just waiting for the right moment to ask all her annoying questions. Well at least I have my precious five minutes. Oh look at that my five minutes are already up.

_"So where were you Santana?"_

_"Berry…"_

_"I mean you didn't have to come to our bachelorette party but you could've let us know you weren't coming. You know how Quinn gets when she doesn't know the who, what, when, where and whys of everything. You could've at least texted her last night, she was worried."_

_"Look I've had a shit day and a horrible week so far so excuse me for not joining you and your fiancé in your celebration."_

_"But Quinn's your best friend…"_

Grumbling about how unfair life is, I crack out the kinks in my body before leaning forward and dropping my feet back to the ground and looking at Rachel. I close my eyes to push back another migraine and try to funnel some of that remorse through the ocean of pain back into my face.

_"I'm sorry. It's just…things haven't been going so well for me lately and I didn't want to be a Debbie downer at your party. I know Quinn's upset and I'll sort it out with her later but I know I should apologize to you too. We've never been friends but you're about to marry one of the greatest people I've had the pleasure of knowing my entire life and I owe it to both of you to be the best bridesmaid I can be."_

_"Santana…"_

_"Don't repeat anything I've said to Quinn and we're solid. Now we cool?"_

_"Yeah Santana, we're cool. But just so you know, Quinn loves you too."_

_"Stop with your crazy talk woman. Now what do you need help with?"_

We go through a range of make-up and random news regarding Berry's constant need to be on top of her plans when the door creaks open and I see Mercedes peek her head in. She smiles at me and I grin back when she makes an offhand comment about how glad she didn't have to break up a fight in the room. I walk over to her when she motions for me to follow and I pat Rachel's knee in a form of goodbye before getting up and leaving the room. Hearing quiet idle chatter around me, I take a look around, amazed at the turn of events and quick designing of all those involved in the Berry-Fabray wedding. The place looks absolutely beautiful with a pinch of class and grandeur all rolled into one to present an extravagant but dignified wedding.

_"Ms. Fabray's been asking for you but I told her to wait and cool off a bit before I brought you over."_

_"Thanks Mercedes, she's probably still going to murder me though."_

_"Well look at it this way Santana, faster you get it over with, the less painful. Plus I really need her to refocus on the wedding so get in there and fix whatever you did wrong."_

_"Yes ma'am!"_

_"Don't get smart with me. I can easily switch you out and turn you into the greeter. Then you will have to meet and kiss everyone you meet on the cheeks with a smile. And yes, that includes Ms. Berry's distant great uncle who drools a little."_

_"Oh god Mr. Morowitz?"_

_"Yes. Now if you don't want him slobbering all over you then I suggest you talk to your friend or you better suit up to swim in some saliva. Capiche?"_

Nodding my head and making sure the wedding planner won't go through with her threat, I open Quinn's door quickly and slap an apologetic face on as quick as possible. Holding my hands out and palms up, I slowly creep towards a surprised Quinn before giving her a timid smile when I see the scowl etch itself on her face. Oh well, here goes nothing.

_"Sorry."_

_"That's all you're going to say to me Santana? Sorry?"_

_"I'm really really sorry Quinn. Forgive me?"_

_"Forgive you? I should have you strangled for the amount of stress you caused me last night! I thought you died or something! What the hell happened?"_

_"I went to see Brittany…"_

_"Oh shit, well what happened?"_

_"She told me to leave… I don't know what else to do Quinn. I couldn't handle it so I just kept drinking and when I finally woke up I found out I missed your party. I'm so sorry Q."_

_"Santana… why didn't you call me?"_

_"I didn't want to ruin your wedding with my sad mopey self. You have enough on your plate with Rachel and the wedding; you don't need to worry about me too."_

_"You're my oldest and closest friend, S. Of course I will worry about you, it's my job to look out for you remember? Broken hearts and all. What did Brittany say?"_

_"That she's tired of me and how she doesn't trust me anymore. What am I going to do Quinn?"_

_"Well as your manager I'm going to suggest that you let it go and that there's more pretty blonde fish in the sea. As your best friend I'm going to ask if you really and truly love her, do you?"_

_"More than all the words I've ever written in my entire life."_

_"Then here's what you have to do. Don't give up. I'm positive Brittany loves you equally as much if not more and I'm sure once she has a little time to herself, she'll come around and that's when you can try again. But this time, don't screw it up Lopez."_

_"I won't, I promise."_

_"Oh and Rachel's already sent out the wedding invitations so I'm pretty sure Brittany got one."_

_"Wait. Berry did what?"_

_"Here's your second chance Santana, when Brittany comes tomorrow, you know what to do."_

_"But what if she doesn't show?"_

_"She will Santana. Just try not to cause a scene, it is my wedding day."_

_"But how do you know for sure she's coming, Quinn?"_

_"Easy, because you're going to be there."_

* * *

><p>The music has already started and the overall atmosphere was abuzz in quiet murmurs and small twitters of children laughing. Apparently Berry outdid herself and ordered a special piano that played itself foregoing the need of a skilled human pianist. I look to my left and smile reassuringly as Quinn twitches and fidgets in her spot, throwing looks at the doors and the many friends and families sitting in the front few rows. The setting was beautiful with the thousands of flowers trailing the surrounding venue, the scenery reminiscent of an outdoor garden party. The only difference was the bride standing next to me and her various bridesmaids sectioned off on two sides.<p>

Eager for the other bride to arrive, I quell my own anxiety as I search the crowd, trying to locate a splash of blonde and blue eyes. The disappointment when I finally see everyone seated and Mercedes closing the main doors cuts me in half like a butcher in a slaughter house. Brittany hasn't come. I try to hide the pain coursing through my body when I turn to face Quinn but the softness and pity I see in her eyes tell me my efforts are in vain. So I try to keep it together and give back my own sort of reassuring façade to placate the ever growing anxiety on Quinn's face. Today is her day; I can't ruin it no matter how I feel.

A loud creak sounds from the main door and the collective swish of people's body turning around catches my attention. Soft melodies float through the air and I feel a sharp tug on my side as I glance to my right to see Quinn grasping onto my dress. Smiling at how nervous my friend is, I discreetly pull her fingers off my dress and give a gentle squeeze before letting go in time to see Rachel being walked in. I think maybe dust or pollen from the many flowers flew into my eyes because they seem to be a bit watery as I watch Rachel Berry glide down the middle walkway with both her dads proudly walking her towards Quinn. The dress itself is exquisite, the white fabric dazzling and bejeweled to look like an expensive ball gown. A small train trails behind her, flowing along and capturing the small petals lying scattered on the ground giving Rachel the illusion of a nymph. So this must be why Quinn agreed to go through with this marriage.

Speaking of the woman, I glance up to Quinn and am horrified to meet the face of my sniffling and smiling manager. Oh my god did a branch hit Quinn Fabray in the eye or something, why in the world is she crying? Small streaks of tear stains mark her face and I think about all the time wasted in getting her make up done just right before the ceremony. The mess all over her face doesn't compare to the wide smile and happy chuckling on Berry's face as she approaches us and turns to give her dads each a kiss on the cheek before grabbing one of Quinn's hands. I look on in shock as Quinn continues to cry and has to be consoled and quietly spoken to by her soon to be wife. Wait, what is this world coming to when my hard ass manager is suddenly weepy at her own wedding?

The ceremony continues after someone passes Rachel a napkin to wipe off the smudge dripping down Quinn's face and I stand at attention when the vows begin. Tuning them out, I take a quick gander around, hoping against all odds that the woman I've been searching for all day is late but I come up short as all eyes are back on the now blissfully wedded couple. I yell out the congratulations to both Mrs. Berry-Fabray before clapping along with everyone else, hoping that their happiness lives on forever, even if I couldn't have mine.

* * *

><p>The reception is a few blocks away so I take a minute to relax and rest my aching feet in one of the many lounges situated in the venue. I check the time before getting up in search of Mercedes and figuring out how to get to the reception hall. I see her directing people out the door so I step up and make myself known in her presence.<p>

_"Was I behaving myself well enough for you Ms. Jones?"_

_"Good enough to get yourself a nice ride to the reception but don't think I didn't see you stick out your leg when Ms. Rachel walked down the aisle."_

_"Whoa hold on! My leg was stiff from standing there all morning; you can't blame me for that!"_

_"I can and I will, now get your skinny butt in that black Lincoln over there or so help me I will make you walk over there in your heels."_

_"Totally not cool Jones…"_

_"My job is not to be cool. It's to make sure little spitfires like you don't mess up so I can get more customers next time."_

Nudging the wedding planner playfully and hopping away from her retaliating hand, I wave to her before heading towards my designated ride. After the short ride I file in after the many patrons of the Berry-Fabray wedding, I walk into the reception hall turned dance floor as loud music blasts over huge speakers and wafts of delicious smelling foods float past me as I walk into the room. Quickly finding my seat near the wedding party, I glance around at all the happy and smiling faces, finding it harder and harder for myself to not let go and join in the boisterous laughter and fun. That and the amount of free flowing liquor definitely is a plus.

I almost miss my moment to shine when suddenly all eyes are on me sipping champagne and I turn to my neighbor to ask what everyone is staring at.

_"Dude why is everyone looking over here?"_

_"Um I think it's your turn to congratulate the couple, maybe you should put down the glass first?"_

Letting out a tiny hiccup and 'Oops,' I set down my glass and take a few seconds to collect myself and remember what I wanted to say to my friend and her wife. The microphone is pressed into my palm and I grasp it tightly to get a better hold of the situation.

_"So yes, this wedding is awesome right? Everyone having a good time? Great, now on to the happily wedded couple. Quinn, congratulations to you and Berry, I'm sure the Shire is a fantastic place to have your honeymoon, just be sure not to take your wife to Isengard okay? Kidding there Q., no need to get all crazy. All jokes aside I really am happy for you and we should all be so lucky to find our partners and soul mates. I wish you guys the best in life and every bit of happiness in the world. No one deserves it more than you both. Cheers to Mrs. Berry-Fabray for showing us that true love exists."_

Chugging down the cool glass of alcohol to wet my throat and return to my tipsy state, I sit down and pass the microphone down the line, already tuning out the next person talking about wedding bliss. Disgruntled when I finish my drink and seeing no waiter around, I get up to stalk over to the bar, squinting my eyes to better see where my destination is. Spotting the glimmer of various bottles and a neatly dressed bartender, I pick up my pace and immediately bump into someone, almost falling again if not for the strong arms keeping me upright.

_"You shouldn't really drink this much Santana…"_

_"It's you…"_

_"I have a name San."_

_"Brittany, you're here."_

_"Well I was invited so of course I came."_

_"But I didn't see you at the wedding…"_

_"I had a class to teach during that time so I came for the reception instead. But I've already said my congratulations so I'm going to leave now."_

_"Wait!"_

_"Santana let's not do this here please…"_

_"Brittany just hear me out. I swear you can leave or do whatever you want after letting me explain myself."_

Pleading with my eyes and my entire body, I watch Brittany's crystal blue eyes flicker in contemplation before nodding hesitantly at my request. A deep sigh leaves my body and I take a moment to shake out my nerves before looking back at the woman I love. Here goes nothing.

_"Before you leave I just want you to know that whatever happens I need you to know that I love you. That I will always love you. I will never forgive myself for breaking your trust in me and if I had the chance I would go back and kick my own ass for being so stupid. What we had was so perfect and I am so incredibly in love with you that I couldn't bear the thought of ever hurting you in anyway. I just kept delaying the moment to tell you about my work because I didn't want you to think I was this different person. I just wanted to be the Santana you met at the grocery store, the nerdy and flustered woman who fell instantly for you. You fell in love with Santana Lopez, not Sonata and I would rather be plain Santana than the writer any day. I made up Sonata Alpzen to protect my personal life but since it's been more harm than help, I'd give it up in a heartbeat if you asked me to Britt. You are my life and if you'll have me, I'd make sure to spend my entire life being the Santana to your Brittany."_

I take a deep breath of air, filling my lungs to the top after blurting out all the words I've been keeping in my heart and mind. Brittany's face has yet to change and I shuffle slightly in place to relieve some of the anxiety in my body. Her visage still hasn't changed and I wring my hands in worry, unsure if Brittany will leave me for the last time ever. The instruments of the live band begin to play and I flick my eyes in their direction to see Quinn dancing with Rachel for the first time, both clad in beautiful gowns and looking for all the world like they are floating on clouds. I snap my neck back to Brittany when I hear her utter my name softly under her breath.

_"San…"_

_"Britt."_

_"I don't know what to say Santana."_

_"Say you'll give me a chance. Please give us another chance."_

_"I…"_

_"You?"_

_"I love you San."_

_"I love you too B. So very much."_

_"But…"_

_"Oh God there's a but!"_

_"But I need a bit of time, can you give me that much?"_

_"Yes, whatever you need Britt."_

_"All I'm asking for is 3 days. You can't call, text, email, come to my apartment or visit me at work. Those are my terms; do we have an agreement Santana Lopez?"_

Shaking the outstretched hands in front of me, I make sure to show my determination to follow Brittany's rules. I hold on a little longer than necessary and am awarded a tiny smile from her lips before watching Brittany walk away, letting my eyes linger on her retreating figure when I see her suddenly turn around to give me a small wave which I enthusiastically return. I will not mess this up and I will definitely try to abide by Brittany's rules. Honestly I would do anything for her, even if she asked for the moon and the stars.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh wow that was a long time coming yes? Sorry about the wait. I know. I didn't abandon the stories so no need to worry, I just need to find time and energy to write it all out. Motivation was lost some time ago so I had to go about finding the will to write again. Thanks for my beta killercereal who had to repeatedly threaten me to finish and for skillyz...well you're just a distraction gurl. And not the good kind lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed/reviewed it and I will continue to write out this story till the end! Who is ready for that valentines day episode of glee?


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't for lack of trying but the past few hours have done nothing for my nerves; I am slowly but surely going insane. Looking at the large clock in my office I fear the damn thing must be broken because it can't honestly be the middle of the afternoon. Scowling at the incessant tick tock of the machine and feeling the sudden urge to just scream at the top of my lungs, I let loose a grumbled mess of noises as I lean forward in my chair and begin banging my head on my hardwood desk.

Almost a day has passed since I'd seen Brittany and agreed to her three day no contact rule. Hardly something to whine and kill myself over but the suspense of not knowing her whereabouts and safety grates on my subconscious and I am left wallowing in my despair at home with no one else to blame but myself. To keep true to my promise to Brittany, I've since stuck my cellphone in the freezer and thrown out all the spare batteries in the house. Not to say I haven't been itching to go down to the nearest cellphone store to get another and just call the woman. I can't even delude myself into thinking I can innocently go online without emailing the lovely woman. So I've since isolated myself after coming back from the wedding, fearful of the chance I might ruin a good thing. At least the wedding reception itself ended on a good note.

* * *

><p>After watching the love of my life leave the party, I tear across the dance floor and almost barrel clumsily into the newlyweds before excusing myself and pulling my best friend to the side.<p>

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. Take it easy on the drinks okay, San? I can't be there to take you home tonight, remember?"

"Quinn! Oh my god, you won't believe what just happened!"

"That I'm now finally married to the woman of my dreams and going on a long and luxurious honeymoon that doesn't involve you or work?"

I stare at Quinn's face for a good minute before shaking my head and frowning at her attempt to be funny. When did she even begin to make jokes? Oh wait never mind, she must still be on her wedding high bliss or maybe Berry snuck something in her drink. Correction, Mrs. Berry-Fabray… yuck. Grimacing when I hear the slow and light laughter my manager emits after looking at my face I wave my hand in between us quickly to push away her absurd behavior and try to get back on track.

"No, you're crazy. Brittany came! I mean she was like, actually here, in front of me, talking to me and stuff."

"Calm down, San. I know you've been tipping it back since we got here but you need to slow down now. What happened? She came over to congratulate me and Rachel but said she couldn't stay. I was going to go and get you if she planned to leave right after but I saw her walk in your direction so I figured she was going to speak to you."

"She did, well I mean she didn't stay either but we spoke a bit."

"You didn't cry, did you Santana?"

"No! No, I did not Lucy Quinn Fabray! And that was only one time, why do you always bring that up?"

"Because it's not just one time, you always end up in tears after drinking too much. It's pretty much a given situation at any venue with liquor. And it's Mrs. Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray now."

"Yeah whatever, Q."

Confused and beyond scared when I hear Quinn let out a boisterous laugh in my face before slapping me on my arm, I take a step back just in case the alien who seemed to have invaded my best friend's body attempts to jump into mine. Incredulously I stare at this new Quinn, so very happy and just open about everything, a clear difference from the hard edged, no nonsense behavior that I'm used to seeing in my manager. The white dancing gown she dons at the reception is lined with floral gold stitching, clearly matching her beloved's dress and put together with a light green sash naturally bringing out the hue of her irises.

Quinn is beautiful beyond measure and the ease in which she settles into married life clearly shows in the crinkle of her eyes as she smiles and laughs while subconsciously touching the wedding band glimmering on her finger. Her smiling face is infectious and I am soon pulled into a laughing bout with her, glad that my best friend found her happiness in life.

"So, are you going to leave me hanging or tell me what you and Brittany talked about?"

"Oh right. She said she loves me but she needs time. I guess to figure stuff out, I don't know but she told me to give her three days. I can't call, text or contact her during that time either."

"I see… so what are you going to do, Lopez?"

"Give her time I guess. The hard part is keeping myself away but what other option do I have, right?"

"I suppose… Can't you maybe talk to her friends, find out what they know?"

"Nope, Britt says I can't see them either. Though I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me near them after what happened last time. What am I going to do, Quinn?"

"I don't know but you'll think of something. You always do. Remember Santana, you're the story teller you already know what's going to happen in the future, you just haven't written it out yet."

Nodding aimlessly at her words I contemplate my plan of action but the slight buzz from the champagne still courses through my body so I draw nothing but blanks. The disappointment must show on my face because this time Quinn is smoothing out a piece of my wayward hair and tenderly patting my cheek.

"Don't worry, Santana. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

"Thanks, Q. For everything really. I'm happy for you. As much as I give both you and Rachel a hard time, I'm really glad you guys found each other. I'm grateful for all you've done for me and my career, putting up with my bullshit and all that. So congratulations Quinn, Rachel is lucky to have you."

"Thanks San, that means a lot to me. I hope you and Brittany work things out in the end. Now come on, you owe me and my wife a dance. The night isn't over yet!"

After dancing and drinking a bit more into the night, I happily watch as Quinn pulls Rachel away towards their designated honeymoon trip. A two week long vacation to the Maldives is certainly an incentive as I watch Quinn carry Rachel bridal style into their limo and wave to the rest of us single folk. Tired and too drunk to think about anything else but sleep I hail a cab and reach my home in record time before falling on top of my bed and making a mental note to sort myself out in the morning.

* * *

><p>The second my brain registers the bright light seeping through my blinds, I groan in pain as I become aware of the nasty dry cotton feeling in my mouth coupled with the distinct smell of booze lingering around my body. It forces me to roll over and crawl to the bathroom. After taking a few minutes to enjoy the cold feeling of my tiled bathroom floor, I gather enough energy to take a shower and wash away the smell of last night's party. After letting the mildly warm water rinse away any post party scent, I let my mind wander back to the problem at hand. Knowing myself and understanding the need to at least do something for Brittany I try to formulate a plan to let her know that my feelings haven't changed and that I was sincerely apologetic about what happened.<p>

Too bad the shower didn't give me any answers except to stick my useless phone in the freezer and halt all attempts to turn my computer on. The antsy feeling is still running through my bones and I debate whether or not I have enough cigarettes to last me three days. Unable to talk to anyone about my problems and having my only trustworthy friend frolicking in her honeymoon paradise really puts a damper on my plans to woo Brittany back. I pull out a drawer and reach in blindly until I touch upon the familiar box of cigarettes. I take them out and flick open the top to pull out a much needed stick.

To my surprise and utter despair I find that not only am I left with one cigarette but also a post-it note attached to the cover that catches my attention. Brittany's curvy script stares back at me as the words, 'Lord Tubbington invites you to his smoker's anonymous meetings, meow' and a picture of a cat posted over what use to be a full pack. I'm unsure when Brittany had the time to leave a note without me noticing but the clear message she left gives me a moment's pause. God, I'm such an idiot. Pulling the lone cigarette out, I contemplate the meaning behind her message. Why leave only one cigarette if you're going to throw the rest out anyway?

Twirling the stick in my hand and holding back the urge to light up, I huff out a long slow breath of air before dropping the now empty pack into the trash and crumpling up the last remaining cigarette. Leave it to Brittany to always give me a choice to make my own decisions in life. Brushing off any lingering traces of tobacco on my hands, I turn my head away and roll myself out of the office towards my bedroom, eager to stick to my plan for once to quit a bad habit while I'm ahead. The minute I roll past the door I am hit with an odd sense of déjà vu and I slow the motions of my feet, trying to ease the sudden pain in my chest. Images of Brittany sitting atop my lap and pushing us around the apartment with the haunting music of her laughter reverberate through my body, bringing forth a pinching feeling deep within my heart.

Daring to take a few slow deep breaths, I lift my hand and try to grasp what is suddenly wrong with me. Wait, am I having a heart attack? Shaking the feeling away and rolling to my stereo system I begin to randomly search through the channels, eager to find some soft music to calm my frantic nerves. Sighing deeply when I land on a soft rock station, I sit back and let the smooth percussions of the music drift through my apartment.

'And that was Fix You by Coldplay. Next up is for all you lovers out there, Songbird by Fleetwood Mac, an oldie but a goodie, lets listen in.'

The soft melodies begin to play and the heart wrenching feeling returns to my body and shakes me to the core. Curling into my chair and lifting my legs up into the seat, I lean forward and just fall. The acute pain throbbing in my chest accompanied by tears slowly streams down my face, forcing me to cringe every time the piano note rises to a crescendo. It's not fair. If this is what heartache feels like then I don't want it. The tears continue to fall and I let out a keening wail when I realize that was the only sort of relief my body could come up with. The blinding emotion and turmoil of the past few days finally catches up to me and this time I have no alcohol to keep it at bay so I let it all out. The anguish at seeing Brittany's face when she first learned about everything, the way her voice cracked when she asked me to leave and the slight glimmer of hope that involved three days of basic isolation from the woman who held my heart.

All those emotions come barreling in and my body can't take it as I continue to cry into my lap with no intention to stop. It's just not fair, why are all my emotions finally surfacing now? Fear, anxiety, heartbreak, love, regret and remorse all rolled into one, pounding my poor body with their weight. My cries continue to be loud and my body tips over from the chair as I hit the floor hard, unwilling to move from my spot and ignoring the side of my body that is sure to bruise. Useless, Santana Lopez is officially useless and no amount of book and movie deals will ever fill the canyon sized crack on my heart.

I lay flat on the ground letting the tears flow willingly, not bothering to wipe them away while I stare at the modern but still elegant ceiling lamp shining down on me. Never even liked the damn thing but Quinn told me it was a must have in case I ever throw an elegant book soiree or something of the sort. Like I even know enough people to throw a party; useless. I tilt my head to the side and eye the surround sound system still softly playing music and the various other expensive electronics that make up my extensive entertainment system. Also useless. What use are all these things when I still don't have Brittany by my side?

Rolling my body away and getting to my knees I shuffle pathetically back into my office and close the door behind me, trying to block out the last vestiges of the song. I lean against the door and breathe deeply, wishing for a cigarette and immediately berating myself for being so weak so soon. Looking for another distraction, I chance upon my bookcase and I walk over to peruse anything of interest. I immediately skip over my own novels and finger the spine of the few new stories that came out not long ago. Deciding to take a chance on the book by Zizes, I reach over to pick it up but find myself looking upon a familiar novel. Except this one is paperback and is decidedly worn, the edges crinkled with the front cover looking like it has been folded over one too many times.

I'm extremely particular about my books and refuse to dog-ear any and all pages, regardless of authors. Books should be cherished, they are the stories that inspire, the lessons learned and the adventures explored, no way would I ever handle one with such carelessness. Picking it up and recognizing immediately the same novel from the market where I met Brittany, I suck in a deep breath and touch the bent cover reverently. How could I ever forget? Already flipping to the first page, noting the scrawl and tracing the letters with my fingers, I re-read the short but sweet note Brittany imprinted on my book.

Brittany was totally right, I did forget to ask for her number. Not so much forget but unwilling to just take charge and for once say what I needed to. If only I'd done that with Britt, then I wouldn't be in such a mess. God, Lopez, you really are an idiot! I touch over the last words again, repeating them in my mind like a mantra until a spot of inspiration hits me. I agreed to the terms of agreement that Brittany set forth but there was something else wasn't there? Why did she need 3 days? What does it mean?

Gripping the book in hand and quickly donning some winter wear, I set out the door to find out exactly what Brittany meant. If there is a moment where I needed to get out of my bubble, this is it, no better time for action but now. Actions speak louder than words anyway. Considering my life is built on words, I have a lot of action to catch up on. I'm on my way Britt, I promised didn't I?

'_xoxo Brittany P. / P.S. Made you promise to see me anyway, didn't I?'_

* * *

><p>Feeling the chill in my bones and pushing against the onslaught of a bitter wind, I am instantly reminded of the familiar need for a cigarette. Not noticing until I hear the welcoming ring of the sliding doors and feeling a rush of heat do I realize that my feet had somehow brought me back to the same store where I first met Brittany. Glancing over to the counter, I stare longingly at the various packets of tobacco before shaking my head profusely and twisting my body away to walk down any aisle close by instead.<p>

Noticing the random pet related material surrounding me, I peruse quietly, lifting my hand up to read the labels on bags with animals on them. Who knew there were so many different types of foods for cats? Vaguely remembering that Brittany owned one, although never having seen him, I begin to slowly inspect the different types of food available. Maybe if Brittany sees me with a bunch of stuff for her feline she might entertain the thought of giving me a second chance. Now let's see, would the damn cat like wet food or dried? Is the one with a fluffy white cat on the label better than the Garfield looking one? Confused and finding myself overwhelmed by the huge wall of cat products I groan at my inability to even do one thing right. How hard is it to buy cat food?

"Excuse me, miss?"

Turning around towards the source of the voice, I didn't know whether to be shocked or be annoyed at the sudden turn of events. Well if it isn't pepperoni pizza face again, what is this kid's name again? Thankful for the small tag clipped on his apron I glance at it quickly before looking back up to address the suddenly apologetic look on his face.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood right now kid and I know you remember me from last time, John, because your eyes have been staring at the same spot on my chest since I've started talking. So if you don't want me to beat you so far into the past that you become a fetus, I suggest you leave me alone."

"Sorry…I didn't mean to look. I mean it's hard not to…not that I mean they aren't…I'm not a pervert!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, kid? All that zit cream go to your head or something?"

"No! I just wanted to say I was…"

"Was what? Come on, spit it out."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, you said that already. Isn't there an aisle that needs mopping or something?"

"Yes…but no, look I'm sorry about before and last time. It's just you're a beautiful woman and I'm…well me. But it doesn't matter because I should never act like that around any lady and I'm sorry. I should've treated you with respect and it was inappropriate of me to act like that."

"Well shit…"

"Yeah, I know. Your friend came back a few days later and gave me a stern talking to before threatening to go to my manager. She definitely told me off."

"My friend?"

"Yeah, the lady with the blond hair, the one you left with last time."

Dropping the canned food in my hand and pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt, I shake him roughly a few times before screaming at him.

"Brittany? Was it Brittany? Tell me you prepubescent excuse of a parasite!"

"I don't know! She never told me her name. She did talk about her huge cat though, even bought a whole bunch of cheese products for him. Crazy right?"

Dropping him immediately and trying to flatten his shirt back to it's original position, I smile crookedly before laughing and brushing invisible dust from his shoulders nervously. Definitely Brittany.

"Hey, sorry about that, didn't mean to be so rough. So did she…did she mention anything else? When was the last time you saw her? Does she come here often?"

"No, not recently. She used to come by in the afternoons to pick up some cat stuff but besides that I haven't seen her in a while. Sorry."

"No, no, it's alright. I should be sorry too. I wasn't exactly a saint to you either. Sorry kid, shit I mean John. I'm sorry, John."

"No harm done. Now you look like you need some help and I don't want my manager to yell at me. So what can I help you with today, miss?"

"Uhh, know anything about cats?"

We chat for a bit and I learn a few important things about a cat's nutritional diet before taking John's suggestion and grabbing a few other extra items to put in a basket. He would mention a few products he's seen Brittany pick up and I grab those also while listening to him detail the uses and information about them off the top of his head. Vaguely impressed by his vast knowledge of kitty litter I nod my head along before following him to the register. He smiles and does a quick once over of my purchases before running off and quickly placing a small fondue set with a packet of cheese along with them. I look at him weirdly before asking him what would be the purpose of buying that.

"Just trust me, you'll thank me later."

Shaking my head at the oddity and pulling out my wallet I wait for the total before paying for everything. I glance quickly at the receipt he hands me before smiling at the small employee discount on the bottom and instead pull out a large bill to tip the boy. His wide eyes tell me he hasn't ever been tipped and I feel extremely bad when he mentions that the company policy states that he can't accept any. Unwilling to just leave it at that I put the cash back into my wallet but not before sliding him a business card for my publishing company. Instructing him to dial a specific extension number to a certain someone's secretary, I tell him to mention my name and to ask if there are jobs open.

The shocked but grateful expression on his face is all I need to see before scooping up my purchase and heading out the door. He calls me for a second and I hear a loud thank you before I nod my head at him and walk out the door with a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I gladly tip Geoffrey as he hauls the rest of my bags into my apartment before tapping his uniform hat in thanks and closing my front door behind him. Dropping heavily on the sofa and breathing hard from the sheer exhaustion of carrying groceries and random kitty related products, I remind myself yet again why quitting cigarettes was necessary. Who would've thought after only one block would I be forced to hail a cab, having exhausted myself with so many bags. Well at least now my lungs will start getting back to normal and I can breathe easier.<p>

Brushing my wet bangs away from my eyes, I tilt my head to the floor and eye all the grocery bags still littered all over and groan as I push myself up to begin unpacking and storing them in their rightful place. I shovel all the cat products into my office before putting away my personal effects. Apartment fully stocked and presentable I take a glance out the window and see the last orange and red sky dip under the horizon. Surprised at how much the day has passed already I remember that I haven't eaten anything all day and my stomach growls in agreement. Deciding to eat out instead of staying alone in my apartment, I change into a heavy coat and don a cozy hat that Brittany left behind.

Not willing to go far, especially when the cold night wind sneaks under my jacket, I walk briskly towards the only place I know will have good food any time of the day. The neon lights of the diner call to me and I quicken my pace to reach the door before whipping it open and stepping inside, easily melting into the warmth and heat already permeating the restaurant. Taking a quick look around I notice the lack of patrons and reason it off to an early and cold night out. The only few customers are the regulars seated at the bar and a few other stray diners. Rubbing my hands together eagerly I slip into an empty booth and settle into the warm cushion before being greeted by a familiar face.

"Well now, look what the cat dragged in. How are you my dear?"

"Fine. Not great but okay."

"Aww well, let me get a nice hot pot of coffee running for you. I usually don't see you here so late at night but do you still want the usual or do you want to take a look at the dinner menu instead?"

"A menu would be good thanks."

"Alright, sit tight while I grab that coffee."

Pulling my jacket off when I've warmed up and taking a look at the menu, I immediately zone in on the basket of breadsticks being offered and the various pastas. No doubt all delicious, I choose one and settle back to wait for my coffee. I close my eyes and listen to the quiet hum of chairs moving across the floor, the small squeak a bar chair makes as it's sole occupant is a heavyset construction worker and the various other pots and pans being thrown around in the kitchen. All of it combines to form a noisy but muted dining establishment.

The winds outside howl as it tries to invade the space but the clear windows only shake in defiance and hold steady as I peer at the few stragglers trying to walk by quickly, holding onto their bags and hats in case they fly away. I've always wondered about the reasons for such cold and bitter winters without snow. Oh I understand the science of the weather system and all that but it sometimes seems a bit unfair for it to be so cold for no other reason than trying to steal a person's body warmth. God, I wish it would snow.

Leaning my head on the cold window pane I let the tingle of cold seep into my head and I close my eyes before breathing out heavily in favor of watching the glass fog up. Reaching out a finger to draw something before the mist of my breath evaporates I quickly write the letter 'B' and stall. My hand hovers next to the letter unsure of what to write next and my finger slowly curls back into my palm as I watch the rest of the letter fade away.

"No need to write on the window, dear. I can get you some paper if you want?"

"What?"

"Careful of the coffee, it's hot. I said, do you need some paper? You're normally scribbling away on your notebook but I figured you forgot it and started writing on our windows instead."

"No, it's alright. Thanks for the coffee though. Honestly I'm actually all out of ideas this time so I won't really need the paper. Writer's block I suppose, but thank you anyway."

Smiling warmly at the waitress I press my cold hands against the small cup of coffee and sigh in relief. God, that feels good. Dancing my fingers along the sides of the cup so that the heat doesn't burn me entirely I lean down a little to pull in the wonderful aroma that is freshly brewed coffee beans. Nothing can beat a good cup of joe, that's for damn sure. The sound of someone clearing their throat near me pulls me out of my coffee induced haze and I look up to see a concerned look on the server's face. I smile bashfully at her before remembering that I had to order so I tell her what I want thinking that would be all. I am surprised to see her shake her head at me before yelling out my order to a cook behind the counter and instead sliding into the seat opposite from me.

"What's wrong, kid?"

I shake my head at her before picking up the cup and sipping on it slowly. I still manage to burn my tongue though so I pull back and try to suck in a breath of cold air to ease the pain. Scowling as best I can at the laughing woman across from me I try to drink my coffee again but not before blowing heavily over the top to chill it. Ah that's better.

"Told you it was hot; now tell me what's wrong."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"I do as I please, I own the place. Now tell me why you're sitting here all alone tonight or I'll kick your keister onto the curb."

"Wait, you own the diner?"

"Don't answer my question with another question, that's rude. Now tell me why you're not with the pretty girl I saw you in here with last time."

"She won't see me…"

"And why is that?"

"I screwed up."

"No surprise there."

"Hey!"

Voicing my displeasure at the woman and squinting hard at her because I thought I could trust her with my coffee and secrets, I huff out in annoyance and continue to drink my now lukewarm beverage.

"Now as much as I like you kid, I know a guilty face when I see one. I call it as it is, am I wrong?"

"No…"

"Well then quit your moping and let's talk about how you can fix things."

"Brittany said to leave her alone for three days and I'm damn near going out of my mind worrying if she's alright or not. I mean, I had to unplug everything just so I won't be tempted to call her. Which reminds me my cellphone is still in the freezer..."

"Well that's certainly determination."

"What should I do?"

A pair of warm fingers wraps around my hand on the cup, startling me as I see the woman pry my grip from my coffee mug and gently hold my hand within her own. She turns it every which way before gently stroking the palm of my hand and patting it. Feeling the calloused but warm texture of her skin reminds me a little of my abuela and I feel a hint of nostalgia hit me. It's been such a long time that I've thought about anyone in my family that I blink back in surprise at how cocooned I've been in my world. I've only been thinking about myself and it's been my ultimate downfall. How selfish of me.

"You know, I once had hands like yours? I used to wear gloves all the time because it was the ladylike thing to do and my mother said I had to put them on every time we went out. You know kind of like Jackie O, except not as famous. But we were well off, me and my family that is."

I quirk my eyebrow at her and look around at the diner for perhaps any resemblance of a classier time but couldn't find any hint of wealth before turning back to the story.

"I know what you're thinking but no, my family is old money, hotels I think or something. Anyway I was out at some fancy shindig my parents were hosting and this hapless guy bumps into me. Spilled my drink all over my dress, was my favorite blue dress too! Turns out the hapless guy was a waiter who slipped on the wet floor and ended up with half his tray on my now ruined dress. My mother had the kid fired but I was at the rebellious age you know so I snuck out back to apologize and to see if I could help."

The way she told the story I could almost feel the slippery ballroom floor underneath my feet and I didn't even notice when my food finally arrived and I pushed it aside with one hand to gesture her to continue on with the story.

"Don't worry; eat your food dear, it'll get cold. Anyway where was I? Oh right, I caught the guy smoking out back and cursing his luck so I pulled out a few bills hoping it could help him along. I mean my mother did just fire him and he probably needed a job. Color me surprised when he snatched the money out of my hands, told me to wait for him and then sprinted off down the street faster than you can say go."

Nodding my head and wondering where the story was going, I twirled some pasta around my fork and ate, eagerly awaiting the next chapter to start. Is this how my readers feel when I write stories?

"No thank you or anything, he just ran off with my money. I mean yes I did give it to him but you would think a little bit of gratitude was in order, right? So, I returned inside and tried to get the stain out of my dress as much as possible before going back and attempting to explain to my mother why I was in the ladies room for so long. I'm about to head back to the reception area when I hear someone calling out to me. It was the waiter again and in his hands was a simple but nice blue dress. He gave it to me and apologized for everything and said he'll pay for my other dress as well once he saves up enough money. And that was where everything started for me and Henry. We would meet at this corner grocery store twice a month and every time he would give me a little money for the dress and chat me up until finally I counted all the money he saved for me. I told him that the next time we met would be the last payment he would ever have to give me and we wouldn't have to see each other anymore."

I chewed heavily on a breadstick as I leaned closer eager to hear about Henry and the woman before me.

"What did he do?"

"Well he told me he fancied me and if I didn't mind then he would like to take me out on a few dates, and if I still didn't mind him after a few dates then he would tell me he loved me and hope I loved him back. He also said that if I still wasn't sick of him after all that then he would like to propose to me and buy me a blue wedding dress."

"Smooth talker isn't he?"

"Definitely, since I agreed and snuck out with him under my mother's nose for the next couple of years. She caught on one day and told me not to ever see that good for nothing boy again if I ever wanted to be a part of the family. My mother was a mean bitch and would never allow me to hang around let alone date someone lower on the social ladder."

"What did you do?"

"I listened to her of course. She was my mother so I stopped seeing Henry until suddenly I bumped into him again in this diner a few years later. I asked him how he was doing and he asked me why I didn't wait for him? I asked him what I had to wait for and he told me I should've waited for him to say he loved me, and then he said it, right here in this spot. I went back home later and told my mother to shove it and a year later Henry and I got hitched, me in a blue wedding gown and him in a sharp black tux."

Popping half of the breadstick in my mouth I grinned and clapped my hands in small applause at her bravery. Chewing the rest of my breadstick and dying to ask my question I quickly gulp down some coffee before speaking.

"So what's with the diner then? You and Henry bought the place? Your mom finally saw the wrongs of her way and gave you a dowry or something?"

"No, that old hag gave me nothing and left me with nothing. Last I heard she went bankrupt on a few bad investments and lived off my cousins until she died. Henry worked here as a server for long hours to make enough to support me and our family. The boss had no kids and saw how hard working he was so when he died he gave it to us. My whole life is here and now that the kids are all grown and starting their own families this is the only thing I have left. The only thing I have left of him."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright dear. Henry lived a good life and I'm sure he's laughing now just waiting for me to join him in my blue dress."

Leaning back and absorbing the fond look on the woman's face I can't help but be awed by her. As an author I strived to be able to tell a story well enough for readers to relate to the characters so that they can immerse themselves in my book and hopefully crave for more. What this woman just told me in 15 minutes time is what I strive to write in a few hundred pages. The hard side of something collides into my head and I yelp out as I watch the waitress pull back her notepad and slip it easily into her apron.

"What the hell did you hit me for?"

"Are you even paying attention? I didn't tell you all about my life just to hear myself speak. Do you even know what the moral of the story was?"

"Umm, all good things come to those who wait?"

"And…?"

"And to hell with anyone standing in the way of your happiness?"

Another smack on the other side of my head leaves a ringing in my ears and I rub the sore spot wondering how I didn't notice the older woman's fast reflexes. I growl a little at her when I see her smirk at me across the table but I shrink back when I see her casually reaching down into her apron again.

"You know for such a smart girl you sure can be dumb at times."

"But, I get it! You wait patiently so good things can happen. What am I missing now?"

"What you're missing is that you also have to work during your patience. Like I said before, things don't just fall into your lap, you have to go make things happen. Just because you're waiting for Brittany doesn't mean you should mope about and do nothing. If she asked you what you did these three days and your answer is nothing than I hope for her sake she decides to leave you for good."

"That's not fair! I totally did stuff."

"Like what?"

"I bought Lord Tubbington a bunch of stuff…"

"Who?"

"Brittany's cat."

"You bought her cat stuff? Dear lord, help me now. Okay, this is what you're going to do. Finish up your dinner, it's on me this time, let me refill your coffee and then go home and think about what I said, okay?"

"But…"

"There are no buts. My diner so my word is law. Now eat up and I'll pack you a to-go box for the breadsticks. God knows you've eaten almost a bakery full of them already."

When I finally returned home and put away the food and stored the cat stuff in a cabinet I sat down on my bed, tired from the day's events and still pining from Brittany withdrawal. The need to contact her was so immense that I had to force myself to retrieve my phone from the freezer and package it into a box so I can ship it to Quinn's office. That way I won't have access to it since she's gone and I won't be tempted to call Brittany.

Leaving the package at the door and reminding myself to take it to a shipping center tomorrow, I lay down on my bed and puzzle over what the old woman said to me. Today is almost gone so that leaves me two more days to figure out what I need to do. She was right; I can't meet up with Brittany like this. I have to do something that will show her how much I love her and how much she means to me. But what could I do? With that in mind I fell into restless slumber and into day two.

* * *

><p>Best thing about waking up on a weekday in the afternoon is the feeling of being able to sleep without being awakened by a loud and annoying alarm clock telling me to go to work. I meander over to my bathroom and clean up, ready for a new day and thankfully one day closer to talking to Brittany. Seeing the package on the floor I pick it up and prepare to leave my home to run my errands. Walking out into a sunny but chilly winter day in the city I press the package closer to my body as I battle the brutal chill wind trying to push me off course.<p>

Arriving at the local packaging agency I drop off my package and make sure to send it directly to the office within two days so I can pick it up later. Feeling lighter in my body as I watch the package taken to the back room, I step out into the street to find some food for the day. Passing by a small park nearby I take a glimpse at the empty swings and think about the kids that would soon swarm the area with their schoolbags full of work and their whole lives ahead of them. Just like that small little pink bag in the corner over by the slides. Wait what?

Stopping in my brisk walk to find something to eat, I look around for the owner of the bag before succumbing to my curiosity and walking towards the abandoned item. Feeling confused and picking up the seemingly harmless schoolbag, I turn it over a few times and shake it, just in case, before staring at the large picture of Tinkerbell on the front. Something about this bag certainly looks familiar. Opening it up and taking a look inside I see the usual school supplies along with a few black and white notebooks. Figuring that some kind of identification could be written inside I pull out a notebook to check if there is a name. What I wasn't expecting is something hitting me in the back of my knees causing me to collapse and drop everything in my hands. I turn around and see a familiar angry face staring down at me with a large branch held in her small hands.

"What the hell, kid?"

"Why are you trying to steal my bag, lady?"

"I'm not stealing your bag! I was just checking who it belonged to. What are you doing out here, Stephanie? Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"It was a half day today…"

"Well then where's your nanny?"

At my questioning the little girl dropped the branch and began to pick up her fallen belongings. Rubbing my sore knees I push myself off the ground to help her with the cleanup. Shaking my head at the terror of a seven year old I picked up her bag to help her shuffle everything else in there. When I zipped up the bag I held on to it as she tried to pull it from my hands but I refused to let go.

"Stephanie, who was supposed to pick you up today?"

"I don't know…"

"How long have you been out here by yourself?"

"I don't know…"

"Why didn't you just go home, kid? It's freezing out here!"

"I don't have keys…"

"Alright, let's go then. I'm starving and I bet I can get you a nice hot cup of chocolate instead of standing here freezing in this park."

Shouldering her schoolbag and extending my hand out I wait for the kid to decide before smiling down at her when she fits her small hand in my own. Her tiny fingers were freezing and as she came closer I watched a small shiver run through her body, rattling her teeth and causing me to frown. Without thinking I quickly pick up her small body and hug her close trying to at least give her a bit of body heat before walking briskly towards the first restaurant I see. Her small whine of protest is drowned out as she tucks her face into my neck and her frigid nose touches my bare skin. I pull her further into me and lean my head to the side to protect her from the wind as I hustled across the street and into a small restaurant.

Hearing the ring of the door announce our presence I immediately call for something hot to drink as the waiter brings us to a table. I sit down, pulling a chair close by and immediately place the girl gently on the seat before proceeding to take my own jacket off and wrap it around her instead. When my coffee and the girl's hot chocolate arrive I gesture the little girl towards it and watch as she debates internally about the offer. Pushing the cup closer to the edge of the table, I see her try to roll up the sleeves of my jacket and tentatively reach out for her drink. Only when I am satisfied that she has enough to drink and have warmed sufficiently do I speak up.

"The hot chocolate any good?"

"It's okay."

"Next time I'll bring you to this diner I know instead, they make great drinks."

"Okay…"

"Stephanie, I'm not your parents so I can't tell you what to do but you really shouldn't be by yourself outside. It's dangerous and you could've gotten hurt. Why didn't you call for help?"

"I don't know…"

"Stephanie…"

The girl squirms in her chair as she resolutely keeps her eyes set on the chocolate swirls in her cup while I continue to watch her and wait for her to speak. She sips a little of her drink before my attention is diverted by the waiter asking for our orders. I rattle off some common brunch items and let Stephanie mutely point out the things she wants on the menu before adding in a large soup just in case the girl is still cold. As the waiter walks off with our order I turn my attention back to my little partner before sighing loudly and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Mommy was supposed to come get me…"

"What was that kid?"

"My mom. I think she forgot…but I told her! I reminded her all week and she said she could make it. She told me she would. She promised…"

"Stephanie, I'm sorry…"

"But she promised! She wouldn't lie to me right? You're not supposed to lie to people you love, right?"

"I don't…"

I stumble on my words as I take in her pleading and forlorn look, easily reminding me of someone similar as her little eyes begin to glisten and her face cracks as she starts to cry. Not knowing what to do with a crying child I immediately try to console her as I take in the looks and whispers around us. Glaring at the nosy patrons I hiss at them to mind their own damn business before bending down and pulling the crying girl into my body. Wrapping her up in my arms and securely under my chin I whisper a few consoling words into her hair.

"Hey, its okay. I'm sure your mom just forgot. She didn't mean it, I bet when she remembers she's going to feel really sorry and then end up buying you all the ice cream and candy for a week, right? Don't cry or you'll mess up your pretty little face."

"Why would mommy lie?"

"Sometimes adults do that kid. Sometimes we make mistakes and do really stupid things and end up hurting other people. Even if we never meant to, do you know what I mean?"

"I guess…"

"I'm sure your mom is going to be worried sick when she finds out you're missing, runt."

Poking her cute button nose I laugh when I see her scrunch up her face and stick her tongue out at me. She slaps at my hands when I try to tickle her and I feel lighter when the happy peal of her laughter emerges and her tears dry. Remembering that the little girl still had an after school dance class to get to I tell her to dig in as soon as our food arrives. I let her pick out the vegetables in her soup but put my foot down when I see her push around her peas on her plate instead of eating them. Raising my eyebrows at the girl and daring her to test me I nod my head at her and feel a sense of accomplishment as she shovels the little green balls into her mouth even as she mumbles some words under her breath.

As we finish our food I let the waiters clear the table and I take a little time to ask the girl about her life. I am eager to learn more about the little rascal when I learn about her affinity for books and her habit of secretly sneaking off to the local library when adults weren't around.

"Well aren't you just the modern day Matilda?"

"I love that book!"

"Me too, but it's still not safe for you to be walking around by yourself, okay?"

"I know but it's not the same…"

"What isn't the same?"

"Reading books in the library and at home. My mom buys me all the books I want but she doesn't read to me and it's so quiet at home. I just like reading in the library better. It's like everyone is reading something different but we all have the same secret so we're all quiet but still together. You know what I mean?"

"You know what kid, I absolutely do. Now come on, finish up your drink and we'll get you another hot chocolate to go. You're going to be late for your dance class if you don't hurry."

Laughing and telling the girl to slow down as I see her quickly grab ahold of her cup; I quickly pay for the bill and order a small cup to go before bundling her up and flinging her small pink schoolbag onto my back. Reaching out to grab her hand I am relieved to feel her warm skin touch mine and I make sure to keep a firm grip on her as we walk out and towards the Chang studios. A small sense of anxiety courses through my body as we near the dance studio but I let the laughter of the little girl beside me wash over it as we near the stoop.

As we reach the steps I let go of her hand before rummaging in her backpack for a notebook and pen to write a note inside for the girl's mother. Making sure to include all the details of her daughter's whereabouts today and my own personal contact information, I write as civil as I can be about her role as a mother in her child's life. Tucking the notebook back into the girl's bag I readily hand it over to her before squatting down so I can easily talk to her.

"Alright Stephanie, here's the deal. I want you to show your mom what I wrote in your notebook and tell her to contact me afterwards, okay? Now I'm going to be waiting for her to call or else I'm going to find her myself and tell her where you've been running off to when your nanny isn't around."

"But it's not like I was-"

"Stephanie…"

"Okay, fine. But you have to keep your promise about bringing me to that place with the good hot chocolate too!"

"I promise."

"Are you not coming up?"

"No. I don't think your teachers like me very much so you go on up by yourself."

"Its okay, Miss Brittany isn't here anyway and you just wanted to see her right?"

"Yeah…I mean wait, what? What do you mean Miss Brittany isn't here?"

"Well yeah, Mister Mike is teaching us now since Miss Brittany left already."

"What do you mean left? For good? Where did she go? Stephanie if you know where she went you have to tell me okay?"

"Jeez chill out. Of course I know, everyone knows. Miss Brittany went to meet the Queen."

"Huh? What Queen? What are you talking about?"

"England silly! We even had a party for her and everything. She got a job at the Royal Opera house I think. Don't you think that's so cool? She left like two days ago. Anyway I have to go now but you promise to come see me again, right?"

I nod vaguely at her question before half-heartedly giving the girl a hug and watching her pull out the stick to get buzzed in again. She sticks her tongue at me before she opens the door and I smile before giving her a small wave and watching her disappear upstairs. The smile immediately falls from my face as I remember what she just told me. Brittany isn't here anymore. Brittany got a job in England. Brittany left. Brittany left me.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know, I'm late. I suck at updates, this is a fact. I hope the long chapter suffices for now. I do have some things to note. If you can't tell, the story is about to reach the climax and I will be ending it soon after. Sorry if that is a bit depressing but I feel that the story has pretty much almost run it's course and I'm happy with the soon to be ending. That way I can even focus on updating Sky High. Who knows, we'll see. Great big thanks to killercereal again for being an awesome beta who constantly makes sure I am not off in real life for too long so I can write some stories. Also for the many kind reviewers who leave me messages here or on tumblr, reminding me that people do want to see what happens next and enjoy my writing. I want to dance with you reviewers/anons. I want to feel the heat with you reviewers/anon. Yeah, I want to dance with you guys, with reviewers/anon who loves me. LOL Don't even lie and tell me you weren't jamming to this song as you were reading my fic haha


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know why I bother really. It's not like it should shock me, right? Brittany obviously left because of me and was just too nice to break up in person. Leave it to me to screw things up again. The Royal Opera house is one of the best places to make it in the business. I mean, who am I to stand in the way of her dreams? I really should thank her for this last act of kindness. At least she took pity on me and allowed me my dignity so I wouldn't look like a pathetic begging moron if she had rejected me during Quinn's wedding.

After a stony faced walk back to my apartment I completely shut down, automatically bypassing the greeting the doorman sends my way. By the time I lock the door I am seething in rage. How could Brittany do this? She told me to wait! Why would she do that if she was just going to leave and not come back? These thoughts floated through my mind as I paced across my apartment and then began knocking everything over in my path, or at least anything not bolted down. An angry and heart crushing scream rips out of my throat as I yell into the night and tear through everything in sight before laying waste to everything else in the room. What can I say? Nothing is safe whenever I go to my yelling place.

By the time I reach my bed I am sore and tired from making my apartment look like a tornado touched down, all I had left now was heartache and pain. I didn't even have the willpower to sob so I let the tears drip down my face and buried my head into my pillow hoping that the nightmare would end.

The next morning was no better, my face sticky from last night's tears along with dried snot all over, a clear reminder that all my hopes and dreams of getting back with the lovely blonde has been burnt to dust. Thankful for small mercies and glad my dreams weren't full of blonde hair and blue eyes; I pick myself up and take a look in the mirror. Horrifying. No wonder Brittany didn't want to break up with me in person, I'm a hot ugly mess.

Unable to look at myself any longer, I quickly run into my bathroom to wash up. I take a hot shower and scrub my face furiously trying to rub away the caked makeup from yesterday and any lingering traces of tears. Life isn't fair, I know that now. I should be thankful she left me with the memory of her lovely smile to remember her by, even if she did leave me to roll around in the shattered pieces of my heart.

Steeling my will and resolve, I quickly finish my shower and attempt some damage control in my apartment before Quinn gets back from her honeymoon. I head out into the living room and find myself shocked at the disarray all over. Every table lamp is smashed into a million pieces, the prized art-deco table is broken in half and the remainder of what looks like my stereo system is scattered across the couch. The rest of my living room looks like a disaster zone and it is abundantly clear that I have rage issues as several of my own books have been shredded, their pages lying haphazardly all over my floor.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly I push everything to the back of my mind and walk into the kitchen to grab a few garbage bags. As much as I hate cleaning up, there is something to say about the therapeutic process in which I chuck things into the large black bags. Trying not to think about how mad Quinn will be when she finds my living room completely changed, I continue to sweep and mop away the debris. Making a mental note to do some shopping for furniture later I continue to clean up, content to occupy my mind for the moment.

By the time half the living room is filled with black bags a dull headache beings to pulse behind my eyes so I take a break and sit down on my now cushion-less sofa. I try to find a spot where a couch spring doesn't poke into me but that turns out like too much work so I just sit down and ignore the sharp jabs on my butt. The moment I am seated the pain in my head pushes forward and I bend over to try and relieve some of the stress. Images of Brittany explode in my mind and memories of our time together flash behind my eyes and the pain increases.

Using my knuckles, I push hard into the sides of my head as a clear picture of Brittany's beautiful smile comes to mind. The vivid blue of her eyes continue to haunt me as I change my knuckling into pounding and I feel the pinprick of tears begin to gather at my eyes. Swiping the moisture away and bouncing back to my feet, I pull in a shaky breath of air, unable to pull back the keen whine that issues forth from my mouth. Needing to move again, I push through the headache and begin to gather all the bags at the door, stacking them on top of each other and running back to my bedroom.

Quickly changing out of my clothes and getting ready to head out into the cold winter afternoon, I bundle up and grab a few bags on my way out, lugging them into the elevator and then to the front door. I ignore the bemused look on the doorman's face as he watches me kick them across the lobby before heading out.

Not wanting to see or be anywhere related to Brittany today, I travel to the shopping district instead of my familiar haunts and wander into any store that peaks my interest.

* * *

><p>Quinn will be pissed but how could I say no to the ridiculously large poster of Bob Marley I found nestled at the back of a thrift store? Though she probably would be more upset about the fact that I had it framed and sent to my apartment. Having already spent a good amount of money on what I considered some quality items, I continue my perusal of random trinkets and try to ignore the still throbbing pain in my head. Reminding myself to stop over at a store to pick up some pain killers, I walk down the street letting the cold winter air seep into my bones.<p>

Seeing an unmarked store with a variety of knick knacks in the display window I become mildly intrigued and decide to pop in to see what else I can rack up on my credit cards. The second I walk through the door I am greeted with the sound of a duck quacking and I chuckle when I notice a small sensor by the door frame responding to my entry. I take a quick look around and become amazed at the assortment of random but unique items on display, like the toys and stage costumes lining the walls.

"Hello miss, can I help you?"

Turning around and noticing the elderly man in front of me I quickly tack on a smile and gesture widely around the store.

"Yes, sorry I just can't help but look at all the things you have here. It's like getting lost in a toy factory that became friends with a costume store and married an antiques shop to give birth to this! It's amazing!"

"Well thank you. I try to keep everything organized but these old bones just don't get around as much as they use to."

"Well I'm sure you're just has spry as you were 50 years ago, sir."

"Please call me Mr. K. That's what my friends call me, well at least they would if they were still alive…"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Mr. K, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm kidding sweetheart! Jeez, lighten up a little or you'll start to get old too. What's your name?"

"Santana."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

His smile is infectious and I can't help but grin back as I take in the short, elderly man in front of me. A full head of white hair matches his bushy eyebrows and his eyes are surrounded with wrinkles. His weathered face shows a lifetime of merriment and laughter evident in the smile lines noticeable around the corners of his mouth and the playful way he winks at me when he catches my gaze. The rest of his attire is nothing noticeable, a maroon vest covering his pot belly and beige slacks reaching down to his black shoes. What does catch my eye is the intricate wooden cane in his hands, seemingly innocuous until you look closer and see the etchings of words covering the entire staff.

Unable to read the inscriptions, I shift closer to get a better look but hardly catch anything that's carved on the cane as the old man shuffles further into the store and towards the back. Intrigued and definitely interested in the many peculiar items in the store, I follow him in, making a noise and humming in agreement as he rattles off a short description about everything his eyes land on. Every single time I try to get a better look at his cane he shifts away and my curiosity begins to itch as the small snatches of words seemingly call to me to read them.

"And this here is a great tool for any kitchen because-"

"I'll take it!"

"Wow, and here I thought it would be particularly hard to sell this pop-up hot dog toaster."

"I mean uhh… I really like toasters?"

"Right. So the spaceship adult onesie, watermelon knife, a box of a thousand ladybugs for the garden I bet you don't have, and this shake weight are all also part of your interests?"

"Umm, can I pass on all those things except for the onesie?"

I fidget in embarrassment as I see him smile and pick up the blue all cotton adult onesie before placing it gently on the counter and walking back over to me. I could totally rock the onesie, plus they're super soft and I like spaceships, okay? Don't judge me. Slightly confused and wondering when I agreed to buying a box of ladybugs, I move over to another section of the store to browse and hopefully avoid any other odd purchases. The scuffle of Mr. K's shoes move around behind me as I continue to touch and examine the weird items littered everywhere.

"Hey there, pretty lady. What's got you so down?"

Sighing and shaking my head before moving down another aisle, I pick up an old wind up car and slowly turn the key hoping the old relic still worked. The minute I figure the car has enough turns I place it on the ground and watch it zoom across the floor, happy and nostalgic that something so archaic still works but sad that it is now lost in the shadows underneath a large bookcase. Ah, c'est la vie.

"Come on now, you can tell Mr. K. People say I'm a really good listener. Pretty girl like you, bet it's about a young man isn't it? Now listen here, I'm sure whoever he is isn't worth your time and you're better off moving onto something new and better."

"You said I'm a pretty girl…"

"Well that's what you are, young lady! A very pretty girl indeed."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but this pretty girl only likes other pretty girls."

"Oh! Well now…"

"Its fine, just ring up my stuff and I'll be out of your way."

"No! Please, I didn't mean to offend. As old as I may be I've kept up with recent times and fully support same sex couples. Besides my granddaughter Marcie would never let me see her little boy if I was in any way homophobic to her and her lovely wife Patricia. Would you like to see a picture of them?"

"Yeah, okay sure, why not?"

We walk over to the counter together and he leans his cane in a corner before rummaging through a few drawers and muttering something under his breath. He finally brightens as he pulls out a framed photo nestled under stacks of papers. Brushing the dust off the top and rubbing the glass affectionately he hands me the picture.

The image features Mr. K sitting down in a chair and holding a newborn while happily smiling at the camera as two women crouch next to him with their hands on the back of his chair. He taps his finger atop the brunette on his left side and identifies his granddaughter Marcie before sliding over to his right and tapping again on the image of a woman with short wavy hair and coffee brown skin before telling me her name also. His smile warms even more as he rubs his thumb lovingly on the tiny image of a baby cradled in his arms.

"And this is Charlie. We all call him peanut because he was so small when Patricia gave birth to him and also because we thought it was fitting considering his mom's names. Don't you think?"

"I'm sure Mr. Schulz would've been proud."

"Naturally. After all, how many times have you heard of a person being named after a cartoon? When Marcie was small she always wanted to explore, trekking out and coming home all muddied and bruised. It's no wonder she took the first opportunity after college to set off and travel the world, ending up in Brazil of all places and falling in love."

"You didn't mind that she fell in love with a woman?"

"Well no, surprised maybe but when she finally brought Patricia home and I saw how smitten my grandbaby was, well that was all I needed to know. Besides I owe Patricia a great deal, she brought my grandchild back home, made her settle down and gave birth to my first great-grandkid. I don't care what others say about where she's from and her marriage with Marcie; she will always be part of my family."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but you really don't mind that the baby isn't blood related to you?"

"Is blood always thicker than water? No. Did Marcie stay at Patricia's bed side when she went into labor for almost two days? Yes. Did I personally furnish Peanut's room with Charlie Brown wallpaper? Yes. Do I love them all? Absolutely. Love is love and it gave me another wonderful granddaughter to cherish and a great-grandson to spoil."

The warm smile on his face never falters as he reverently places his framed photo back atop his desk, making sure to blow away any lingering specks of dust on the picture. Pulling his cane back to the front I finally begin to recognize a few words and sentences. Mainly names and dates with a saying underneath. Mr. K catches me looking quizzically at his cane and pulls it up front and onto the counter before rubbing weathered hands over the worn wood.

"My family tree, so to speak. I carve in the names of everyone dear to me, no matter the circumstances. My experience with them is what makes me who I am today. See, Peanut and his moms are all the way down here and my army buddies are up here along with all the important people in my life. Sometimes I like to carve a particular saying to remember them by, so I never forget."

I stretch out a hand, silently asking to touch the carved wooden piece when I see the owner nod his head. I run my fingers over the small indents and notches, gingerly going over his family names. I read a few of the quotes littered around the words, some funny and some thoughtful as I continue to read the journey of people Mr. K seems to know. I blush at the long quote under a woman's name and deduce that she must be his wife before moving on to other names and dates. The myriad of people on his cane goes on and on and I wonder what he does if he runs out of room. Feeling inquisitive I ask him my question before dropping my head in embarrassment when he laughs loudly at me.

"You can't possibly think I only have one of these? Come on, let me show you something."

He picks up his cane and shuffles back to another corner of his store and I follow along until we stop at a small bookcase filled with travel worn notebooks. Some are bound together with a rubber band while others are lying on top of each other, their covers wrinkled and creased. I watch as Mr. K gingerly runs his fingers across the spines of several books before pulling one with a red cover and flipping through it before pulling out an aged picture of a family on a farm.

"I use to keep journals of my adventures as a kid on the farm and that grew into my job as a travel journalist before I retired and opened up shop with all the things I picked up along the way. This here is a collection of all my adventures from my youth until now. They're not for sale but I like to keep them here for reference if I forget the story behind a certain item in the store. Like my own personal encyclopedia if you will."

"You were a journalist?"

"Yup, done my fair share of reporting back in the day and I still like to write every now and then but life's been kind of settled now that I've opened the shop. I still have a horrible habit of bringing back a small piece of something from my travels as a token or memento."

"I'm sure you have great stories to tell about your travels."

"Sure do and one day I can't wait to share it with Peanut."

"I think I know of someone who would love to listen to your stories too, Mr.K."

"Ah, I'm flattered but I'm sure a pretty girl like you has a busy life, I don't want to bother you with all my-"

"No, no not me. I mean not that I wouldn't love to hear them but I meant a friend of mine. Or really, a little friend of mine, she has a tendency to be a bit adventurous though. Actually I think it'll be perfect for her, this is like a kid's paradise, I just have to clear it with her parents first."

"Well I'm never one to refuse visitors and I do wish more young people would get off the internet and read a book."

We stare at each other before breaking out in wide smiles and laughing. He waves a hand in front of his collection of journals and I feel the familiar desire to pour myself into a new story so I can let someone else's adventures take me somewhere new and exciting. I randomly pull a few books out and flip through the pages of writing and finger the taped pictures, newspaper clippings, ticket stubs and other pieces of the story.

I completely forget about my problems from before as I continued to enjoy my time in the store. I followed Mr. K around the aisles and listened to his stories while he explained random items. I choose a few more trinkets for my apartment and when we finally make it to his counter I am surprised at the number of things I have bought. Happily pulling out my wallet I pay for all of my purchases and make sure to write down my address so the larger items can be sent to my house later. I gather the rest of the small items he bags and am about to say my goodbye when he places a gentle hand on my arm and smiles knowingly.

"I want to thank you for spending your time and money with this old man today."

"You don't have to thank me Mr. K, it was my-"

"Just listen, I don't know your life story and I'm not one to pry so I'm just going to give you some advice. Every person in your life has a purpose, they shape the way you think, how you feel, what you do, but most importantly they change you. Now this pretty girl of yours, the one that's got you all worried, is she going to be one of the many stories you write down and look back on or is she the one you carry with you everywhere, the one you never need to write down for reference because you can never forget? Think about it."

* * *

><p>Deciding to first drop off my now extensive collection of books and trinkets at home before heading out for a late lunch, I place the bags in my office and grab a scarf after having felt the wind pick up steadily on my walk home. Tempted to walk to the diner again but unwilling to dredge up old memories, I take a different path from the usual to see if there is anything to eat nearby. I pull my coat closer to my body as I feel the chilly air spin my hair around reminding me of a certain little girl and hoping that when I pick up my phone tomorrow there will be a message waiting from her mother.<p>

Looking around at the stores on the street a quick flash of something small catches my eye and I move a little closer to the display window to see a small litter of kittens playing with each other. A pang of hurt throbs in my chest as I remember that Brittany owns a cat and I've yet to see the animal. All the wasted efforts in trying to better acquaint myself with him for naught as I realize all the random cat stuff is still in my home. Not that I've ever had or felt the need to own a pet, I still find myself watching the little fur-balls toss and tumble with each other, smiling when one of them accidentally falls into the water bowl.

Deciding not to think more on the topic I push open the door and am immediately slapped with the smell of animals and heat; the stench nearly makes me turn around and run. Controlling my gag reflex and smiling at the employee, I politely turn my head to cough into my scarf before speaking.

"So, you sell cats here?"

"Uhh no ma'am. We're an animal shelter, we don't sell animals."

I see the woman point to the sign on the front door and true enough the words 'Wonderland Shelter' is spelled out in big and bold black letters. Coughing again to hide my embarrassment I now hear the telltale sounds of dogs barking in the back and the many pamphlets about pet adoption littered on the front counter. Smiling apologetically at the woman and looking around at the front area of the shelter I let my eyes stray back to the kittens at the window before being shaken out of my thoughts by the woman's voice.

"Are you looking to adopt, miss?"

"I'm not too sure…"

"Ever had a pet before?"

"No…"

"Do you like dogs or cats?"

"Never mind, I don't think this is such a good idea. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

Turning around and arguing with myself about how Quinn always says I make rash decisions I almost don't hear the loud 'Wait' that follows after me as I reach for the door handle. The woman rushes over before guiding me gently to the front window where all the kittens clamber over each other as they see us approach the glass. A long clear plastic wall separates the kittens from us as they reach out and scratch at the wall, mewling for our attention.

"You know we always have a litter of kittens and they are in need of good homes…"

"I see…"

"They're cute, aren't they?"

I nod my head before stretching out a finger to the clear wall and watching as an energetic kitten runs into the wall head first before falling backwards. Smiling and laughing at the confused look on its face I watch it shake itself off before bouncing off to play with its siblings.

"Do you want to hold one?"

Shocked that the woman would actually trust me with a live animal, I shake my head profusely before backing away from the window and the rest of the kittens. Their little mewls of excitement almost draw me back but I stay firm and shake my head again before nervously fingering the edge of my scarf.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, I mean these kittens are a bit rambunctious but there's no need to be scared of holding one. They're extremely friendly and you never know you might find that spark once you hold them in your hands."

"Maybe…"

"Hey, let me show you something. Come with me!"

I watch her enthusiastically skip towards the back room and I follow reluctantly as the sound of barking draws nearer and I watch her pull out a key before unlocking the door and holding it open for me. The smell of animals hits me the hardest here and I pull up my scarf as I walk into a room full of dogs behind fences and gates. The barking increases as the pack hones in on me and I skitter back when a decidedly strong hand urges me forward past the enthusiastic canines.

We reach another door and the woman unlocks it before ushering me inside and I find myself walking into an old spinster's living room from the show Hoarders, except this place is way cleaner. The walls are lined with cages and each one holds a cat lounging around while a good number of them prowl freely on the ground and furniture. The cats are everywhere. Something rubs against my leg and I let out a tiny squeak as I look down and come face to face with the largest cat I've ever seen.

"Mr. Tumnus! You almost scared the poor girl half to death, shoo! Sorry about that, he's really friendly though. Oh, but he isn't up for adoption. He's been here for years and he likes to think he's the mayor of this shelter so the owner decided to keep him here. You'll never guess where we found him though!"

"I bet it was in a closet..."

"Hey, how'd you know? Anyway, we keep most of the cats back here so they kind of have their own space separate from the dogs. The ones roaming around freely are all friendly and we make sure they've all been checked by a vet beforehand. Here, come have a look!"

I walk with her past the cages, listening in as she points to each and rattle off features specific to the cat. Every so often a random one would jump near us and I try not to be startled but I can't help but be surprised. I've never been around so many animals in my life and I have no idea what to do in my current situation. I start to calm down after a few of them stray close enough to rub against me and I even stretch out a hand to a grey and white tabby named Stranger that's been mewling near my feet.

"Now over here is Montag. We found him with another cat named Clarisse and she recently had a litter of kittens, would you like to see them?"

"Sure."

I let another cat rub itself against my palm before following the woman towards the back corner where a large cage stands separate from the others. Inside lay a pure white cat lounging on her side as she follows us with her sharp eyes and a tilt of her head. A large mound of fur presses up against her stomach as I look closer and find that each multi-colored ball of fur is a separate kitten, all bunched together and sleeping peacefully. I couldn't even hold back the 'Aww' if I had tried. She opened up the cage and the little balls of fluff begin to stir, before reaching in and petting the mother.

"Clarisse here is a great mother and very friendly. Her kittens are the cutest! They're also polydacytls."

"They're dinosaurs?"

"No, I meant they have six toes. A few of the kittens have already been adopted, like Tock and Milo here; these two love to wander off on adventures together. Those four tabbies over there are named Mouth, Data, Chunk and Mikey. The pure white kitten sitting by mommy is called Willow and wait…where did she go?"

"Problem?"

"Well, yes. I could've sworn I saw her in here this morning."

"Saw who?"

"Damn it, Meg Murray ran off again!"

"You named a kitten Meg Murray?"

"Well no, our boss usually names them but once they're adopted their names can change into whatever their owners want. It just so happens this little tuxedo kitten likes to run off by itself all the time. I feel horrible asking but would you mind helping me look for her? She's all black with a white underbelly. She tends to like sleeping in warm spots and corners so if you see her just let me know."

The woman rushes off before I can reply and I stand there watching as she begins to mutter to herself and lift up anything that can hide a small kitten. Not knowing what I should look for except for a black and white ball of fur, I begin looking under things, mindful of the litter boxes scattered across the room. Lifting up small crates and moving aside scratching posts I find myself under the watch of several cats as they watch us kneel, crawl and search around their room. The cats probably think we're crazy.

A loud meow catches my attention and I look over my shoulder at the woman as she searches under a chair cushion before turning around and shushing a cat by her side. The cat voices his complaint again before trying to garner her attention by rubbing against her thigh.

"Not now Mr. Potter, I have to find Meg!"

She slightly pushes him away and I turn back around to continue my own search. Not long after, I hear the same meow near my feet and am greeted by a twitch of whiskers and flattened ears. I lean down to give the poor cat some attention, slowly petting the animal and marveling at the soft fur running through my fingers. Remembering the task at hand I pat him a few more times on the head before turning back around and searching in one of the empty cages.

Squatting down under a table I look to see and check for anything fuzzy when I feel a tap on my arm and I turn around to see Mr. Potter the cat, again tapping me with his paws. My eyes open in surprise as I watch him head butt me in the arm and a flickering of feelings bubble up within my body. Unable to resist the cute creature I quickly give him another rub down before patting him lightly on his stomach. He licks my fingers a few times before hopping up and sauntering off behind a large bag of dried cat food.

A series of tiny mewls catch my attention and I watch as Mr. Potter sashays out from behind the cat food with a ball of fluff in his mouth. He pads over to my side before head butting me in the arm again and dropping off a crying kitten in my lap. Suffice to say I am thoroughly impressed with Mr. Potter and hope that the chosen one is up for adoption.

"Oh you found Meg! What a silly kitten, where was she hiding?"

"Um, behind the cat food actually. Mr. Potter found him."

The woman turns to search for the cat and pulls him to her chest for some well-deserved attention as he purrs loudly from her petting. She lets him down after and grabs a bowl before filling it up with food and placing it under his nose.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Well done."

"Is he…like does he…is Mr. Potter up for adoption?"

"I'm so sorry miss, he isn't. He's also another one of the owner's shelter cats. I'm really sorry. If you want you can adopt one of the others."

"Oh no, never mind then…"

I stroke the small bundle of fur in my lap dejectedly before receiving a small squeak and smiling at the way the kitten fits snuggly against me. Meg Murray is decidedly a horrible name and I rub the kitten's back with my finger in understanding as she continues to mewl and rub up against me. The sound of someone's throat clearing catches my attention and I turn up to see the woman smile down at me. She stretches out her hand and I reluctantly turn over the stray fur ball into her palm.

"You know you could adopt Meg here, if you want. I just need you to fill out some paperwork and verify your information and you're all set."

"Could I take her home today?"

"Well our policy is that we usually take a few days depending on how long we get your information back. Like if your landlord is okay with animals, references, ID and that sort of stuff."

"Is there any way I could get that out of the way today? My building definitely allows animals and any or all information can be faxed to you at this moment if you want."

"Well…I don't know."

"You said your boss is a big fan of novels, has he ever heard of the Songbird series?"

"Yes! Oh my god I'm in love with all of Sonata Alpzen's books! Are you her fan too?"

"No, actually I am her."

"Wait, what?"

The woman's fingers falter and I quickly reach over and pluck the kitten away from her hands before depositing her in my coat pocket when I don't find a surface nearby. A loud scream erupts from the woman's mouth and I cover my coat pocket with one hand when I feel its occupant scrabbling about because of the noise. Fearful that the cute creature will climb out I keep one hand hovering above it's head as it pops up in curiosity.

"Please, miss?"

"Alice! My name's Alice! Oh my god, I've always wondered what you looked like. I mean they did say you used a pseudonym but hot damn, why would you when you look like that?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean god, you're really pretty."

"Thanks…so about the kitten, Alice?"

"Well we do have a policy in place…"

"How about I make sure you and your boss receive a copy of my new book, signed personally by me?"

"That would be awesome! I do still need some kind of ID but I'll totally take care of the rest!"

"Thanks so much, Alice. It means a great deal to me."

I smile widely as she pulls out a stack of papers from a folder and runs through them pointing to all the areas I needed to fill out. Pulling out my identification for her to photocopy I contemplate my rash decision on suddenly adopting a pet but figure what the hell considering the amount of cat related paraphernalia I already own at home. My pocket doesn't move anymore so I guess that the poor kitten returned to her place of slumber so I peek down to see a dark head with two pointy ears and I smile when Alice informs me of everything I need to know and gifting me with a small carrier.

"Thank you again, Alice. I'll have everything forwarded to you tomorrow and I'll be sure to let my assistant send you a new copy of my book when it comes out."

"Of course, anything for my favorite author! So like, would it be really forward of me to ask if you're doing anything this weekend?"

"I'm really flattered Alice but…"

"Oh of course, silly me. You're probably already with someone."

"Yeah…sure."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

Smiling at the wink I receive, I chat a bit more before politely gathering up the few items I need for the kitten and heading out. Almost forgetting about the little tiger I pull her out of my pocket and feel a slight bit of regret when I see her wince from the sudden change in lighting but I place her gently in her carriage and cover her with a soft blanket before closing the cage and walking out the store. Eager to settle her at home and away from the cold winter air I hail a cab and quickly make my way back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>Tired and in need of rest, I bump open my door and carefully place the carrier on the cushion-less couch before lying down in front of it and peeking inside. The steady rise and fall can be seen under a thin blanket and I smile when I think of names for my little hide and seek friend. Taking a look around I notice the few garbage bags still resting near my door and sigh at how my body aches just by seeing them. I figure a change of clothes will be in my best interest so I walk into my room to get changed and pull on a hoodie over my pajamas before checking my office for cat related items.<p>

Seeing as how I now have piles of cat things, I randomly pull out a can of food and a litter box before deciding that I should fill the box up with something interesting. Walking over to my bookcase I pull out the new novel by one Dick Ashworth and rip the pages out slowly, relishing in the sound of the pages crackling in my hand. Quinn always did say I needed to do something therapeutic.

Figuring that the litter box was sufficiently lined with shreds of horrible literature I walk back out into the living room and set it all down near the carrier. I dim the lights, just in case, before settling back down and opening up the cage to bring out my kitten. Seeing as how we both need a bit of rest I rub her spine soothingly when I hear little mewls coming from the little fur ball. I shush it back to sleep and quickly place the food and a little mouse toy in the cage before placing her back under the blanket. I sit there in the quiet by myself for a bit, enjoying my moment of solitude and readjusting to a life after Brittany.

Never in my life have I ever given such a large part of myself to another person and the thought of being that vulnerable and exposed still scares me. But I thought Brittany would've been different; she seemed different, was I wrong? Have I been wrong all this time? Was I no different than the scheming mindless villains in my stories? I was angry when I found out Brittany skipped town but now my feelings are spent and I am lonely again.

Stretching out my fingers and turning my hands around I marvel at the lines in my palms and the rough feeling on the pads of my fingertips, probably formed from my constant typing. Am I missing something? Nothing Brittany did made any sense. Why ask me to wait when you're already flying away? Am I supposed to follow? Is this another one of those girlfriend things where I should already know what to do? Frustrated at myself, and Brittany, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to tune out the niggling voice in my head telling me that I wasn't good enough.

I must've dozed off for a little while because the next time I open my eyes I am lying down on the floor and facing my door. Getting up slowly and rubbing my eyes to clear my vision I catch sight of the leftover bags from before and I huff out in annoyance. Walking over and grabbing them in each hand I slip on some shoes before heading downstairs again to throw out the trash. Eager to get it done with before I freeze to death outside I briskly walk by the doorman and out through the entrance. I come face to face with a woman standing outside, shocking me into dropping both bags and taking a quick step back. I must be dreaming or something.

"Santana…"

This is definitely a dream. There is no way Brittany is standing only a few feet away from me in between two parked cars and looking as perfect as ever. With her wind swept, blond curls framing her beautiful face and bundled up in a colorful puffy jacket I could hardly believe this was even happening. I barely notice her hand pulling along a small suitcase before recognizing the preposterous event happening before my eyes. So I laughed. Loud and harsh, cutting into the cold winter night with my breath heaving out puffs of air in it's wake.

"San, what happened?"

"You have got to be shitting me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm dreaming, right? This is a dream. I'm probably still sleeping on the floor and you're a figment of my torturous mind trying to play tricks on me. I never really believed dreams can haunt you but I'm sure starting to believe it now."

"What are you talking about? It's me, Brittany! I'm real and you're not dreaming."

"Right, look, I know I haven't slept much these past few days and clearly need to see someone about all this lucid dreaming but for once, can you give it a rest? You're just my subconscious. There's no need to torture me like this so please, just go. I can't…I don't want to deal with this right now. Just leave me alone or at least do me the favor of waking me up."

Turning around and hoping my mind would wake up from my obvious distress I head back into my building when I feel the very real cold hand of Brittany spin me back around. The clear cold feeling of her hands touching me bring me to the sudden realization that I wasn't dreaming. Confused and disoriented I lash out and spin on my heel with my palm out, striking smooth skin and causing Brittany to stumble back.

The shock on her face probably mirrors mine as my hand seems to be stuck in midair, inches from where I just slapped her. The sound of me hitting her still echoes around us and I pull my hand back as if I was burned and place it over my mouth to stifle any kind of sound. I watch her stare at me, shocked and confused before gingerly touching her cheek and wincing.

Brittany is real. She's here and I just slapped her. Oh my god. What have I done? What's wrong with me? This can't be happening. I need to go. I can't be here anymore. It doesn't matter why Brittany is here, I just hit her and she'll never forgive me. There's something seriously wrong with me and I need to go.

With that in mind I quickly backpedal and run back inside, heading straight for the stairs and ignoring the sound of two voices calling after me. I pick up the pace when I hear footsteps running behind me and I almost make it to my floor when I hear Brittany scream my name. Turning around on instinct I see her at the bottom of the staircase looking up at me.

Her hair now disheveled from running after me and breathing heavily as she puts a hand out to steady herself on the railing. Her clothes are wrinkled and small beads of sweat roll down her face even as I take in her flushed cheeks, one darker than the other to remind me of my actions. Never has she looked so wildly beautiful that my heart skips a beat and I ache to jump down and join her but the minute she takes a step forward I creep back. Her eyes widen when she sees me take a step back and she screams out my name causing me to pause in my retreat.

"Santana, please wait!"

"I can't do this…you need to go. Just leave, Brittany, I don't want to see you anymore, please go."

"You can't mean that, I don't believe you. What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you call me? I thought you would've called by now but when I checked my phone you didn't even contact me. I tried calling you and texting but you never responded and Quinn is on her honeymoon so I can't reach her. You had me so worried and-"

"Stop. What are you doing here, Brittany?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I told you to contact me in three days' time and I thought something happened to you when you didn't! Where were you? Why didn't you call me? Did something happen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Please Brittany, just leave. I don't know why you're here-"

"I'm here because of you!"

"Stop. Just leave. Go back to London and leave me alone. Please I'm begging you…just go."

"What are you talking about? Wait, how did you know I was in London?"

"Doesn't matter. Look, can you just go? If you loved me at all then please, I'm begging you, just leave me alone."

"I do love you! Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd stop telling me to leave!"

"Brittany, you aren't making any sense. Just go."

"Fine. I'll leave and never see you again as long as you tell me you don't love me anymore."

The words were at the tip of my tongue and still I could not say them. How could I with Brittany looking at me like that? Daring me to say the words she knew I couldn't. My mouth opens a few times and I try as hard as I can to get the words out but still I am mute. How could I lie to her when all I want is for her to stay here with me forever? But I can't be selfish. Brittany was given one of the greatest opportunities in the world and staying here would mean giving that up.

"Why are you doing this, San? You love me, I know you do. Just tell me what's wrong and we can work this out, I promise."

"Please, Brittany. If you love me at all then just let me go."

I quickly turn around and run down my hallway before unlocking my door and slamming it behind me. I bolt the door just in time to hear Brittany turn the doorknob rapidly before banging on it for me to open up and talk to her. The crushing weight of my emotions and hearing Brittany cry out on the other side of the door bring me to my knees and I crumple to the floor. Tears stream down my face and I let them drip slowly onto the ground as I use what's left of my strength to keep from making any noise. I shuffle back to the couch towards my sleeping kitten and listen as Brittany continues to bang and scream at me from the other side.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I've sat here comatose but I suddenly realize that all the noises have stopped. A soft mewl brings my attention to the cage and I see my furry friend now wide awake and playing with her toy. I watch her play for a bit, sticking my hand in and petting her once in a while to keep myself distracted. She purrs when I scratch behind her ears and the image brings a slight smile to my face but the silence begins to worry me so I creep back towards the door and put my ear against it.<p>

Hearing nothing and wondering if Brittany actually did leave, I crack open the door only to see her sitting exactly where she was last time she came to my place unannounced. With her hair blanketing her face I am unable to tell if she is sleeping or just exhausted so I make to go and get her a comforter but a soft voice floats towards me as I move back towards my room.

"Don't leave me…"

"Brittany…"

"Whatever it is San, we can work it out. I know we can."

I'm too tired to fight so I look down and catch a glimpse of her teary face, suddenly beset with more grief then I can handle. Brittany crying makes me feel like all the happiness is sucked out of this world and every part of me wants to do everything she wants so long as I can make her happy. But life doesn't work that way and I fortify my mind so I won't be tempted to wipe away her tears and kiss her trembling lips. Instead I slide down next to her, making sure there is a decent amount of space in between us and stare blankly at the wall in front of us.

"Brittany, I don't deserve you but I love you with every beat of my heart. I'm pessimistic, angry, stubborn and rude among many other undesirable traits but I will never forgive myself if I didn't give you the chance to leave me so you can be free to pursue your dreams."

"San…"

She touches me lightly on the shoulder but I flinch and she retracts her hand quickly. Taking a second to organize my thoughts I take a deep breath and exhale, trying to calm my beating heart. I continue to keep my eyes upfront, unwilling to look at her face for fear of breaking down and losing it.

"Just let me finish. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my books, that was my fault and I should have but I was scared that you would see me differently, that you'll notice all my faults. Then you told me to wait and I did, I went as far as to erase myself from the grid by mailing my phone to the office so I won't be tempted to contact you. Stupid, right? I swear I waited for you Britt. I did. But the moment I found out you had an offer to perform in London I just knew you deserved so much more than me. Yes, I was mad at first but I realized that if I loved you as much as I said I did then I need to let you go to pursue this dream. I don't want to be in the way of everything you've ever wanted. That is why I need you to let me go too, Brittany. Please, just this once, please be selfish and think of yourself. You deserve it, more than anyone I've ever known."

"But San, I got the part."

"I see. Well I knew you could do it, anybody with an inkling of experience can see how talented you are. Congrats, Britt. You deserved it."

"Santana, that's not what I-"

Leaning my head back against the wall I close my eyes tight and try to breathe in through my nose so I can better control the loud noises screaming in my head. My body is trembling but I bite down on my lip in case any sounds rush past them. I can't let Brittany see me like this. I'm happy for her. I am. She should continue moving up in the world; I would only deter her anyway. I flinch again when I feel cold hands trying to pull my head to the side but I resist and hold myself still, stressing the muscles in my neck and biting down harder on my lip.

"Santana, look at me."

"I can't...please don't make me."

"San, just open your eyes. Please?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Britt. Please, if you love me then just take my blessing and go!"

"Listen to me!"

My eyes pop open on instinct as Brittany's scream echoes around us into the empty hallway. Her blue eyes begin to shimmer as her tears trace their way down and fall onto the ground. The slight quiver of her chin belies the emotion her face is conveying to me and her rosy red cheeks flush as she heaves out her frustration and I feel a little piece of me break away from her beauty. Her blue irises are now surrounded by angry red lines from her prolonged crying and I internally kick myself for doing this to such a precious girl. I watch her open her mouth a few times but nothing comes out until she clears her throat and tries again.

"I got the part..."

"I know Britt, you just told me. I'm proud of you. This is your dream and I fully support you-"

"No. Santana, you're not listening. I got the part. For your movie."

"My what?"

My confusion must amuse her because next thing I know she is laughing and crying at the same time. Needless to say, I don't know what to do about that so I just stare and let her continue to laugh through her tears. Brittany finally stops long enough to rub at her eyes and lean forward to place her forehead gently against mine. A few of her tears fall down her cheeks and land on my nose so I wipe them off me before gently using my thumb to brush away the ones still trailing down her face.

"Britt, what are you talking about? What movie?"

"The one I'm going to star in, silly."

"Huh?"

She laughs again but this time she uses her nose to brush against mine and steers clear of the one spot I want her to touch. I try lifting my chin up higher to see if I can catch her lips but she shifts back enough to still have our heads connected before smiling at me when I pout at her tease. Her lips were so tantalizingly close that I couldn't help trying to taste them again after so long. The sound of her giggles startle me and I almost pull back but her hand shoots out to hold me in place and I am stuck staring into the face of the woman I love more than the world.

"Do not even think about talking for the next 30 seconds, Santana. Nod so I know you understand me. No interruptions, I mean it."

My head bobs in understanding.

"I don't know how you know I went for an audition in London but you clearly have been misinformed."

"That kid, Stephanie, told me. She said Mike told everyone you got a job at the Royal Opera House. Ouch, Britt, that hurt!"

Her other hand must've sneaked around my waist without my knowledge because the side where she pinched me is still hurting. A look of warning is sent my way and I immediately shut my mouth and hold my tongue. The same hand that punished me before is now slowly massaging away the hurt and I scoot myself closer so that I can enjoy the soft ways in which her fingers trail up my sides.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. San, you were misinformed. Yes, I did go to London for an audition at the Royal Opera House. But it wasn't for a dancing position, well sort of depending on what the director and you want. Anyway, I don't know if I told you this but I've taken a few acting classes before so I tried out for the main character of your new movie coming out next year. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd tried to help me out and I needed to do this on my own merit. I didn't even tell Quinn that I was going in for the audition until I saw her at her wedding reception."

"Quinn knew and she didn't even tell me? That stupid, troll marrying, son of a-"

Another hard pinch and I cringe from the pain before mumbling my apologies and gesture for Brittany to continue. Her hand travels all over my back, smoothly massaging my tense muscles and sliding me closer until we sit side by side.

"One more outburst and I'm going to start pinching you where it really hurts! It's not Quinn's fault. Anyway, I told her not to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted you to be proud of me. I mean, I wasn't sure I was going to get the part but the casting directors were really impressed with how immersed I was in the emotional turmoil that the main character in Songbird seemed to go through. I totally need to thank you for that, San. I did get an inside look after all with you being the author. I was waiting for you to call me as soon as I landed but you weren't picking up your phone and I got so worried and now we're here. So yeah, I guess surprising you wasn't the way to go. Now explain what exactly happened these past three days."

Thinking back to the whirlwind of emotions and general chaos that has been the last three days of my life, I hesitate to tell Brittany anything. Leave it to me to jump to conclusions and think the worst when my own girlfriend is only trying to strengthen our bond. Not knowing where to start and how to explain myself, I just shrug and look down at the carpet, ashamed of myself and feeling unworthy of the sweet words being spoken to me.

A whisper of something brushes against my lips and I look again just in time to feel the soft press of Brittany's mouth over mine. She's still whispering words of encouragement but I can barely hear them when my attention is focused on how much I missed this. The kiss starts off soft with Brittany only brushing lightly against me until I can't bear it any longer and push forward to fully experience the taste of her again. Unwilling to part for even a second I pull her lower lip into mine and suck on it before kissing her hard and fast. My urgent behavior soon peters out and our mouths reacquaint themselves in the movement of slow and soft licks accompanied by nibbling and more kissing.

She moves her lips to say 'Tell me' and I feel everything drain out of me. I continue to kiss her, lingering when I feel her smile against me before pulling back and letting the past three days pour out of me in a long string of words depicting a tumultuous and emotional journey. I don't realize I'm crying until I start hiccupping and I have to stop my story to calm down and focus on the soothing way Brittany's hand is rubbing circles on my back. When I finally narrate the rest of my adventure I collapse in exhaustion and shuffle into the strong and warm embrace of Brittany's hug. The weight of everything these past few days begins to disappear and I finally relax.

Feeling Brittany shiver against me, I realize how long she's been sitting out here in the cold hallway. I immediately pull her up to bring her back into my apartment when I realize the state of disarray my living room is currently in and I stop at the doorway until Brittany bumps into my back and wonders why I haven't moved.

"Come on, San. Its super cold and I want to go inside. I can run us a bath and maybe watch some TV or we can sit on your couch and snuggle again."

"Umm, we can't do that…"

"Why not?"

"I forgot to mention that I'm kind of missing a lot of furniture and appliances from my living room right now."

"Why?"

"Kind of broke a few things and threw them out."

"Oh. Babe, I don't mean to scare you, but I think Quinn is going to kill you when she sees this."

"I know."

"Any other details you forgot to mention to me?"

"Umm, I got a roommate?"

* * *

><p>"Snix, where are you? Come on, mommy has to go soon!"<p>

That damn cat, where did she run off to again? I continue my search around my apartment, lifting new seat cushions and checking behind furniture. Wondering where the mischievous fur ball has hidden again, I crawl under a table only to be met with one of her random mouse toys. I never knew how much responsibility having a pet entailed until Brittany sat me down one day and lectured me on the diseases and various medical conditions they can be prone to. I sat there quietly while she rambled on, not that I wasn't listening but watching her lips move was way more interesting than what type of cat foods were best for a kitten.

Our relationship has definitely improved since my three day ordeal and we've become closer because of her scheduling and set times which coincide nicely with mine as I show up on set every once in a while to speak to the director and suggest changes. I especially love watching Britt get into her role and I even get to help her practice her lines when we're together. Unfortunately she has to fly out most days to different locations so that's hard but not unmanageable considering I've been completely swamped with work as well.

My books have increasingly become more popular as the news of a movie is coming out and my sales have tripled in the past few months. The new book in the series has been doing extremely well and my publishers have been kept busy and happy with the money and media attention. Quinn on the other hand has been riding my ass since she came back off her honeymoon. Married life doesn't seem to have changed her, despite my concerns, but I was punished when she screamed in my face for wrecking my own home and detained in my room to sign thousands of copies for promotional purposes. Suffice to say, my hand was not in working order for a few days and my lovely girlfriend was not happy about that fact.

Now I've settled into a busy but organized life of taking care of my cat, meeting up with Brittany and trying not to strangle one half of the Mrs. Berry-Fabray duo. Speaking of my cat, where the hell did she go? Hearing an odd noise in my bedroom I immediately walk in that direction and look around, wondering where the sound came from. A slight rattle alerts my attention and I walk over to my closet door before opening it and spotting my little monster tangled in a box of my old clothes.

"Snix! There you are. What are you doing in the closet? Silly cat. Come on now, mommy has to pick Stephanie up and bring you both to Mr. K's place."

Untangling the cat and bringing her back out into the living room I quickly grab a few of her favorite toys and throw them in a bag with the rest of her stuff. I've planned for her to stay at Mr. K's shop for the night considering no one would be watching her as I attend tonight's movie premiere and see my girl on the big screen. Grabbing the carrier and ushering Snix inside, I quickly throw on some casual clothes and head over to my favorite diner to pick up some drinks.

* * *

><p>After my three days of hell, I finally remembered I needed to retrieve my phone, so I went to the office to pick it up only to wince at the number of messages left on it from Quinn and Brittany. I sifted through them until I found the one from Stephanie's mother and called her back to inform the surprised woman of her daughter's whereabouts before suggesting a nice and easy solution involving an old man and his exotic store. Mr. K's penchant for storytelling was the perfect solution for an adventurous child and I proposed the idea of taking her there instead of hiring some punk kid as a babysitter.<p>

Good thing too, as I am now keeping a firm hold on the little girl's hand as she tries to sprint away the closer we get to the shop. Her enthusiasm is wonderful but I scold her a bit as we wait for the light to change before crossing the street and into Mr. K's shop. I thank him again for everything, mostly for watching Snix and Stephanie, before sliding him a few bills for insurance against the train wreck that comes from the combined force of a kid and a kitten.

I sprint back home just in time for Kurt's parcel to arrive and I hurry to get ready before Quinn shows up. God forbid I become a fashion faux paux at my own girlfriend's movie premiere. I don the beautiful purple number that Kurt picked out for me, apply my make-up and grab my purse right as the doorbell rings.

I'm already jittery from all the excitement but I am even more shocked as I hear the roar of the crowd and see the quick flashes surrounding the red carpet. This is the first time I'll ever be seen in public and I guess everyone is waiting to see who wrote the infamous Songbird series. Taking a deep breath and nodding when Quinn asks if I'm ready, I step out and into a firestorm of bright lights and loud screams.

Already prepped months beforehand by Quinn, I walk slowly down the carpet, waving and smiling at no one and everybody at the same time. A few of the reporters and photographers get a little over zealous in shouting out questions and flashing their huge cameras at me. I start to feel a bit claustrophobic but I smile instead when I see a familiar pimpled faced kid with a clipboard and walkie-talkie shove them back before ushering me onwards toward the other patrons. I speak amicably with the director and producers before exchanging a few words with the actors, all the while keeping an eye out for blonde hair and blue eyes.

I should've known the arrival of Brittany would be a huge uproar as a sudden loud scream of excitement booms out behind me and everyone seems to turn at the same time to see the beautiful actress. If my heart didn't belong to her already it would've crawled out of my chest voluntarily and offered itself as a tribute to everything that is Brittany S. Pierce. My god, she looks stunning. Her signature Hollywood smile, which she cutely practiced in front of my mirror, only enhanced her features and gave her a happy but calm aura. The strapless peach gown fit her perfectly and I remind myself to spread the word more often about Kurt's designs.

Entranced by her beauty and stunned at seeing the woman that I love glide towards me I stumble a little when I feel her hand press against the small of my back. I see her chuckle a little before leaning towards me and whispering loud enough so that only I can hear her.

"If we didn't have a movie to see I would take you home and do all sorts of unspeakable things to your body."

"Brittany!"

"Shh, they'll hear you, San. The paparazzi have ears like a dog."

"Not my fault, you're so hard to resist. You look stunning, babe. Words cannot describe how much I love you and am so proud of everything you've done for yourself and this movie."

The ear splitting grin completely blows away her actress smile and I am tempted to give her a sound kiss in front of everyone but I am interrupted by a loud voice from one of the photographers.

"Ms. Pierce! Over here! Allen from News Weekly, is it true that your love interest in the movie played by fellow actor Sam Evans is also your boyfriend in real life?"

A confused look comes over Britt and my fingers itch to rub out the wrinkles marring her perfect face but it immediately disappears as actress Brittany turns a genial smile to the man and answers him diplomatically.

"Hi Allen, sorry to say but I don't think Ms. Jones, his girlfriend, would appreciate the things you are insinuating about Sam. Considering she's an award winning Grammy songstress and a good friend of mine, I don't think there's any chance of me ever seeing Sam as anything more than a brother and vice versa. Now I'd like you to politely apologize to them both for that comment please."

"I'll apologize if you'll answer one more question. There's a lot of rumor and speculation about the lovely lady by your side. Many have said she's the elusive writer Sonata Alpzen. What are your comments on that?"

Brittany's face assumes a genuine look of confusion and I almost laugh at the eager way in which the members of the paparazzi and the crowd are leaning forward to hear her answer. A gentle murmuring has started and I hear whispers of 'Who is she?' and 'Is that really Sonata?' surrounding us. I hold in my amusement and nod to Brittany just in time to see that spark in her eye and a sly wink before she turns back to the photographer and addresses him.

"I don't really have a comment on that but I can tell you who this beautiful woman standing next to me is."

"Okay, then who is she?"

"She's Santana Lopez, my wonderful girlfriend whom I've fallen madly in love with and also my fiancé. Well, as soon as I get her to say yes to me, of course. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a movie to watch."

She pulls me away from the stunned photographer and I almost trip on our way into the theater but Brittany holds me up and I shoot her a questioning look about the comment before. She leads me into a small empty corridor before holding both of my hands between her own and staring down at me earnestly.

"I wasn't lying when I told him that I want to marry you. I know that wasn't an ideal way to propose but you don't like surprises so I thought I'd get it out there so you can have some time to think about it. Just let me know when you're ready and I swear I'll propose to you in such a romantic way that you can't even say no."

"Well, I don't think I can even say no now, Britt."

"Wait, Santana, is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe, now let's go. I want to see your boobs in 3D."

My life isn't perfect and I know we are going to have our ups and downs but I think I'm finally ready to start a new story. One that involves a surly protagonist and the ever lovely blonde girl she's about to spend the rest of her life with.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>AN: This will be long, so if you're not already tired from reading this lengthy ending then continue reading. THANK YOU EVERYONE for sticking with me for so long. I know I'm not the type to update as frequently as other authors but it's not for the lack of trying. I mostly go through bouts of no motivation or writer's block so I leave the story as is instead of writing something crappy. But I do hope you all enjoyed the story and the ending. For those of you who were able to recognize ALL the references in the chapter, kudos because I dropped a lot in there.

Special thanks to my beta killercereal because without her you would not be reading this at all. Seriously. This was so bad that I didn't know whether to cry or laugh and she threatened me with bodily harm just so I can correct everything and update.

On another note this site has been going through many changes, some of which are not very good and all problems aside I will be keeping these stories here until they get deleted otherwise. Sky High will continue being written and hopefully updated more frequently now that I don't have to juggle between two stories. If by any chance Both stories are deleted then I apologize and direct you to my tumblr where I will be posting from then on. It is unfortunate what is happening here but I am not a moderator so I have no means to fight it.

It's pride weekend in NYC and I will be celebrating accordingly as I hope all of you are. I will actually be going on vacation in about two weeks to california so if any readers from the SoCal region have any suggestions or things I should do, please drop me a line and tell me. I'm just going to be winging it when I get there and perhaps start on a new story...maybe. I have some ideas haha.

Thank you all again for being so patient and writing such great reviews and poking and prodding me when I haven't updated for ages. I hope you all enjoyed this story and chapter, it was great fun writing it and hopefully I'll come up with more interesting stories.

~Wittpa


End file.
